Transformation: Chronicals of The Beholder
by Lord Nalthren
Summary: The complete story of Akira Ryoto's experiences throughout the Viral outbreak in the Hoenn region. Contains both the old 'Chronical of the Beholder' story and the current 'Eyes of the Beholder' Story still under reconstruction. New content in each chapter
1. The beginning of it all

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Transformation Settings created by TurtlesandMonkeys.**

**AN: **This is the Redux and the mostly complete beholder saga as one story!The chronical portion has been upgraded and made longer so be sure to read through again, and the Eyes portion will be towards the back but be constantly updates as it is my current story.

Life of the Beholder will be added in once it is completed in a NEW and COMPLETE trilogy installment at the very beginning as it focus's on Akira's early life. Other stories such as 'Legends: Mewtwo' and 'Rangers Honor' wont be added into this story but References to Legends will be made throughout late LotB and EotB.

Without further ado…. I give you the true.. 'Chronical… of the Beholder'

--

Goldenrod City Radio tower - Morning.

--

The radio tower of goldenrod city was in full activity in preparation of its biggest broadcast yet. The president of the net work was overseeing every detail down to the letter to make sure everything was right. Not to mention this was the first use of Video broadcasts in a long while. Most broadcasts came from individual stations or from the Hoenn Region.

A director approached the Blond newscaster sitting behind the desk.

"We are on In 1 minute Miss Sumner." The director told her.

She nodded. "Good this is a tiring job." She said sarcastically.

"Showtime" The president said from off stage.

"We are on in 5... 4.… 3.… 2... 1... GO!"

The red light clicked on and the broadcast began.

Ms. Sumner smiled at the camera before speaking.

"Hello Johto and welcome to the first GNS Broadcast and what a show we have planned!" "First up is The pokemon bug catching competition is starting its championships next week so get ready all you bug fans!""In economic and regional news Team Rocket sightings have gone down 30 which is good news considering the damage they have done to the Kanto and Johto infrastructures."She gave a dramatic pause.

"But here is the biggest news of all!, The Legendary Omega Corporation has opened its tournament grounds to the public and to celebrate, the entire Pokemon League Committee has relocated all Four Major tournaments to the island for this year!!""That means Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh will be holding their respective Leagues a lot earlier this year!"

The president smiled and took a look at the ratings scale: **90% Viewer Rate.**

This means the island is the place for the largest gathering of trainers. But all your coordinators out there aren't left out!, The grand festival also is on the island and we are looking for a great turn out!!" "But sadly the Elite Four challenges have been suspended as each Elite Four member will be a judge for their respective regions.""Champions of each tournament will receive $1.000.000 courtesy of the Omega Corporation! Wow what would I do to be a trainer in those tournaments." Sumner's joked.

"Here to speak with us on behalf of Omega Corp, Is Owner and Former Pokemon Johto League Champion: AKIRA RYOTO!!" A young man in his 20's with long black hair and a black trench coat walked into camera view.

Akira smiled trying to cover up his irritation.

"Thanks Ms. Sumner. Now I want to tell all you trainers to come to the island and give it your all!" He clenches his fist at the camera while saying this. "My father Akemi Ryoto created the company to assist Devon and Silph companies in making the world a better place."Akira started to pace in front of the camera. "I still follow by my fathers wishes but I want to see if the world is tough enough to take on the best of the best!" Akira pointed at the camera. "I dare you all to try me."He sighed and calmed down as he continued.

"Now transportation to the island will be as follows: Surfing or Flying to the island is optional for those who prefer to go it naturally. But a special Monorail has been built that will leave from Newport city on the east coast of the johto region and Fairies from all port towns including Vermillion, Olivine, Canaclave, and Lilycove Cities will all be in service.

"I hope to see you there."

"AND CUT!!" The red light dimmed and the broadcast ended.

Sixty agonizing and action packed days later the final battle was about to begin.

A announcer approached a cameraman set on the edge of the main arena and starts his broadcast.

"We are live on the final day of the Omega tournament!!, And we have seen many spectacular pokemon and many great battles throughout the past two months but here is the main event of the tournament and perhaps of the year!!" The screen changed from live footage to a screenshot of the trainer to display her statistics to the crowd. "Challenger Karen Lilly Of Blackthorn city has fought her way through every challenge in this tournament using her dragon type pokemon she has raised at the Blackthorn city gym. She is facing the Champion Akira Ryoto and is expecting a huge win today!"

The camera returned to live footage as Karen walked out of the entrance to the arena dressed in her flame designed tunic and her blue hair in a excitement was barley containable when she cried out:

"I am ready! I WILL WIN IN HONOR OF BLACKTHORN CITY!!"

She yells and did the V for Victory sign at the camera.

The announcer shrugs. "Anyway here is the champion Akira Ryoto!"Akira walked into the arena with a confidant smile on his face. "Hey karen good luck you will need it." Akira said to his eager challenger.

"You too Akira." Karen said back out of respect.

The referee walked onto the arena and raised his arm. "This is a 3 vs 3 Match. No substitutions. You can only win by Knock out, or putting to sleep all of your opponents pokemon. Items are not allowed."

"BEGIN!" The referee quickly ran out of the arena so the battle could begin.

Karen pulled out a Blue/White Pokeball and tossed it into the air. "GO DRAGONAIR!!" She cried out and with a flash of red light, The rare blue dragon pokemon appeared and started to levitate in the air giving off a calm soothing aura.

Akira smiled. "Hmm a Dragonair huh.. I got the perfect pokemon for this." He pulled out a silver pokeball. "ABSOL GO!"

The absol appeared in a flash of red light and bowed elegantly. "Sol!" It yelled out. It then raised its head and got ready to fight.

"Ok absol you should know what to do! Use ice beam!"

"Sol!, ABSOL!!" The absol opened its mouth and fired a ice beam at the dragonair knocking it to the ground with force, It struggled to get up but the force of the beam and its weakness too over and it collapsed.

"Sorry kiddo but I did my research." Akira shrugged taking off his sunglasses.

Karen thought for a second. "Dragonair return!" The hurt pokemon returned back into its ball in another flash of red light.

"Shellgon GO!" Karen yelled out sending out her giant shell dragon which appeared with two eyes peering out from the darkness of the shell.

"Hyper beam!" The shellgon rose to its hind legs then came down on all fours firing a intense beam of energy knocking the Absol into a absol struggled and got on all fours but it still was not enough and it collapsed.

"Nice shot.. But that will be enough." Absol return! Go Kitsune!!"

Pulling out a Black pokeball with fire designs and a fox silhouette on it he tosses it revealing a Dark Red Ninetales.

The crowd was taken aback by the color of such a beautiful pokemon.

"Wow in all my days being a reporter I have never seen a Ninetales with that color! But this must be the same Ninetales that won Akira the johto league all those years ago!!"

Akira clenched his fist. "Ok Kitsune. Use psychic!!" Kitsune nodded and her eyes glowed a bright blue and a aura appeared around the shellgon. "SHELL??" It yelled out as it was lifted into the air and tossed around like a rag doll. It fell to the ground with a big thump.

The referee ran over. "Shellgon is unable to battle! Kitsune is the winner!"

Karen backed off shaking her head. "Ok I don't want anything to do with you now I forfeit!"

"AKIRA IS THE WINNER! No surprises there." The announcer said.

At the award ceremony the winners stood shoulder to shoulder on a stage set in the middle of the Omega Tournament grounds as Akira and a announcer walked on to the announcer grabbed her microphone and started.

"May I present the winners of the tournaments this year!!, For the Indigo Plateau league its Hoshi Yakamaru of Cerulean City!""For the Johto League its Harold Arlesdale from Cinawood City!" "Hoenn Leagues Champion is Yoko Zuma from Twinleaf town! Also Sinnoh's champion resides from Sunyshore city! Please congratulate Yuhi Maka, and the winner of the Grand Festival Lilly Valence from Lilycove City!""And last but certainly not the least is the winner of the Omega Tournament Akira Ryoto!"

The Competitors walked up to the edge of the platform and bowed and the crowd roared with excitement.

"Ok all tournaments will return to their old locations and we hope you all had fun. Now spend a while here and enjoy the sights but don't forget to catch the ferries and the monorail back to the mainland!"

Akira was walking up to his office when his secretary approached him.

"Sir. Someone from the Hoenn government is here to see you. He says its urgent."

Akira soon found himself outside his office and sighed. "Here we go…"

Opening the door he found a Short blond haired man dressed in brown suit with a multi colored tie. "Mr. Ryoto! I must congratulate you on your victory in the tournament." The man said approaching him.

Akira walked over and sat down in his seat behind the desk while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Cut the crap.. What do you want."

The man's face got serious. "Look my name is Jason S. Keys. I am head of the V.P.C.U department of the Hoenn Defense Corps." Akira frowned. _"V.P.C.U? Hoenn Defence Corps? You mean this guy works for Evaglin's old man?" _Akira thought.

"So….., What the heck do you want with me?" Akira asked defensively.

"There has been a 'incident' in the Hoenn region and our man power is a little small to cover the entire country." Keys explained.

"So.." Akira queried. _"I don't like where this is going." _He thought to himself.

"We need you and several other trainers to guard our Quarantine units throughout the country." Keys asked.

Akira looked at him like he was a snorlax. "Ok so you want me to help out a group of government personnel without any idea of what we may be facing or why?"

"That's the point.. Your so qualified we think it might be best." Keys tried to explain again.

This time Akira snapped "Ok.. Get to the fricking point!, I want no mind games Tell me what the hell is going on!!"

"We need powerful trainers to guard our units from dangerous wild life." Akira looked at the man with a pretty pissed off look. _"Bullshit.. Any trainer can deal with the wildlife in hoenn.. But why they want me?" _"Ok so what are we trying to quarantine?" Akira inquired with annoyance.

"There is a virus that we are trying to keep as contained as possible, And you and several other trainers are need to help them out so please… will you help." Keys asked.

He placed a palm on his desk as he got up. "Fine.. Give me a minute to prepare."

Akira walked to a storage locker which he opened revealing many decorative pokeball's which contained various 'sub clones' of legendary pokemon his company created due to the brilliance of Professor Jonathan Grant who was currently away on a Investigative visit to Ecruteak. Akira reached for a Silver ball with a wing design on it when Jason yelled out. "That may not be a good idea." "Why is that." Akira asked.

"We know about Omega's Genetic Labs and the virus deteriorates any cloned DNA."

"Hmm interesting…" Akira said but his mind said otherwise. _"How would he know of the cloning division.. Only special personnel know about it."_

"But there is a possibility that we may need to 'apprehend' trainers pokemon who may be infected." Keys that Akira opened another locker revealing a weird arm shaped machine. "Good thing I ordered these from orre." And with that he slapped one on and covered it with his jacket.

Rotating the arm with the snag machine he reached into another container and pulled out a small handgun which he quickly moved under his jacket._"I hate using these but I would never hear the end of it from Evaglin."_

He walked up to another chest and kicked it open revealing dozens of purple and white pokeballs with a white M on the top.

"Hehe I always wanted to use these but using them for taking other trainers pokemon is wrong.. You better not be lying to me Keys." He put 20 of them into a travel pack and looks at Jason. "Do I really have a choice in this matter?"Jason was already halfway out of the door. "No you don't.. by the way the chopper leaves in 5 minutes."

"DAMNIT!!" Yelled akira as the door closed.

Akira rushed with him to the helicopter and Jason Keys turned to speak with him.

"Ok akira one thing.." Keys said.

"Now what!" Said as a vein looked like it was gonna pop."The island is under quarantine." Keys said again with a faint smirk.

Akira stood glaring at him. "You… have any idea what this could do to the company??"Keys rolled his eyes. "it's a protective measure.. Now get on."Akira got onboard and the helicopter took off.

--AN: I included and updated lots of stuff. So please enjoy.


	2. The truth emerges

An: Welcome back. You should be familier with this chapter and I will let you know each 'new chapter' will be actually 3 or so old ones fused to push it at 1k words or more. And let us continue!--

Ten miles outside Rustburo city several dozen HDC Officers wearing hazmat suits patrolled the area and a few of them occasionally grabbed a few stray pokemon and put them into a containment van.

Akira was the only one who seemed to be relaxing but he wasn't enjoying it. He was propped up across the hood of a van with his sunglasses taking a nap. Soon a H.D.C officer walked up to him and spoke in a relatively disgruntled voice.

"You know your supposed to help us out here!"

Akira opened his eyes and stared at him. After shaking his head he moved his legs off the hood of the van and sat up.

"Listen. I was hired to protect and babysit you all, not to do all the manual labor so bug off until you need me for something important." To emphasize his point the lowered his head until the man was able to see his eyes. He jerked his head towards the direction the man came from while flashing sharp blue eyes at him. "Go on git!"

Flicking a bit of his hair back he went back to napping. _'Pisses me off.'_

Back on Omega Island hundreds of trainers were in a uproar at the fact they couldn't leave the island. They rioted outside the transportation terminal until a HDC official grabbed a loudspeaker and yelled out: **"ATTENTION! WE NEED YOU ALL TO HEAD BACK TO THE POKEMON CENTERS IN A ORDERLY FASHION SO WE CAN CHECK AND SEE IF ANY OF YOUR POKEMON ARE INFECTED!!" "DO NOT WORRY FOR WE HAVE THE TOTAL COOPERATION OF OMEGA CORPORATION." **Half the trainers slowly turned around and headed to the centers but the other half remained. A trainer walked forward towards the official.

"IF YOU WONT LET US OFF THEN WE WILL FIGHT OUR WAY OFF!!"

And he and several others tossed their pokeballs releasing their pokemon.

The official shrugged and looked at the 4 guards who also threw their pokeballs releasing their own pokemon to fight back.

In the main office at the top of the tower Akira's little sister Mika Ryoto pinched the bridge of her nose as she saw the fight erupt at the transportation hub. "I cant believe it.. Bro has been gone 3 days and there is already unrest, I really ain't cut out for this.." She complained as she turned away from the large window.

A official ran into the office panting. "We need to lockdown the tower… I don't know why but the HDC has ordered that production and all genetic work be halted ASAP."

Mika looked at the official wide eyed. "You cant be serious… that would kill all profits for this month!" She looked out the window again and saw several trainers escape the island via flying on their pidgeots or fearows. On another section of the island a trainer released his gyarados and jumped onto it and dived under water to escape the HDC patrol boats that suddenly arrived."How in the.. Why are their patrol ships from Hoenn in Johto waters!!" The official asked.

"I don't know but I will need some aspirin before this is over.." She said pinching her nose again.

At the Petalburg woods checkpoint outside Rustburo Akira was snoozing in the mobile HQ van when the news came on one of the monitors.

A male anchorman was facing the camera and started speaking.

"There has been no major outbreaks of the virus so far but infected pokemon have been spotted and captured near and in the city of Mauville, so all nearby towns are urged to use caution in the coming month and to lock all doors and windows afterhours, and to please report suspicious acting pokemon or people to the local authorities and any nearby H.D.C unit. This is David Jones for the Hoenn News."

And the T.V in the van blanked off in static which Akira woke up at.

"What the…" Changing through all channels he saw they all were filled with static.

"Either we have bad reception out here.. Or it's a communications blackout.." Looking out the window and the setting sun he thought

"I have a bad feeling about this.." He stepped outside and looked at the night sky and sighed. "My life may just be changing at this point.."

Near the main road he heard a young girls voice and several other voices and went to investigate.

Akira had ran over following the voices to find a female trainer and her pokemon being harassed by HDC officers.

"Hey let go of Quilava!" the young blond trainer cried out.

"_Damn it I wish I could intervene.. But I got orders to not interfere in standard procedure." _Akira thought.

"Check her pokedex." The commanding officer said and another man grabbed the pokedex and checked it:

_-Trainer ID: 65423, Cynthia "Cindy" Richards.-_

_-Current Age: Sixteen. Hometown: New Bark town. Region: Johto.-_

The pokedex said in a monotonous voice.

"Hmm another trainer too be falsely apprehended.." Akira said as he walked back to the van. Something in the back of his mind bugged him though.

By 11:00 he walked back to the communications van and he messed with the Side Band Radio frequencies to get any news.

Suddenly a thought came to him. "Lets try the omega frequencies." He said to himself.

After a moment a female voice popped through the static. He recognized it as a local Omega Spokesperson.

"Its been 3 days since the Tournament and the riot still has not ended due to the fact that the HDC blockaded and quarantined the island. We can all hope that this can end without any more violence."

_Sigh. "Damn it…I cant deal with this anymore." _He thought while pinching his nose.

Taking off his sunglasses he leaned back in his chair to get some much needed shut eye.

Akira woke up late the next day and again did nothing except sit on his rear end all day watching the officers run back and forth with contaminated pokemon.

"_Something better happen today.." _Then a thought hit him, it was time to discuss something with keys. At 11:50pm he did just that. Akira walked into the tent where Jason was working on paper work and he slammed his fist onto the desk.

"The heck is your problem… you quarantined the omega island??" He yelled almost getting in his face.

"…Now just relax and listen, what happened on Omega Island was a necessary containment procedure… I thought I told you that" Jason said in a almost calm voice.

"You'll never convince me of that. I understand my employment, but now you step in and shut down what has been in my family for…"

Akira said with all his usual smugness cut out he was being serious.

Jason looked him square in the eyes and said his explanation.

"You understand the risks involved and why we did what we did, What we do is for the greater good of the world" with that he rose a arm into the air in a pathetic poetic gesture.

Akira backed a step and did his usual annoyance gesture.

Then he took off his glasses and looked at Jason before speaking.

"Yeah, I bet you do. Another thing has been bugging me besides the little predicament you left my sister in on Omega island; what is all this commotion I here from trainers that you're taking their pokemon?, That's not containment.. Its down right thievery!"

"Akira, it's a crisis and in order to get things done, sometimes you gotta twist a few arms for co-operation. It's another necessary containment measure. These trainers are 'high risk carriers' and if we don't intercept them, some poor community will and they'll suffer the consequences unless we prevent it." Jason said with a hint of annoyance starting to grow in his voice.

Akira put his hands on the desk again. "Another thing that's bugged me is that you've kept me in the dark about what exactly you're trying to prevent. I want answers, Jason."

"Just keep doing your job and all will be clear. Help us out and you'll be back in your cozy execs office back on Omega Island in no time. But you got to help us contain the situation first. I understand your group has caught several carriers." Keys said.

Akira nodded then said "They're in the van, but I still don't see why you got us going after trainers when the real threat is in the wild."

He walked out of the tent then pinched his nose again which started to ache now. "_This will be a long week." _he thought grimly.

"BITE! WE GOTTA BITE HERE!" A panicked voice cried out. Akira followed the source of the yelling and saw a containment crew carrying a wounded trainer who muttered a few things before he cried out in pain and double over.

"Time!? A officer yelled out. "11:55 sir." Another said.

"_The heck is going on here._" Akira thought as he witnessed the horror of what's happening. The boy started to slowly change into a sneasle.

"CAPTURE IT!" A officer yelled.

"I got it." Akira said as he sent out Kitsune.

"Nine!" She said calmly.

"Ok kitsune use hypnosis." Akira said.

Kitsune's eyes turned blue and the sneasle wobbled for a minute before collapsing.

"_I see now.. This is what's been going on.. But.. How." _

Akira walked up to Kitsune and petted her on the head.

"Good job old friend.. now return." He recalled his faithful partner and looked up at the night sky.

"I don't get payed enough for this.. Infact I don't get paid at all." He said pinching his nose again for the umpteenth time. --AN: Upgraded chapter two is complete!


	3. Rekindling a relationship

AN: This will be a radically changed chapter as we all know that the relationship between Akira and Evaglin occurred a long time before the events of this story and it will also serve as a spoiler as to what happened between them.. You have been warned.

--

Akira walked blindly through the camp thinking about what he saw.  
"_Is… this the true reason for all this panic.. For all this…"  
_His thoughts were interrupted abruptly and he took out Kitsune's pokeball and stared at it. "_Kitsune.. I will do my best to keep you and the others from this virus.."_Putting the ball away he walked into Rustburo for some quiet time and contemplation.

Mika approached the 'Head of Security' office with uncertainty.  
She knew Evaglin for a long time.. And she knew her true reasons for being here and her 'feelings' for Akira.  
"_Here goes nothing." _She thought.  
Opening the door she walked into the office and noticed the lights were off soon she saw 2 pairs of eyes gleaming right at her.  
"Ok Evaglin… I know you're here. I see your Espeon and Umbreon." Mika said calmly. The lights flicked on and Evaglin walked out from behind cabinet. Evaglin was a 23 year old dressed in a white tank top with a midriff cut, black jeans and a red midriff cut jacket. Her appearance hadn't changed much since when Mika first met her 6 years or so ago. "Stop trying to scare me Eva.. I ain't the same little girl anymore."  
"_And learn to cover up more skin sheesh… making omega look bad." _Mika thought indignantly.

Evaglin winked at her. "Sorry couldn't resist." She pulled out a purple ball and a black ball from her belt and recalled her two Eon pokemon.  
"So what ya need Mika?" She said walking up to her 'crushes' sister.  
Mika smiled. "I know what you been trying to do.. You want to get off this island and help out Akira." Evaglin blushed slightly. "Yea so." She said failing to hide her feelings. Mika chuckled  
"I give you authorization to go.. But to get off you must find a way on your own." Mika said.  
Evaglin lit up and she jumped for joy. "AWESOME YOU'RE THE BEST MIKA." She yelled hugging her.

Mika sighed. "Ok you better pack and hurry up."  
Evaglin grabbed the rest of her pokeballs and put them on her belt.  
"SEE YA!" She yelled running out of the office.

Mika pinched her nose and smiled. _"Akira.. I am doing this as a favor.. For both of you. You weren't the same since Mom and Dad died.. I just hope this virus thing doesn't ruin your life."_

At a HDC Heli-pad out on the wharf, Evaglin was trying to sweet talk a pilot into taking her to Rustburo. "NO!" The pilot said.  
"Cmon please!?" she said using puppy dog eyes.  
The pilot groaned. "Fine." "I got to take supplies anyway."  
"Thanks!" Evaglin smiled. _"SUCKER."_

Rustburo City seemed abandoned.. Or.. Atleast inactive. No pedestrians, no trainers. The gym and pokemon center were closed and Devon Corp was also closed. "This is not right." Hearing a growl he turned to see a Shroomish run at him with a weird look in its eye. "You got to be kidding me." Akira said.

Once the Shroomish got close enough he kicked it like a soccer ball sending it flying.

"Goal.." he said continuing his walk. _"Cruel.. But I needed to vent my anger."_

--

A hour later he returned to camp to find a supply delivery in progress. A few officers were unloading objects from a large supply helicopter.  
"More nets or cages I suppose.." Akira said to himself. He turned around and bumped into the only person he never expected to see.  
Akira saw his red headed chief of security and ex-girlfriend on the ground scratching her head. "Evaglin…?" He asked dumbfounded.  
Evaglin smiled when she saw who she bumped into. "AKIRA!!" She yelled jumping up and hugging her ex-boyfriend/boss.  
Akira blushed slightly then looked at her.  
"Um… Eva.. What I tell you about hugging the boss?" He said with a polite smile on his face. _"Mika.. I know you did this.. but still.. its good to have a friendly face around."_

It was Evaglin's turn to blush as she turned a little pink across her face.  
"Oops.. Sorry Akira.."  
Akira did his usual gesture and grabbed her wrist. "Come with me. we need to talk."

--

At a lake in pettleburg woods Akira was leaning against a boulder and was looking at Evaglin intently.  
Evaglin however was staring at her feet seemingly embarrassed.

"So sis gave you permission to come here, Well at least I don't have to deal with the HDC goons all by my self." Akira said while taking off his sunglasses revealing his blue eyes for one of the few times in public. Evaglin smiled and hugged him again and Akira actually found himself returning the hug.

"Why did we ever break apart Akira..." Evaglin asked.  
Akira sighed. "I.. was too caught up in trying to keep the company alive after Mom and Dad died... and I just ignored you..." Akira explained showing a Emotion that he hasn't shown in a long time.  
Evaglin looked at him. "Can't we just go back to the way things were before?"  
Akira smiled and kissed Evaglin on the forehead. "Yes.. seeing all this, and you coming all this way proves that I need to expand my life better.. We will do things normally again, let us hope nothing happens to us that tear us apart like that again." Akira said and he felt as if a large weight was removed from his chest. _"I been cold hearted long enough..."_

Evaglin smiled widely and hugged him. "Thank you Akira..."

Akira looked around "Well we could use the downtime and so could the pokemon."  
Eva nodded and let go of Akira.

Grabbing 6 multi colored pokeball's he tossed them into the air and they all exploded open revealing: Akira's trusty Ninetales 'Kitsune', A Scizor, a pretty big Arcanine, A Pidgeot, a Absol, and a giant and mean looking Tyranitar.

Evaglin looked at them. She was well familier with Kitsune and the Absol seeing as they were apart of Akira's johto team when they first got together but when she looked at the Tyranitar she went wide eyed. "This is that short Larvitar that Mikoto gave you!?" She exlaimed.  
Akira smirked. "Yep.. I trained him well but one thing is still amiss with it."

Soon All of Akira's pokemon yawned and stretched and went to various spot to relax.

Eva grabbed her pokeball's and did the same releasing the first 5 Eon pokemon and a rare pokemon from the sinnoh region: a lucario.

Akira smiled. "Your little Rilou came a long way.." He complimented as ger pokemon did the exact same things as his own but soon the Tyranitar came up to Eva's espeon and said something only pokemon could understand. What ever it said the espeon's eyes glowed blue and a aura appeared around Tyranitar. It looked like the Eon pokemon was trying to lift it up but to no avail.

Akira facepalmed himself. "Tyranitar likes picking fights with others.. and.."  
The Tyranitar started to laugh when lucario appeared behind it and raised its palm upwards when its eyes turned blue launching Tyranitar into the air. Lucario nodded at espeon then walked back to its spot and entered a meditative position. It roared in fear and confusion before it landed hard on its head on a boulder that Kitsune was resting against. "Loses.." Akira said before noticing Kitsune got disturbed from her nap.  
"Uh oh." Akira and Evaglin said at the same time.

Kitsune got up and growled with a evil look in its eyes. Even a mighty Tyranitar could fear this particular ninetales. "NINE!!" She yelled out before releasing a fireblast attack that 'burned' Tyranitar to the point it was knocked out.  
"Cant they ever get along." Akira said recalling Tyranitar.

Evaglin looked at Akira and sighed before grabbing him again. "I love you Akira.. just please dont leave me like that again." She said before kissing him.

Akira smiled, and all of his pokemon sweat dropped then faceplanted. Kitsune even raised a eyebrow at this before returning to sleep.

"Oye vey_"_ Akira said. He was happier now that his life had a decent normality rate since he was back together with Evaglin.

He walked to a nearby boulder staring up into the sky with a tinge of red on his face.

_"Mom, Dad.. I shouldn't have put the company before my happiness... I know realize that was my problem..."_He thought. His mind was already stressing a lot thanks to this virus but now He felt alot more at ease.

He got up and suddenly a rustling sound caught his attention. Focusing his attention at the sound he heard a growl. Smirking he took off a boot and placed it near the boot and stood to the side.

A familiar looking shroomish leaped out and bit into it.  
"You again?" He said picking it up at the sides and dropping it while lifting his other booted foot and punting out of sight.

"SHRROOOOMISSH!!" it yelled as it flew out of site.

Brushing dirt off his hands he smiled.

"Next time I will just capture the thing, funny that it likes coming after me..."  
He went to grab his boot and recall his pokemon. Evaglin was humming happily as she returned her pokemon and they both walked back to camp talking about their old adventure.

They got back to the checkpoint and Evaglin went off to check several things out. Akira nodded and he turned and walked towards the pokemon center. When he opened the door and saw Nurse joy spin around at her desk so fast she fell down.  
"Who's there!!" she asked with definite fear in her voice.

Akira leaned against the desk. "I…." he pause looking for the right words. "Work for the HDC… I didn't realize you came back.. Last time I came through the entire town was shut down."  
She calmed down some and sat down at her desk."I am worried… I tried to call two of my sisters and I haven't got a call back." "I…" She choked up at what may of happened.

Akira nodded and dropped the subject.

"Can I use the vid-phone please?" He asked. Joy looked up with tears in her eyes. "Su..re. go ahead."  
Akira quickly got to a phone and picked up the phone and thankfully a dial tone was sounding. "Finally."

He dialed his private office and saw his sisters face on the screen.

"Akira!! Thank Arceus your ok." Mika cried out.  
Akira smiled. "Thanks Mika.. Hows the island faring."  
"Well…" she told him what was going on and Akira immediately frowned. "Damn it Jason.. When I next see you.."  
Mika looked worried. "Akira don't do anything you will regret." She warned.

"Well I must thank you for sending Evaglin here.. We got back together." Akira said with smile on his face. Mika faceplanted. It took a minute for her to regain her composure. "THAT IS WONDERFUL!!" She said.  
"Yea.. least my job here wont be as boring." He said.

A explosion was soon heard on Mika's end. Akira became alarmed. "The hell happened?" Mika looked outside and then back at the screen.  
"The trainers have started rioting and several fights have broken out.. I think its getting to rough out here.. We may need to use our own Defence force to keep the peace brother.."  
Akira sighed. "You can mobilize them when it is absolutly necessary."  
Mika nodded. "Love you brother.. you and Evaglin be safe now ok?" Akira smiled again. "Love you to sis.. and we will."  
He hung up and left the center after saying farewell to Nurse joy.

He got back and saw that the HDC officers were loading up and preparing to move the checkpoint.  
Akira went to find Evaglin. It was going to be a long night.

--  
AN: lots of changes! Next time: End of the Original Chronical! Akira vs. John, and Akira's Decision!


	4. Confrontations before a new path

AN: This is another heavy revamped chapter.  
All changes are approved by Jonseycat79 due to this affecting his story.  
--

Akira strolled through the camp until a HDC MP officer approached him.  
"Mr. Ryoto Sir?, Commander Keys would like to speak with you." He said.

Akira looked at the man and sighed. "Tell him I am busy.."  
"But sir.. He wants you right away!" The Mp asked again.

Akira grunted at the MP. "Fine.. Take me to him."

They arrived at the command tent and the Mp immediately left.  
But as soon as Akira stepped inside Jason was speaking.

"I want you to track down two trainers that have escaped custody."

Akira leaned his head back and stared at the roof of the tent.

"Lemmie guess: 'Standard quarantine procedures'?" He asked with half a mind. Jason nodded. "Yes.. You have full authority to use the snag machine and any means necessary that you deem fit." "_What a drag… I was hoping to not get the snag order." _He thought before he looked at him. "What do they look like?" "One is A female trainer with blond hair, the other is male with black hair." Jason said. "Very descriptive.." Akira commented. "Just find them, you will know who they are." Keys snapped.

"Do you have any idea on where they're heading?" Akira asked.

"My guess is towards Mauville. Its out of our range until later tonight when we finally mobilize." Jason said looking at a diagram of hoenn layed out on the table. "The only where to get there is to go through Rusturf tunnel on routes 116 and 117... I won't be able to catch em in the tunnel but on 117 I can get em." Akira said pointing at the route in question. "Then move out Mr. Ryoto." Keys said with finality. Akira nodded and headed out. "I can't go looking for Evaglin, she will just have to catch up.."

After a few hours of running Akira walked into Verdanturf town and noticed it too was abandoned. He passed the contest hall and came upon the pokemon center which looked trashed."The hell happened here?"

He walked up to the doors and saw paperwork and furniture over turned. He opened the doors and noticed Nurse Joy bandaging her arm. "Are you hurt?" he asked. Then a realization hit him. "I see.. I am sorry." he joy looked down in sorrow. "Listen, I'm looking for some trainers who might have come through here. Do you know where they are?" She looked away. "I told them to run. I don't think they're in town anymore…" Akira nodded. "I'll look into it. I'm sorry for your situation." She closed her eyes and slowly started to cry. "Then you know don't you…" Akira looked away. "Oh Boy…"  
"I wouldn't worry. I'm sure that there's a way to help you.. Maybe…." He said. "Idiot why did I say that.." Akira said cursing his words.

She started to cry more and said: "I think its best you leave now sir…"  
Akira turned away then glanced at her one more time before running off.

"The Nurse Joys in Hoenn sure got a lot of troubles here.."  
Akira was a mile outside of town when he heard a all too familiar voice.  
"AKIRA!!"  
He turned and saw Evaglin running up to him.  
"I lost you back there!" She said stopping to get her breath back.  
Akira smiled. "Sorry.. I just got a urgent order from Jason.. I couldn't go looking for you because time was of the essence."

Evaglin smiled. "Right. Lets get going."  
Akira nodded. "Of course." They both continued on.

Soon after Akira was starting to slow down a little bit and he knew he caught up cause he heard their voices.  
Akira raised his hand to tell Evaglin silently to stay back.

He caught up to the targets, he recognized them from the descriptions, But they weren't alone, another female trainer was with them.  
The girl he recognized from his first night in hoenn, turned around and recognized him immediately.  
"Well it took some doing but I finally found you." Akira said strolling towards them. He was in business mode now.  
The female trainers, male friend turned around and yelled at him. "And just who the hell are you?"  
Akira was about to respond when Evaglin approached. "None of your business!" she yelled before stopping next to him.  
Akira put his hand to his face to cover his embarassment. "Evaglin, please don't embarrass me."  
"Sorry…" Evaglin said backing away.

Akira turned back to the 3 trainers. "Anyway my name's Akira Ryoto. This is Evaglin Kikari my…. Assistant." He said with a pause.  
The male trainer named John glared at him. "You're with those H.D.- whatever guys, are you?"  
Akira pinched his nose again. "Yes and no." I am only here because those bastards quarantined my island that my company is situated on and forced me to contain this little "outbreak". After witnessing what happened at the camp last night, I'm starting to realize why I was brought here."

Akira stared at the blond girl and the brunette behind John and they reminded Akira of people he seen a long time ago. But he shrugged it off.  
He pointed to the blond girl. "I remember you. Cynthia Richards of New Bark correct? I was nearby when you were intercepted outside of Rustburo, but I don't recognize your other friend here."

The brunette stepped forward. "The names Lina and don't forget it. Now you wont be taking any of us back without a fight!" She cried defiantly. Evaglin then walked forward. "And how do you supposed you will do that brat?" Lina tensed and glared at Evaglin. "Why you…"

Akira raised his hand. "JUST SHUT UP."

Evaglin stared at him. "What! I care too much to see you insulted!!" She said causing Akira to faceplant.  
Akira recovered quickly.

"So, what are you doing here exactly." Cindy asked when Lina and Evaglin quieted down.  
"Well, I hate to tell you this, but I'm here to take you guys back. So just make my life easier and come with me without things getting rough."

John stepped forward. "And if we don't?" He asked defiantly.  
"Kid, don't start with me. You have no idea who you are up against." John pulled out a pokeball then said. "Well the only way you're gonna get us back is if you go through me." Akira looked down revealing his eyes and smiled. "Is that a challenge?" He reached to the back of his belt grabbing one of his own. "You bet it is." John said confidently.

Cindy walked up to john and they talked for a minute.

"Listen up! This fight is mine!" He said with a wink. "Just to warn you this may hurt a bit so don't cry when you lose."  
Akira taunted.

"SHUT UP!!!" John yelled as he threw a pokeball and revealed a Infernape. "Your move." John said.

Akira smiled. "You make this easy kid, Go Pidgeot!" He sent out the Large bird pokemon that ruffled its feathers. "Infernape use fire punch!" John ordered as his Infernape lunged at the Pidgeot but the large bird dodged by going into the air.  
"Sky Attack and use Aerial Ace!" Akira ordered. The pidgeot swooped low and knocked Infernape into the air and repeatedly tackled it from multiple angles before allowing Infernape to fall. The Infernape collapsed as it was hit hard by the pidgeots sky attack.

"Aw man..." John whined as he recalled the Infernape then sent out a Luxray. The Luxray stared at the pidgeot for a second before turning around and jumping on john, knocking him down. It started to nuzzle him and was happy to see him. Akira turned to his Pidgeot who landed and sweat dropped. Akira couldnt help but laugh. "Hahahaha. This is too much. I think its time to rattle his cage a bit." Akira snickered a bit. "My, My. Looks like your Luxray is very… fond of you."

John managed to get his luxray off of him before he lost it. "SARAH USE THUNDERBOLT!" The luxray turned and fired a massive bolt of electrical energy that caught the Pidgeot off guard and was it was fried in a instant.  
Akira returned the bird before it fell to the ground.

_"A Luxray and a Infernape, so he is a Sinnoh trainer." _Akira smiled. "Nice shot, but try this!" he reached for a red ball on his belt.

"GO AKIRA! Show him whose boss, uh boss!" Evaglin cried out causing Akira to turn mildly red. _"Please Evaglin... don't embarass me."_

Regaining his composure he threw a pokeball. "GO ARCAININE!" He sent out the Large Fire dog pokemon which caused The opponent to be a little surprised given the size of the pokemon. The dog howled and charged at the Luxray who dodged.

"Sarah use Shockwave!" John yelled as his Luxray dodged the attack and fired the electrical charge.  
The charge hit Arcanine but the big dog just shrugged it off.  
"Arcainine use flamethrower!" Akira ordered. The arcanine opened its mouth and fired a stream of white hot fire that the Luxray narrowly dodged and the tree behind it was burned.  
The Luxray and Arcainine kept trading attacks back and forth for a good few minutes until Arcanine collapsed from behind paralyzed by Sarahs static fur.

Akira sighed and recalled his arcanine and stared at John with a piercing look. "I admire your skills Kid.. you should have been in the omega tournament, but I am sorry to say that this is all over for you.." He pulled out a black pokeball with a fox design and he yelled out. "Kitsune!, FINISH HIM!" He released the crimson Ninetales and Everyone was mesmerized by her appearance. Akira chuckled it was a advantage in having such a exotic pokemon that no one could help but stare at Kitsune's beauty. Allowing him the opening advantage. "Are you impressed by Kitsune's beauty? I should warn you she does more then stun people with her beauty." John recovered. "I am sure Sarah can beat it."

Akira turned his gaze back to the Luxray. "Kitsune, use fire spin!!"  
Kitsune calmly nodded and jumped into the air above the Luxray and fired a flamethrower that turned into a deadly vortex of fire. "Sarah Move!" John yelled out. The Luxray nodded and ran before to vortex surrounded it.  
Akira smiled at the skill the luxray showed._ "Now that is a trainer who trains his pokemon well and gives them care."_ Kitsune landed facing him and Akira curtly nodded. Kitsune turned around with blinding speed and tackled the luxray and hit it with a flamethrower. Kitsune jumped off and turned and saw the Luxray get to its feet and growl.

"My my.." Akira said. The luxray stared at Kitsune like someone who's pride has been hurt.

"Sarah use THUNDER!" John said. The luxray sparked and then fired a very large bolt of lightning at Kitsune.  
Akira smirked. "Fire Blast."

Kitsune fired the 5 pointed flame attack that impacted against the bolt of lightning and pushed it back till it hit the Luxray.  
John caught it as it was pushed back from the impact. John shook the luxray. "Sarah you ok?" The luxray looked at John and licked his face before passing out.

Akira nodded. "Very skillful kid.. but you can't beat me."

John said nothing as he sent out a Espeon that earned a chuckle from Evaglin.  
Within another minute the Espeon was beaten. Returning the espeon he sent out a Mightyena.  
The pokemon growled more then a tame one should.

_"This cant be good could it be a V.P_?" Akira thought. The mightyena lunged at Kitsune but was knocked down by a flamethrower Kitsune fired in self defence. The mightyena roared again and it fired a shadow ball but Kitsune dispelled it using her mind just before it hit her.

"End this.. Kitsune flamethrower!" Akira commanded. The mightyena was hit but it rebounded and lunged at Kitsune and bit her.  
The whole group was in shock. "NO!" Akira yelled threw off his jacket and flipped a switch on the snag machine he wore underneith and attached a ball to the machine. Kitsune was trying desperately to shake the mightyena but failed as the mightyena drew blood out of her paw.. So she launched a flamethrower till mightyena fell. John could not believe it.  
"Kitsune! Return!" Akira yelled then the master ball glowed white and a light on the machine flipped green." He through the ball and mightyena disappeared in a red light.

The other girl noticed the snag machine before he covered his arm."Is that a snag machine?" She asked.  
John muttered something then lunged at him yelling. "YOU BASTARD!!" He tried to punch him but Akira grabbed his fist and glared at him with a cold stare. "Listen I had to do it. Your pokemon was infected. It attacked Kitsune, so you better pray that she isn't infected too!" Akira yelled. "Listen, your other pokemon should be your main concern. They need attention bad. I hate to admit it but they can't go on without getting looked at, That's why I'm letting you go. There should be a Pokemon center in Mauville that can help you. If I understand, that's your best shot considering what happened in Verdanturf. However, the girls are gonna have to come back with me." Akira said while fixing his glasses.

"Why are you doing this?" Cindy asked.

"Let's just say I'm cutting your friend a break. If he comes back with me, the unit will take his pokemon and they won't get the proper care they need. I'm not heartless you know." Akira snapped putting his jacket back on.

John looked at cindy and she said: "Go ahead, we'll catch up. Go and help you pokemon."  
"I'll see you guys there. Be careful." John said glaring at john.  
"Take Care!, Now Lets go." Akira said and the 3 girls followed him.

Akira walked along the path with Evaglin, Cindy and Lina following close behind.  
Evaglin was worrying for him as always.., Cindy and Lina were whispering plans of escape to each other. How ever.. Akira stared at Kitsune's pokeball. "Kitsune... please be alright..."

Akira snapped his attention back to the two girls. "I can hear you, you know." Lina focused her attention at Akira.

"Well here this, we're leaving to go meet our friend john and--"  
Evaglin cut her off. "Hey don't talk to him like that!!"  
Lina lost her temper even further. "Hey! If I had my pokemon right now I bet I can take you and your boyfriend your boyfriend at once!"  
Evaglin fumed for a second. "You and what Army brat!" Evaglin said getting in Lina's face.

Akira walked between the two. "ENOUGH!" "You, Shut the hell up the rest of this trip. That goes for you too, Evaglin."  
Both girls started to complain. "But Akira...""I mean it Evaglin!"

Cindy stepped forward.

"Why are you doing this? Do you have to take us back?"Akira covered his face. Yes, I do. I have to drop off this infected pokemon back to the unit to contain it, and I have to take you back because of the risk you all carry for passing this crazy virus around. I would've taken your friend too if I hadn't put his pokemon in critical condition. "

Cindy protested further. "But wouldn't they just take away your Ninetales away if they find out she's infected?"  
Akira felt like his insides were torn out. _"No.. it just cant be true." _

"Think about it. If John's Mightyena was infected, then so is you're Ninetales. We saw what happens when an infected pokemon bites a tame one." Lina stepped forward. "That virus turned my friend Suzie into a monster that bit Nurse Joy."

Akira looked at her. "Ah, so the pokemon that attacked Nurse Joy was yours..." Cindy stared at him. "Nevermind that!"

"Look. Kitsune's not infected. Even if she was, I WON'T allow the V.P.C bastards to take her away." Akira protested.

Cindy continued to speak. "But they will. They'll do it to all of us. They think they're helping, but there not. This isn't the proper way to deal with this."

Akira sent out Kitsune. The Ninetales came out with its eyes closed and its body was shuddering.  
"No...no... it cant be... not possible." Akira started to break down and cry.

"You see the virus is trying to take her away." Akira glanced at Cindy.  
He turned around and continued to walk towards the camp Wiping his eyes for a moment. "Kitsune.. come on."  
The ninetales nodded before flinching in pain again and followed.

"That's it... Jason when I see you.. you will pay for keeping me in the dark!" Akira vowed.  
When they got to Verdenturf Akira went through the guards and made a bee line towards the command tent. "Stay here.." He said to Cindy and Lina.

Akira entered the tent to find Jason working on paper work. As Jason got up Akira pulled his fist back and punched him hard.  
Jason stumbled out of the tent clutching his face. Akira clenched his fist to strike him again ignoring all other noises he focused on one thing. "WHY!"

Two soldiers appeared behind him and aimed Assault rifles at him.  
Akira grabbed Jason by the collar and put one hand in his jacket and pulled out a 9mm and aimed it at the soldiers behind him.  
Jason raised his hand to tell the soldiers to back off.

"Listen Jason, I'm out.. I am done being your lapdog."  
"Look Akira--" He was cut off as Akira brought the side of the hand gun across the side of his face. "That was for omega island."

He tossed the snag ball containing Shadow at Jason. He looked at his Ninetales. "Come Kitsune."

Akira walked up to a examination table and grabbed Lina's poke belt. "I will take this."He tossed it to Lina. "Thanks." she said uncertainly.

"Alright there is no reason for you to stay here, so you can go."Cindy looked at Kitsune. "What about you.." What are you going to do?"Akira looked down. "Don't worry about me."

"Thanks Akira Ryoto."

Akira nodded. "Tell John.. I am sorry."

Staring at Evaglin he went off to the north with Evaglin close behind.  
Evaglin sighed after they were miles from Verdenturf. "What now Akira?"

Akira stared at the night sky and stared at his watch. It was 12:00. Akira groaned. "We should do a little investigative work of our own so.. Evaglin?"

"Yes Akira?" She asked.

"Care for another adventure?" Akira asked hugging her.  
"Always." She replied happily.

But little do they know, their lives were about to change.. forever.

--  
AN: Done!


	5. Transformations

An: The finale of the first arc of Beholder. This is a medium formated chapter.  
--

Akira and Evaglin were on their way north towards Lavaridge town with hopes that it hasn't been attacked by the virus they crossed the desert north of Mauville without too much trouble but there was a erie silence and the air seemed cold when Akira stared in the direction of Mauville.  
Evaglin noticed this. "Akira? Something wrong?"  
He shook his head. "No.. but I cant help but feel like something is wrong."

Evaglin put a hand on his shoulder. "Theres nothing you can do.. we just now have to find a city that isnt abandoned so we can start our investigation." Akira shook his head again. "No.. I decided against investigating, we need to get to a phone and get back to Omega, the longer we stay here the more we risk getting..." He got cut short when Evaglin looked him in the eye. "It wont happen to us.. and even if it did.. we will stay together." Akira smiled at Evaglin. Several weeks ago he would have disregarded her but since she changed him again he knew she was right. Akira hugged Evaglin. "Right..."

The broke the hug and continued along the valley. Akira couldnt help but stare at Kitsune's ball. He released her and he stared at his long time friend who has been infected for two days straight. It seems to be taking all of Kitsune's will power to not bite them.

_"...kitsune.. just hang in there."_ Akira thought.

His train of thought was interrupted when several weird looking kids appeared in front of them. "You think they have been infected?" One of them asked the others. "No... but look at the ninetales.." His attention was brought to a Girl who apparently was the leader. Her pink hair was disheveled and she eyed Kitsune evilly.

Akira frowned and moved his hand towards his belt.  
Evaglin did the same.

"I think we should free them..." One of the kids stated.  
Akira looked out them. "What do you mean... free us.."  
The boy laughed. "Time to become a pokemon of course!"  
Akira and Evaglin realized they must be behind the mysterious disappearances of many people in isolated areas of the region.

"That's it... you're goin down!" Akira yelled out while throwing a pokeball releasing his Tyranitar.  
Evaglin smiled. "Time for some action! go Lucario!"  
In a flash of red light Evaglin's Lucario appeared next to the Tyranitar.

The girl giggled and released two pokemon, A espeon, and a Infernape.

"Wait a minute... Are those?" Evaglin asked.  
Akira stood in shock for a moment. _"No way... they can't."_  
He looked closer and then got the cold realization.  
"Yea.. those are that John's kid's pokemon... But where is the Luxray..." Akira shook his head and looked down."Damn it... I sent John to the lions den.. he is probably transformed now... I am sorry." He glared at the kids and clenched his fist. "You little punks will pay!, Tyranitar use Hyper beam!" The Tyranitar opened its mouth and shot out a beam of concentrated energy that slammed into the espeon sending it into a nearby tree.

Akira threw off his jacket and activated the snag machine.  
"Now SNAG BALL GO!" He threw a master ball at the espeon catching it.

Evaglin smiled. "My turn.. Lucario use Shadow Ball!"

The Lucario sneered then moved its hands to the side and formed a black ball of dark energy. With a roar it fired it at the Infernape straight at its chest. The Infernape collapsed. Akira threw another snag ball and the Infernape was captured. "Now where were we... Ah yes.. How the hell you get Johns pokemon and why are you doing this to other human beings!?"  
The kids laughed. "We aren't allowed to tell the Societies secrets... but you will see our points soon enough!" The kids then ran off towards their pokemon, The two looked at each other.

_"John.. I am sorry.. the least I can do is Keep your pokemon out of HDC hands.."_ He thought before staring at Evaglin.  
"This definitely is creeping me out.. we need to contact Mika ASAP." He reached down and pet Kitsune. "Hang in there girl... it will be alright."  
One hour later, they Arrived at the tram to Lavaridge to find the tram gone and the station closed.  
"Least they built a pokemon center near by lets go there." Akira said pointing to a map posted on the wall of the Tram station.

A mile from the center Akira glanced at Kitsune who finally stopped shuddering. Evaglin noticed it and crouched down and reached to pet Kitsune.  
"You ok Kitsune?" Evaglin asked uncertainly.

"Eva I dont think.." Just as he was about to finish his sentence Kitsune lashed out and bit Evaglin on the hand.  
"AH!" Evaglin fell back clutching her was in shock.  
Before he could gain his senses again Kitsune ran at him and bit him in the leg. With tears in his eyes he pulled out Kitsune's pokeball and he recalled her.

"Shit... I can't believe it... Kitsune's will power gave out." Akira reached to his belt pouch and pulled out several bandages and wrapped them around the wounds.

Akira glanced at the yellow and orange sky. "Damn its getting dark.. we have no more then 7 hours till Midnight." Akira glanced at his watch to confirm and sure enough it read: **5:40pm**.

"C'mon Eva.. we got to get to the center and tell Mika what the heck is going on." Akira said sadly.  
Evaglin followed behind with tears slowly starting to form under her eyes.

Back and Omega Tower, Mika was in her office having some coffee to keep her up so she can do paper work.  
The HDC was not making her job easy. There already was several arrests and at least half the island was in disorder. All news feeds from Hoenn were intercepted so she couldn't get any info. That and its been a week since she got a call from Akira.  
Sighing she reached for the mug of coffee but paused when it cracked not once but twice. With a look of worry on her face she got up and moved to the window and looked out at the coming storm that was approaching the island.  
"Akira... Evaglin.. I hope your alright."

Akira managed to get to the center with 4 hours left before midnight.  
Evaglin immediatly slumped onto a couch and started crying.  
Akira looked around for Nurse Joy. Apparently she either left or got transformed. "I can't believe this is happening... just not possible.."

Akira moved to the Vid-Phone/Transfer Machine.  
He placed all of his pokeball's on the transfer machine including the two snag balls.  
He turned on mailing mode.  
"I don't want to do this to Mika..." He started writing.

_"Mika... by the time you have read this... Evaglin and I have been ravaged by the transforming virus. The H.D.C is not doing anything to prevent it. They are attempting to merely contain it and remove every trainer of their pokemon. I wouldn't put is past Jason if he was working for someone else.""But don't worry.. were fine at least we will be as pokemon."  
"I am sending you all mine and Evaglin's pokemon except Kitsune. The two master balls contain infected pokemon. DO NOT RELEASE THEM TO THE H.D.C!" "Put them in a maximum containment unit and study them and find a cure." "I trust you with the company sis. And I am sorry."  
"And remember, I will always love you.."_

He moved to Evaglin and asked her for her pokeball's.  
Evaglin barley registered him and just tossed the belt to him.  
Placing all the pokeball's on the transfer machine he took off his snag machine and placed it on the floor.  
"At least this technology will not fall into anyone's hands."Akira pulled out his hand gun and fired the entire clip into the machine destroying its mechanisms preventing it from being used or copied.  
Akira tossed the hand gun to the side and removed his jacket and sunglasses.

He glanced at the clock on the wall: 9:59pm.

Three hours later Akira glanced again at the clock: 11:58pm

Akira grabbed Evaglin and looked her in the eyes.

"I am sorry Eva..."

Evaglin sniffed a little then hugged Akira. "I know... it's not your fault." They kissed for the last minute they had then Just as Akira moved away from Evaglin midnight struck.

Akira began to wince as he tried to endure the flood of pain that swept through his body. Evaglin, despite herself, fell to the ground and cried out in pain, clutching her sides. "Akira! Akira...it hurts!" She cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. She reached out for Akira with a trembling hand. He reached for it, but fell short as pain swept him again. His eyes clenched shut in defiance of the pain but soon opened his eyes as his rear end started to hurt when his spine began to extend and push itself into a tail. He caught a glimpse of Evaglin as her hair turned from a red color to a creamy color. Fur began to sprout all over her body as she fell on her hands and knees.

Akira felt himself grow fur as well. He looked down and noticed something different. His fur was a black color. He cried out as he felt his nose snap and merge with his mouth, which pushed out into a snout. Evaglin's ears moved to the top of her head and became pointed. With his head down, Akira noticed his fingers shrinking into his hand until it became a paw. Evaglin's tight pants began to stretch as a bundle was building near her rear. She cried out from the building pressure.

There was a tearing sound as nine creamy tails sprouted and grew their full length. More and more, Evaglin was starting to look like a regular Ninetales. Akira, on the other hand, was becoming a black shiny Ninetales. Evaglin's face pushed out and grew into a snout, her nose turning black. Her hands and feet became paws and her hair grew out into the style a Ninetales has. Her eyes turned red and the change was complete. She was a Ninetales. Akira watched as she shook off her tattered red coat in a rage. He felt another wave of pain as his legs cracked and reformed into the legs a Ninetales has. More pain swept as he felt eight more tails sprout to join the one he already had. His ears moved to the side of his head and become pointed. He felt his teeth sharpen and his hair spiked into the wavy style a Ninetales had. In his final thoughts, he thought about Mika, thought about his pokemon, thought bitterly about the H.D.C., especially Jason. He thought about Evaglin, stuck in the same situation he was, because she cared about him. He thought about Kitsune...then he thought no more as his mind got replaced by a blind rage.

Akira's eyes flashed from blue to red as his new found abilities took affect in the rage he was in destroying the wall of the pokemon center. In the midst of the chaos Kitsune somehow escaped from her pokeball looking normal. Akira glanced at Kitsune ignoring her and bounded out into the night with Evaglin and Kitsune following short behind him.

But back at the pokemon center a storm was raging outside. Mika was working on more paper work when the transfer machine lit up and deposited 13 pokeballs. "What the... " she looked over them and noticed the Designs Akira and Evaglin were found of. "Something ain't right here."She grabbed Lucario's pokeball and released him. The lucario got up from a meditative position with its head hanging down. "Lucario... did something happen to my brother and Evaglin?" The Lucario looked away in dismay. She shook her head as the computer started beeping. "Hmm.." She hit the mail button and saw the letter Akira sent.

After a minute she collapsed to her knees and started crying. "No... no...no...no...no...no... NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed storm outside seemed to intensify as she carried on.

The next morning she brought the Board of Directors together.  
Mika stared at the board of directors who for the past 10 minutes been arguing about what they were going to do about the H.D.C personnel harassing the island. "ENOUGH!" She yelled slamming her fist on the desk grabbing everyone's attention.

"Last night I received a mail saying that my brother Akira was infected by the virus in the Hoenn region, Even worse Chief Security Officer Evaglin Kikari was also Infected!"

The entire B.o.D was speechless. But then Executive of Production Hitashi Koe Stood up. "If Mr. Ryoto is Infected how can we recover! We already are slipping from the black and Obsidian is starting to take advantage!"

Another board member glared at Mika. "Its not true, It can't be."

"Yes its true My beloved brother and the most rambunctious person in the company are now... pokemon. Probably because the H.D.C did not do their jobs right!" The board member closest to her started to speak. "What do you propose we do now?"  
"I am authorized to take full control of the company as I am the only Ryoto Heir present.. and I am enacting Company Directive Order 89: Mobilize the Defense force, I recieved authorization from my brother a few days prior to his disappearance."  
The board members looked around at each other.  
"We will force the H.D.C off the island when the right moment presents it's self. But for now your all dismissed." Slowly the members left the board room leaving Mika staring through the window at the harbor below.

_"Akira... I hope your alright."_

--  
An: Well this is a better ending and now Eyes of the beholder will be fused with this story so the original Chronical is officially deleted.


	6. The ruins incident

An: This is chapters 2,3, 5, and 6 So it is a complete sequence of the controversial 'Ruins Incident'  
I am getting closer to updating a BRAND NEW chapter so just hang in there.  
--

Mika was having a dreadful night.  
She had her head down on her desk because she fell asleep while reading various documents she had received over a variety of topics but it was all at the back of her mind after She found out her brothers fate the previous night. The storm from the past few days hasn't let up and most of the remaining trainers on the Island have taken shelter at the pokemon center while the H.D.C were in tents and various trailers all along the dock area.

Mika woke up finally and clicked on a letter she received from her Eldest brother:

_Dear Mika._

_I responded as soon as I got your email about what happened to Akira and Evaglin. It's unbelievable that there's a virus that does this to human beings and that the H.D.C is not doing anything to stop it. __I know our brother is strong but if he succumbed to this virus then I don't know what to do. I have a theory on what created this virus but it's not 100. I am transmitting all documents regarding ancient legends and various other topics for you to research. __Once you find a answer contact me. Do me a favor. Find Akira and Evaglin, and find a Cure._

_-Mikoto Ryoto  
__-Snowpoint City Breeding and Genetics pokemon lab.  
__-Sinnoh Region_

A tear escaped Mika's eyes as she started to cry. Ever since Mikoto went to the Sinnoh region to study pokemon breeding and genetics, she was alone with Akira for years. But now she was alone..

She thought back to the day when Mikoto decided to leave two years after their parents death.

_Flashback:  
Mikoto was lounging around staring at Kitsune admiring the red fur. _

_He decided to pick up a sketch book and started to draw Kitsune on the paper when Akira and Mika walked in.  
__"Hey bro. Whats goin on." Akira said taking off his shades.  
__"I think... I found a new field of expertise I wanna try my hand at."  
__Mika looked at her older brother. "What do you mean?""I wanna know how shiny pokemon become like they are."  
__Akira raised a eyebrow. "Sounds interesting."  
__"Yes.. I heard about a lab in sinnoh that studies this very subject. They even do breeding experiments to figure out what causes it."_

_Mika looked worried. "So your leaving?" _

_"Fraid so sis."  
__Mika started to break down. "YOU CAN'T YOU AND AKIRA ARE ALL I GOT LEFT!"  
__Akira shook his head. "Hey Mika! Calm down. It's not like he is leaving forever."  
__Mikoto nodded. "Yea, I will only be gone for maybe 10-15 years. So you will see me again."  
__Akira looked at Mika. "Don't worry I wont abandon you sis."_

_Flashback end_

Mika looked out the window. "Akira.. please be alright... don't break your promise."  
She gathered several guards and headed to the heli-pad on top of the tower.

A Helicopter bearing the Omega Corporation logo was waiting for her. The pilot nodded at her. "Where to Ma'am?"  
"Lavaridge city tram station." Mika said sternly.

The pilot went a little wide eyed. "But ma'am.. thats a quarantined area.. You can't be.."

"YES I AM SERIOUS!!" Mika snapped.  
The pilot looked uncertain but did what he was told. "Any particular reason why you are going there ma'am?"

Mika closed her eyes. "To find any clues as to Akira's location.

Several hours later the chopper landed near a pokemon center near the Lavaridge Tram Station where Akira last said he was.  
The door slid open and 12 guards dressed in full body suits armed with SMG's surrounded the chopper before Mika stepped out with a Lucario behind her.  
The guards started to advance on the center with Mika in the middle of them all.

"Alright... lets find Akira.." Mika said looking at the crumbling center.

The door didn't open immediatly when they approached it, so a guard kicked the door open and four other soldier ran in and checked the building.

"All clear." They walked towards the back where they find a giant hole in the wall.  
"Dear Arceus no..."Mika dropped to her knees upon seeing Akira's, and Evaglin's ruined clothing scattered. On the desk was Akira's ebony sunglasses with one lens completely shattered.

"Miss Ryoto." Mika looked up as a guard pointed to a ruined object on the ground.  
"The snag machine..." She said picking up the hand component.  
"Look.. Bullet casings." The guard said pointing to several golden objects on the ground.

Mika stared at the bullet casings. "He must have destroyed the machine.."

Suddenly their attention was grabbed by the sounds of a scuffle outside.  
"Looky here more humans to transform!" said a little boys voice.  
"YOU IDIOT WE DON'T HAVE ANY POKEMON WITH US!" "THEY ARE ALL AT LILYCOVE!"

The guards laughed.  
"Who the hell do you think you are brat!" yelled a guard.

A scuffle was heard.

Mika and the guards ran out to find two kids on the floor pinned down by two of the guards.  
"What the hell?" Mika yelled out but when she noticed the markings on one of the kids face she figured it out.

"This..."  
She looked into the forests for a second.  
"Tie them up and put them in the chopper."

As the guards put the kids in the chopper they heard a rustle in the bushes.

"CONTACT!" Yelled one of the Guards and they all raised their Machine Pistols. Out of the bushes came three Ninetales. One was a female that looked normal but seemed to cling to... a black one? Next to them looking semi protective was another female ninetales with a very familiar dark red coat.  
Mika froze.

"Kitsune?"  
She walked forward as if in a trance towards the three.

The black ninetales stared at her in the eyes and lost its balance for a moment.  
It quickly regained its composure and ran off with its female companion taking off shortly after it.  
Kitsune how ever just stared at Mika and dipped its head for a moment before running off.

"I can't... It can't be..."  
She shook her head. "AFTER THEM!, That's Akira and Evaglin!!"

Just as two guards prepared to move a group of pokemon appeared out of nowhere advancing on the chopper.

Mika froze for a second her mind unable to register anything properly. "SHIT! OPEN FIRE!"  
The guards executed the order with some hesitation and all of the raiding pokemon were terminated.  
When Mika snapped out of it she looked down and started to cry.  
"I... I can't believe this.." "I... I killed them." Mika said getting into the chopper.  
She sat down and broke down as a little bit of herself died.  
The chopper slowly started to rise into the air and then took off back towards Omega Island.

--

The black ninetales suddenly stopped and started to collapse. Its red eyes opening and closing slowly as if lost all sense of being.

_"Mika..."_

_--_

Was all that it thought before it collapsed.

Hours later on Omega, Mika paced her office. She continued to curse her self for ordering her guards to fire on the pokemon that attacked. _"If I hadn't how many of us would end up like Akira and Evaglin?"_

Another tear went down her face as she walked towards the doors of the office.  
The secretary stood up. "Miss Ryoto can I do anything for you?"  
Mika shook her head. "No.."

She continued walking to the elevator and pressed the down button.  
When the doors opened she walked inside and pressed the button leading to the security offices.  
_"I wonder how the boys are dealing with this?"  
_When the door opened she stepped out and walked into the hallway.  
Most of the doors were closed but Evaglin's office was still open.  
Mika walked into the complete darkness and saw two pairs of glowing eyes staring at her.

_"Deja vu.." _She flipped on the lights to reveal Evaglin's Espeon and Umbreon.

"Hey you two." She said as the espeon walked up to her and rubbed against her, She smiled and looked at the umbreon who walked to a corner and lied down, its glowing rings dimmed to show its mood.  
The espeon walked away from Mika and to its 'brother' and lied down next to it.

_"Sorry guys.. I will get your master back."  
_Walking out she headed to the briefing room for the security.  
She walked up to the door and stopped.

"I... can't believe a virus can do that to a pokemon..."One of the guards said.  
Another scratched his head. "Yea but for it to happen to Kikari.. I thought she was immortal or something."

"Yea... but we had to shoot them or else we could've ended up like countless others."  
Another sighed. "The most we could do was Euthenize them.. But.. they deserved better.. I wish we didnt get that order."

Suddenly the radio sparked to life. **"ATTENTION THIS IS SGT. DANIELS OF THE V.P.C.U OF THE HOENN DEFENCE CORPS!, -STATIC-YCOVE CITY -STATIC- UNDER ATTACK! -STATIC- VP's EVERYWHERE!!" "HEY GET AWAY! -GUNFIRE THEN STATIC-  
**The radio cut out.

Mika leaned against the wall for support.

_"How... how can anyone do this..."_ She walked to the elevator and headed for the sub basement where the labs were.

--

Sub Basement

--

Mika walked into the lab and saw the Infernape and Espeon in separate containment units, they were both trying to bash there way out of the units but failed each time. Four guards stood ready for any containment failure. Mika walked up to the Infernape and stared at its hate filled eyes. The scientists stared at Mika for a minute then handed her the report.

"No successes then huh?" "No ma'am."Mika brushed her hand through her hair and walked to a PC and extracted one of Akira's pokemon.

She pushed the button on the pokeball and out came Akira's pidgeot. It ruffled its feathers and tensed up upon seeing the Infernape it had beaten several days previous. "Even regular pokemon seem nervous around them." The head scientist said. "No.. this pidgeot can remember its former opponents.. meaning this was used to beat this Infernape within the last 3 weeks.."

Returning the pidgeot she walked to the PC and pulled up the spec's on the Pokemon.

"So they belong to a trainer named John Kai Ping, a trainer from Sandgem town, Sinnoh Region..., A sub note in Akira's email stated the boy tried to defend his friends when he confronted them.. and earned Akira's respect for his courage.. but the boys mightyena was the one responsible for Kitsune being infected, and thus Akira and Eva's problem..."

Mika scowled. _"Sorry John but I can't help but put you and that bastard Jason Keys responsible.." _Shutting off the computer she walked to the elevator and headed for the Defence Force offices.

Mika walked out of the Defence Force office 30 minutes later/  
_"Stage four of the plan is in motion."_

She took a elevator back to the Scientist's main office.

--

Mika walked out of the elevator and walked to the Head scientist. A black haired female scientist who was one of the top four Omega had when it came to brains.

"Hey Nomi do you know where Professor Grant is, He has been gone a long time."  
Nomi looked at her computer.  
Pushing back some of her Black hair she looked back up at her boss.

"Nope.. we haven't heard from him since he arrived in Ecruteak City, not even a peep from my Sister Emily either.."

Mika put her hand to her temples. "Try to contact either of them... we may need his knowledge on genetics in this problem."

Nomi nodded and went back to her computer.  
Mika shrugged. _"First Akira now Jonathan..."  
_She walked back to the elevator and headed to her office.

At the Snowpoint city research lab Mikoto Ryoto scratched his head. He was looking at a data stream based on the DNA samples from the infected pokemon Mika got a hold of. "_This is way to hard."_ He thought as he felt something brush against his leg. He looked down and saw a glaceon rubbing up against him.  
"Hey girl.." He reached down and pet the pokemon and sent it on its way.  
Mikoto put his hands behind his black hair and leaned back in his chair. "This is gonna be a long night."

--  
AN: Infamous chapter complete.


	7. Parents!

An: My favorite chapter thus far.  
--

The black ninetales stirred, it's mind ablaze with images.  
Finally its eyes opened, and a dormant mind awoken.  
Blinking several times 'Akira' rose to his feet.

He realized he was on all fours and he looked down and noticed his hands were paws, a weirder fact was that he had black fur.  
"what..." He closed his eyes and the memory of what happened flooded into his mind:

_Flashback:_

_Akira glanced again at the clock: 11:58pm_

_Akira grabbed Evaglin and looked her in the eyes._

_"I am sorry Eva..."_

_Evaglin sniffed a little then hugged Akira. "I know... it's not your fault." They kissed for the last minute they had then Just as Akira moved away from Evaglin midnight struck. _

_Akira began to wince as he tried to endure the flood of pain that swept through his body. Evaglin, despite herself, fell to the ground and cried out in pain, clutching her sides. "Akira! Akira...it hurts!" She cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. She reached out for Akira with a trembling hand. He reached for it, but fell short as pain swept him again. His eyes clenched shut in defiance of the pain but soon opened his eyes as his rear end started to hurt when his spine began to extend and push itself into a tail. He caught a glimpse of Evaglin as her hair turned from a red color to a creamy color. Fur began to sprout all over her body as she fell on her hands and knees. _

_Akira felt himself grow fur as well. He looked down and noticed something different. His fur was a black color. He cried out as he felt his nose snap and merge with his mouth, which pushed out into a snout. Evaglin's ears moved to the top of her head and became pointed. With his head down, Akira noticed his fingers shrinking into his hand until it became a paw. Evaglin's tight pants began to stretch as a bundle was building near her rear. She cried out from the building pressure._

_There was a tearing sound as nine creamy tails sprouted and grew their full length. More and more, Evaglin was starting to look like a regular Ninetales. Akira, on the other hand, was becoming a black shiny Ninetales. Evaglin's face pushed out and grew into a snout, her nose turning black. Her hands and feet became paws and her hair grew out into the style a Ninetales has. Her eyes turned red and the change was complete. She was a Ninetales. Akira watched as she shook off her tattered red coat in a rage. He felt another wave of pain as his legs cracked and reformed into the legs a Ninetales has. More pain swept as he felt eight more tails sprout to join the one he already had. His ears moved to the side of his head and become pointed. He felt his teeth sharpen and his hair spiked into the wavy style a Ninetales had. In his final thoughts, he thought about Mika, thought about his pokemon, thought bitterly about the H.D.C., especially Jason. He thought about Evaglin, stuck in the same situation he was, because she cared about him. He thought about Kitsune...then he thought no more as his mind got replaced by a blind rage._

_End flashback_

"So... I am a pokemon now huh..." he said sitting on his hindquarters.  
Soon a smooth yet serious female voice rang out behind him.

"Yes... you are Akira.."  
Akira flinched and turned around and saw Kitsune behind him.

"Kit...Kitsune.."  
The dark red ninetales nodded.  
"I served you loyally when you were a human and even when your a pokemon I shall still remain at your side."  
Akira's eyes narrowed. "What of the virus though... your infected.."Kitsune nodded again. "Yes.. but one with enough willpower can overcome it... That and psychics can purge things from the bloodstream easier."  
Akira chuckled in his mind. "Yes... Ninetales possess psychic prowess, how I forgot."

Akira stared at the dark sky. "Must be midnight... I wonder how many people have lost their minds... their bodies to this virus."  
Kitsune gazed at him. "Too many... I sense that many will lose their minds completely including some that you know."  
Akira shifted his attention completely back at Kitsune.

"Mika?" he asked with worry.

"No... Mika is safe... only pure psychics can fully predict the future, Ninetales can only sense short term."

Akira lowered his head with a tear going down his transformed face. "I guess I owe it to sis for freeing my mind... I realized that she awoke my mind with the sight of her..." Kitsune got up and walked around Akira.  
"Yes... but.. Someone else was not so fortunate."  
Akira looked behind Kitsune and saw a regular Ninetales leaning against a tree fast asleep.  
"Evaglin, Evaglin... I cant believe this happened to you as well.." Akira said getting up and walking up to her.

Kitsune stood watching him and then felt something shift in Akiras mind.  
Soon Akira started to feel pressure build up in his head as he collapsed and darkness took him.

Akira opened his eyes and looked at Evaglins prone form next to him with a content look on her face as if she slept well.  
"What happened last night.. I was standing over Evaglin and then I blacked out....."

Kitsune walked passed Akira with a obvious smirk on her face. "You will see.. but I will say.. you definitly surprised me..."  
Akira blinked in disbelief. "Your not telling me something Kitsune..."  
Kitsune gave a smooth sounding cackle. "Ok thats it!" Akira jumped up and tried to tackle Kitsune but she side stepped it.  
"Oohoo.. wanna play in the big leagues...?" She taunted.  
"Hehe, I am not as hopeless as you think!" Akira summoned as much power as he could and opened his mouth launching dozens of embers at Kitsune who's eyes glowed blue and dispelled the flames.

"You try but as human as your mind currently is.. your body is still that of a pokemon.. and it does take over for its own reasons.."Akira blinked again while Kitsune circled him. "Clueless..." Kitsune's eyes glowed again and she picked up Akira using psychic. "Listen closely.. your body acted on subconcious thoughts.. you may have not thought them on the surface but deep inside your mind you did.. your primal instincts take over.. taking advantage of your fragile mind." With that she blinked and dropped akira on his head. "I may still be your pokemon but you must find answers by yourself..."

Akira shook the pain out of his head. "Ok... well wake up Eva... we are gonna get going."  
"_She is more peaceful as a pokemon..."_ He thought starting to regret it as he woke her up.

"Nine!!" She said contently. But to Akira's ears it was different. "What a night!!"  
It was Evaglins voice but it didnt have her happy tone she usually had.

Akira looked at her at Evaglin got up and nuzzled against him. "Come on my mate..."  
He was speechless as Kitsune snickered. "Her mind is that of a wild ninetales acting on the basic functions to eat, sleep, and... Mate." She said.

Akira gasped. "Wait what!!! Tell me what happened!" Akira asked in a paniced voice.  
Kitsune smiled. "Tsk Tsk.. I am not telling... you must find out yourself."

Akira got up and started walking towards the east coast of Hoenn.  
"If we are lucky.. the HDC wont be there.."

Evaglin cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about."  
Akira sighed. "Nevermind.."  
Evaglin just shrugged and continued to cling to Akira.  
_"God she is as bad as when I first met her.. but.."_

Hours later they heard something.

Evaglin who's mind was still that of a pokemon was growling while Akira and Kitsune were calm.  
"What do you think it is?"  
Kitsune chuckled. "Kids.."  
Sure enough 3 kids came out of the bushes. Two boys and a girl. "Look three ninetales!!" The girl yelled. "Yea.. and look at the color of those two!!!" The lead boy grabbed a pokeball. "They are mine!"  
He threw the ball at Akira who used ember at the ball. The ball blew up in a small explosion. "EEK!" The 3 kids screamed out.  
"We should get back home.. mom said that infected pokemon could be anywhere.."  
The boy looked at her. "Yea.. i also heard rumors that Lilycove city got hit hard by the virus.."

Akira's eyes went wide. "What!!!.."

"If i recall Cindy and Lina were heading to Mauville.. she mentioned something about leaving I think i am not sure.. but i heard Slateport was locked down, leaving Lilycove the only outlet..."  
Akira looked to the direction of Lilycove. "Cindy... dont make me regret your fate like I have John's..

Three months have passed.

Akira and Kitsune took a break after making their way through the mountains from the lavaridge area towards the coast.  
Evaglin was forced to stay back after getting sick for some reason Akira couldn't comprehend but with each passing step he took next to Kitsune the sly  
red ninetales smirk got wider and wider.

Akira glanced nervously at her every few minutes. "Ok ever since you gave me that speech three months ago you been torturing me and  
taunting me with cryptic messages... I really suggest you tell me or else."

Kitsune gave another smooth sounding cackle. "You will find out the answer today.. but here is another lesson.. I've been thinking. This virus.. I was able to purge it from my bloodstream not through psychic ability... but through calmness... anger fuels the virus and keeps it potent.. If one is calm and collected the virus dissipates.. or at least that's what my theory is."

Akira stopped and blinked. "Since when did you get a degree in pokemon biology?"  
Kitsune gave out a loud cackle. "What? What I say?"

Kitsune stopped laughing and looked back towards the way they left Evaglin. "Looks like the answer you seek is here."

She bounded back the way they came and Akira followed shortly there after.  
They arrived where Evaglin lay but the first thing they heard was:  
"Ow my head feels like its on fire... my body even more so..."  
The voice was unmistakable this time.

"EVAGLIN!!" Akira yelled out.

Evaglin looked up. "Akira? what happened to you and.... WHAT!!?"  
Akira looked at Evaglins face and right next to her were 3 new born vulpix kits.

Evaglin and Akira looked at eachother. Then suddenly Akira  
faceplanted/fainted and Evaglin just plain fainted. Kitsune in the  
meantime was rolling on the ground laughing.

"PRICELESS!!" she yelled out see a perfect double faint.

Akira and Evaglin woke up a hour later and saw the 3 cubs up and moving around keeping Kitsune busy.  
"Akira... what the heck is going on." Evaglin asked uncertainly. Akira's eyes were wide open and he was shaking his head left and right continuously. Evaglin walked up to him. "Akira you ok?" Akira was still shaking his head and shuddering. _"No I am not ok.."  
_"No Evaglin I am not ok.. I thought I experienced everything.. but now this.. for the first time in my life.. I am scared and worried.."  
Evaglin sighed but soon laughed. "Don't you run out on me.. or else dad will kill you."  
Akira froze completely. "Eva.. your dad is already gonna kill me!, I.... I FREAKING GOT YOU PREGNANT AND WE HAD KIDS THAT IS GROUNDS FOR KILLING ME AS IT IS!!!"  
She continued to laughed. "Well atleast... we are now bonded in away we wernt before Akira.."  
Evaglin sat close to Akira and rubbed her face next to his. "We are together as parents.. alot sooner but either way.. I am happy."  
Akira faceplanted causing the kids to run over and check on their Dad. He looked up at the three young vulpix's. "Well if their ours we might as well name em."  
Kitsune brushed along side Akira and whispered to him. "Their girls for your information."

Akira closed his eyes and wished he had hands so he could pinch the bridge of his nose. Akira sat up and looked at Eva.  
"What names sound good to you."  
Evaglin thought about it. "lets each pick one."

Akira smiled. "I heard that 3 letter names are good luck."

"I will name you Rei." Akira said nuzzling the vulpix which had brown streaks along it's tails.  
Evaglin rubbed her paw on the one that had orange/reddish streaks along its tails."This one will be Rin.." she pulled the young one close to her.  
Akira and Evaglin smiled at eachother. "Lets name her after your Father Akira.." Evaglin said. "Oh.. the first and last two letters of my fathers name!" Akira said realizing it.  
"You will be Ami.." They both said. He noticed this one had black streaks.

Akira chuckled. "Brown for both of us, Red is yours, Black is mine.."  
"Yep.. first time i saw of minimal shiny fur in a pokemon."

"Well since the family is together.. lets go.. don't you agree, Aunt Kitsune?" Akira joked. Kitsune almost faceplanted but caught her self and chuckled. "Your joking.. right?" Akira shook his head. "Nope..., now lets go." The 3 Ninetales got up and walked down the path with the 3 vulpix's trotting along side them.

--  
AN: Rei and Rin are obviously Nods to Evangelions Rei Ayanami and Naruto's Rin Inuzuka, Ami is the only traditionaly named one who is named after Akiras father Akemi.


	8. Mika's desperation

AN: If you have noticed events in certain chapters were taken from those chapters and fused into new ones as those events go with eachother. This is the prime example, Why start a event at the end of one chapter and end it at the beginning of another?

--

On Omega Island in the defence offices Mika scanned over the guards in the room and a squad of soldiers in the back.  
"You have your orders.. secure all centers and protect any and all trainers and personnel."

"NOW GO!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The soldiers yelled out as they filed out.

Mika sighed. _"Father established the defences forces as a advanced security division, i hate having to use them."_

Outside in the docks another argument was brewing between trainers and HDC personnel.

"Why the hell can we not leave!!" A trainer yelled at a commander who turned to face him.

"Alright... you want to know why we are keeping you here?"  
The HDC commander said grabbing the trainer who confronted him.  
"Get me the vial!"  
Another HDC operative handed him a vial filled with a purple fluid.

"Hey what.. what the hell are you doing!?!?" the trainer screamed out.  
"Teaching you to not put your nose into 'government' business."

Just as he was about to inject the trainer a gunshot rang out and the vial shattered spreading the liquid all over the ground.

Everyone looked to where the gunshot came from and saw Mika holding a 9mm with 8 soldiers behind her.

"I dislike the idea of harming the trainers on this island, now throw down those weapons."  
The HDC soldier laughed behind his facemask. "You don't have the guts girly..."  
Mika thumbed the hammer back again and several clicking sounds came from the rifles wielded by the soldiers wearing tri sensory helmets  
behind her.

"I lost my brother.. I lost my best friend... and I will not lose any civilians on this island.., This is still my companies Island and as such all trainers are under our protection! Now throw down those weapons.."  
The HDC operative groaned and un slung his rifle and dropped it, the soldiers with him did the same.  
"Take them into custody and search the Island and arrest every last HDC operative.. and get me a hold of Commander Keys for me so I can  
yell at him for what he has done.."

A soldier in bulletproof uniform nodded then proceded to carry out the orders.

"I really hated the idea of using military force against these guys...but this is just wrong."

Looking at the ocean she sighed then walked back to the tower.

Hours later A soldier approached mika.

"Ma'am, 90% of the HDC surrendered willingly and the rest had to be subdued with minor injuries to both parties, We found out that Commander Keys is unavailable but we got the next best thing." The soldier said saluting.

Mika raised a eyebrow. "Who might that be?"

"General Kenji Kikari of the HDC." The soldier replied.

"Kikari? Oh.. I forgot about him.. Where was he when this happened?" Mika asked.

The soldier shook his head. "I do not know that information but he was unaware and did not approve of any of this type of action used on trainers, but we had discovered that most of the operatives on the island were not HDC personnel, but rather Mercenary forces."

Mika growled. "I hate this.. This stinks to high hell."

In the science building Nomi Masterson was trying her best to analyze a sample of blood taken from the Captured Infernape and a sample of the fluid that was in a Vial found in the HDC command van on the Island.

"What could this be... This is similar to what Mika said that the commander said he was going to inject into the trainer... but why?"  
She poured a sample out onto a slider and the blood sample onto another and put them both under a microscope to find similarities.

It soon was realized that the mystery fluid was actually pokemon blood but the disturbing fact was.. It had the virus strain in it.  
Nomi looked up a bit paniced.  
She immediatly picked up the phone.

"Mika! This is Nomi down in the Labs.. we almost had a massive breach of security here.. The fluid your guys confiscated was infected blood.."  
_"WHAT!!!! Your saying we almost had a incident on the Island!?"_ Mika yelled out.  
Nomi sighed. "Thats a affirmitive Mika.. if one got infected sure enough more would have followed and the Island would have a reason to be quarantined.."  
_"Get on the line with Nurse Joy and have her check everyone trainer or personnel, we will not have this happen."  
_Nomi nodded to herself. "Ok.. I just dont like this.. this is Mikoto and Jonathans field.. not mine."  
_"Do your best Nomi.." _With that Mika hung up.

Nomi sighed again as she called Nurse Joy.

--

Mika stared out the window at the Omega Pokemon Center where trainers were lined up for a about a mile for check ups. A part of Omega's stablization effort was that once a trainer was found to be clean they were allowed to leave back to their home regions, but Hoenn was a bit of a rough part. If you managed to get home.. more power to them.

_"Akira.... just how are you doing at the moment... are.. you and Evaglin safe? _

She turned and stared at the News Report that was playing with growing anger.  
_TV: Due to the HDC blockade of Omega Island, The Omega Corporations Stock has dropped 200 points today with Obsidian Corporation picking up another 100 points in the market keeping it a close second in the stock market._

Mika angrily turned the TV off.

"Akira.. I need your guidance..."  
She stared at the family photo of her and her brothers, with a vulpix Kitsune resting on Akira's lap.

"Please.... help me." She then got a thought. She remembered as a Child being around Kitsune's mother Moro, who was a Silver Ninetales Mika's mother owned, always made her feel calm. She saw Moro's pokeball on a shelf near Akira's desk resting on a silver and gold trimmed pillow..

Mika stared at silver pokeball with a fox engraving on it.

"You are my only guide and companion in these times..." She picked up the ball and  
pressed the button. "Moro...."

A white flash encompased the room and then faded showing a silver  
Ninetales with gold eyes staring at Mika.

"What is your problem my child that has caused you to awaken me after all these years.." Moro said in a wise yet almost young voice causing Mika to jump back.  
"Has My daughter has caused you some pain?" Moro inquired further.

Mika was taken aback. "How... how can you talk Moro?"

Moro smiled. "There is alot you dont know about me.. but I sence now would be a appropriate time to start telling you. But tell me where is Akira and My daughter.."

Mika looked at her unsure but started to explain. "Moro.. They are victim as well of a virus in the Hoenn Region."  
Moro then looked as if something terrible has happened. Moro slowly bowed her head. "I am sorry.."

Mika frowned. "For what... I lost my best friend and My brother in that region.. can you tell me about them!?" She asked desperate for answers.

"I sence both their minds are clear but..." then she smirked. "This is interesting."  
Mika knelt down. "What.... what is interesting Moro?"

"I sense three young minds.... with them.... it appears.... Akira and  
Evaglin had kids... My daughter knew all along as well.."

Mika gasped. "KIDS!! WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!! THEY COULDNT!!"

Moro let out a smooth cackle. "Yes.. they did.., Being wise and ancient isn't easy, I have dealt with more interesting and complex situations then this.. you have much to learn from me.."

Mika unable to grasp anymore of this passed out.

--  
AN: Lil foretelling of Moro's expanded role and more guesses at Mika's desperation.


	9. Echos of Lilycove

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Transformation, or Cinday and Nia.  
They belong to Nintendo, Turtlesandmonkeys and Jonseycat79 respectivly.

An: Well I am soooo close to catching up meaning.. NEW CHAPTERS!!  
Anyway enjoy!  
--

A day passed and the 6 fox pokemon continued the trek to Lilycove with relatively little problems but as they got closer to the city, the sound of gunfire and other pokemon filled the air. "Everyone hide!" Akira yelled out as his family jumped into the bushes and hid just in time to see a squad of HDC soldiers running away from some angry looking pokemon. Two of them turned around and fired tranquilizer darts into the ongoing stampede but were quickly tackled and bitten. The rest kept yelling and firing darts into the pokemon but Akira heard something that caught his interest.

"This is squad one-five beta! We were forced out of Lilycove! Extraction of personnel failed, Civilian casualties are presumed high and Commander Keys confirmed lost in initial attack! Request immediate evac!" After the stampede left, Akira walked back onto the path. "So.. Jason got a taste of what he been trying to keep under wraps huh." Evaglin walked next to him. "Serves the bastard right." One of the kids walked between them and evaglin looked down. "Oops.. should'nt cuss in front of the kids."

Akira chuckled as Ami sat in front of him. "C'mon dad!" Akira looked astonished. Ami actually spoke. Evaglin looked at Akira. "Looks like we got smart kids for being only a few days old." She said proudly. "Well they do have smart parents." Akira joked as he nuzzled Evaglin when Rin walked up and jumped on Evaglin's back. "C'mon Mom lets go!" Akira looked around for Rei, who was found near Kitsune.

"Lets go Kitsune, Rei!" Kitsune shruged and got up.

Rei nodded. "Yes father." Akira shook his head. "You know, I will never get used to hearing that..." Evaglin chuckled. "What you make a great dad." Akira's black fur got a red tint to it as he blushed. "I am glad your enjoying this.. our lives are going good but.." His sentence was cut off by some crying of a girl whose voice sounded familiar. Akira stepped out and saw a crying quilava in the middle of clearing.  
"Is that who I think it is..?" Akira said Inquisitively. Before he could react his daughters ran over to the quilava and started sniffing it. The quilavas voice confirmed Akira's suspicions. "Not now little ones.. I just want to be alone." Akira went wide eyed. _"Cindy.. so even you couldnt escape this fate..."_  
Akira stepped out with Kitsune and Evaglin behind him. "Well, I never thought I would meet you again in this state..."

"Cindy isn't it?" he asked just to be sure as his daughters ran behind the bushes to their mother.  
The quilava's eyes grew wide as she looked at him. "Akira?"  
Akira nodded. "Yeah. It's me. I knew that your voice sounded familiar, but I didn't expect to find you like this…" He paused. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
Cindy looked down. "So it got you too, huh?" She asked. Akira only shrugged, then began to walk toward her. "I know it seems bad at first, but it  
grows on you."

He sat next to Cindy, his black tails flowing majestically. "It took me awhile, but I'm starting to accept my new life. It doesn't have to  
be all bad." Cindy looked at him. "But what about your old life? Do you just cast it aside and let it die?"

Akira sighed. "That's the horrible thing this virus does to people. But I haven't forgotten about my old life. In fact, it keeps me going in this one. Do you know what I'm trying to get at?"

Cindy began to think about it. "'It's always darkest before the dawn, but the dawn is coming…'"

Akira nodded. "Exactly."

She began to slump. "But how can I face the new dawn alone?" Akira began to get up on his paws. "That's for you to find out and you alone."

Cindy sighed. "Yeah ." She looked up. "Hey, is that other Ninetales…?"

Akira closed his eyes, as if trying a Ninetales version of his annoyance gesture mentally.

"Yes, that is Evaglin." Cindy looked at him. "Then those cubs are…?"

Akira suddenly face planted, a funny thing to see a Ninetales do. He got up and would have blushed if he could. "We're just adjusting…to our new life. You could learn too." And with that, he turned and began to walk into the woods, Evaglin, followed him along with their daughters but before leaving Kitsune gave Cindy a mystic  
stare before leaving the Quilava to ponder on Akira's words.

"Cindy.. I am generally sorry.. I hope you can last out here.." Akira said before continuing on.

Evaglin stared at Akira for a minute before blurting out a question. "What was all that about with a new dawn?"  
Akira shook his head. "I am only good at corporate related speeches, Besides a friend of mine likes talking of new dawns."

Evaglin looked at the ground. "Ohh"  
Akira rubbed against her. "Well it is a new dawn for us... and the kids." Evaglin glowed red then rubbed against Akira.

"Ahem."  
Akira and Evaglin turned around to see Kitsune shaking her head.  
"Get a room."

Akira and Evaglin faceplanted and then laughed for minutes on end till they got up and continued their journey with their kids and Kitsune.

Kitsune sneezed for a moment and growled softly. "Damnit.., mother must be speaking of me.."

Akira looked at her. "You mean Moro??" Kitsune nodded. "Yea.. looks like Mika let her out of her ball for the first time in years.. I thought mother liked seclusion but not 7 years worth."

"So.... I think your life will get a little better Kitsune.." Akira said trying to cheer his old friend up.

"Not likely.. I got bitten on the paw by a rabid Mightyena.. I bit my master and friends for my entire life because of that virus..., My life just isn't... like it used to be."  
Kitsune sighed and had a generally sad look on her face.

Akira and Evaglin stared sadly at Kitsune but their three daughters jumpped onto Kitsune and tried to cheer her up.  
"Cmon Aunt Kitsune.. feel better please!" yelled Rin and Ami and the same time.  
"Aunt Kitsune... your life aint that bad." Rei said with a smirk.

Kitsune smiled. "I just need to find something else to live for..."

Evaglin shook her head. "Well that is a puzzling question for you.... wait ACK!" she was interupted by the kids who chose their mother as their new target.  
"Get off me!!" Evaglin said. "Your tickling me!"

The kids just laughed and continued on.

Akira was shaking his head as he thought about how Mika would react to his little predicament. Here he was.. with three kids, as a pokemon.

"Cmon Eva, kids.. the Safari Zone is near here, I need to check something out." Akira called back to the kids who were busy tackling their mother consistantly.  
"Ok dad!' they yelled out.

_"I swear that will not grow on me easy... but then again.. I kinda always wanted to be a father." _Akira thought to himself as he walked ahead. As he got closer toward the safari zone his nose was bombarded with the smells of dozens of different pokemon, and suddenly a very ominous feeling hit him. "This.. aint good.. Kitsune! Come here! Evaglin, Stay with the kids!" Akira yelled out. Kitsune bounded up to Akira. "Whats wrong?" They arrived at the gates to the Safari Zone just as she asked that. "Oh.. my.." Kitsune muttered. Their were clothing tatters everywhere across the area. The gate itself was bashed open from the outside. "The Society must have raided the Safari Zone.... they probably used them to attack Lilycove.." Akira said with his head down.  
"This is just too much... I can't believe how far the Society goes.."

"Lets get back to Evaglin, we should start heading towards lilycove and see what happened there.."  
Kitsune looked at him like he was crazy. "You heard what those HDC soldiers said, the City is still overrun."  
"Then we will fight our way through.. I can't just sit here." They suddenly heard something move in the bushes.

Akira spun around very fast and tried to sniff out the intruder. "Too many smells.. how do pokemon do it."  
Kitsune looked around as well and then walked back to Evaglin.

Akira looked one last time and headed back.

"What happen daddy?" Rin asked when Akira arrived.

"Nothing sweety.." Akira said.  
He looked at Evaglin who nodded at him.  
"Lets get going to lilycove." "Akira.. I believe we are being followed.. but I don't know by what.." Kitsune said to Akira in a low tone.

They walked another mile when a Mightyena showed up in their path ahead of them.

Kitsune visibly flinched and shook her head. "No."  
Akira noticed and thought back to the battle he had with John.

"Dont worry..., wait a minute.." Akira said. He took a deep breath and all of a sudden recognized the scent. "What the.. Keys?" Akira asked.  
If the mightyena was Jason Keys it didnt show it. It let out a great yell and ran at the Ninetales in front of him.  
"Great..." Akira closed his eyes and attempted to do a move. _"Flamethrower!"_He took a deep breath and then launched a stream of fire that hit the Mightyena knocking it to the ground. "Man.. looks like the fool didnt count on him being infected.., His own fault.." Akira said going up to the fallen mightyena and tapping him with his paw. "Yep.. definently knocked out.. well not much we can do now.. just pray he doesn't infect someone else." Akira got up and continued walking with the kids and kitsune following. Evaglin paused at the Mightyena and smacked him with one of her tails before following.

The city was soon visible and small amounts of smoke were rising from the city and the smell of pokemon was again to great to tell apart.

Akira stopped and looked at the visible skyscrapers.  
"I am starting to think this is a bad idea.. I can't risk the kids lives going in there.."  
Kitsune sat next to him. "You are showing your parental instincts now.. you are willing to protect your kids.."  
Akira closed his eyes mentally doing his annoyance gesture. "If i ever get cured.. its back in the ball with you."  
Kitsune cackled. "I doubt it." Akira turned around. "Lets head the other way.."

The bushes moved again and this time Kitsune turned her head to look. _"What is following us.."_ she thought.  
She turned back and saw akira ahead of her, she quickly ran to catch up.

Akira couldn't shake his mind off of the carnage, He saw The safari zone look like a horror movie... then Jason keys attacked him in a Viral state.

"So Akira... when do you suppose we can ever get home?" Evaglin said walking next to her lover staring at the sky.  
Akira shook his head. "First thing is we need to get cured.. until then... we wait..." He turned to see his kids pouncing eachother with Kitsune smiled, she seemed to love playing the role of a 'Aunt'. Akira sat down and closed his eyes focusing his energy into his hearing and sence of smell.

"I can tell several different scents now.. most recent... Are Cindy's.. but she is long since gone by now, the other is a Doduo.. probably a wild one from the zone."  
Evaglin smiled and nuzzled Akira. "Sometimes I do think this aint so bad.." Akira smirked. "Yea Eva.. you got your wish... but your dad is still gonna kill me.. or atleast make my life miserable some how.."  
"Oh be nice Akira.. daddy aint that bad." Evaglin defended.  
"I wish..." Akira joked with her by smacking her with one of his tails.  
"ow!... thats it!" Evaglin jumped with so much speed at Akira he tumbled back and was pinned by her.  
"Got ya.." She said with a sneer. Akira with his might pushed her off and tackled her to the ground. "Hey.. dont push your luck."  
Soon Akira heard "BANZAI!" from three voices at once and he was knocked back by his three daughters who did simultaneous tackles.  
Akira shook his head and looked at the kids who were cheering. "We beat dad!, we beat dad!"  
Kitsune was off to the side snickering and held a paw up to her mouth in a human like gesture.

Akira raised a eyebrow. "Kitsune... I seriously don't get you these days."  
"Theres alot about me you don't know... _My dear Akira."_she said pronouncing the last few words specificly which got evaglin a little riled.  
"What did you say Kitsune?" Evaglin said snarling at the Red ninetails.  
Kitsune smirked. "You heard me.."  
Her confidence was shortlived as Evaglin pounced her and pinned her. "Don't try me!" Evaglin said smirking.  
Akira on the otherhand buried his face with his paws on the ground. _"Why me.. why me."  
_Ami, Rei, and Rin all went up to Akira and cuddled against him and yawned before falling asleep.  
"AWEE" Evaglin yelled out hopping off of Kitsune and Snuggling down on the otherside of the kits.  
"Not so bad is it Akira..?"

Akira stared at his three kids. _His three beautiful kids and his lover._"Yea... I think this isnt so bad." He put his head down and fell asleep as the sun started to go down.  
Kitsune stared at the sky all night with a single thought in her mind: _"Will I ever know the experience of caring for a child of my own?"_

From within a large amount of bushes nearby a pair of small eyes watched them.

Night time was unsettling for Kitsune on this time. Her thoughts of having a kid kept echoing in her mind. She kept glancing at Akira and his family.  
_"Will Arceus ever answer my prayers?" _Kitsune thought.  
She settled down to go to sleep when she heard noises in the bushes again.  
Kitsune growled and sniffed the air to sniff out the stalker.

"Who's there?" She said.

Before her eyes a little vulpix kit crawled out of the bushes with alot of hope hidden in its eyes. Kitsune raised a eyebrow in confusion as she stared at it.  
"A kit, where is your mother, young one?" She asked as it walked towards her another step.  
As if answering her question the vulpix said one word. "Mama?" Kitsune flinched for a moment. _"This kit thinks I am its mother..." _

"So, You believe I am your mother?" Kitsune asked the kit. The little vulpix looked at her again. "Mama?"  
Kitsune stood up and walked over to the cub and sniffed it over until it picked up a faint but recognizable scent. _"This is..."_  
"I suppose I am then..." Kitsune said. The kit immediatly started nuzzling her and crying out with joy.

Kitsune flinched again from the sudden contact but she bared with it and placed a paw on her kit's back.  
_"Well.. in a way... Arceus did answer my prayer.." _

"Mama, I found you!, I found you!" The little kit cried as she continue to nuzzle her newfound 'mother'.

Kitsune sighed and looked at Akira's resting form among his family with a faint smile. _"Another addition.. to our growing family, Akira."_  
The kit looked up at her mother and asked. "Mama, Do I have a name?"

With a small smile Kitsune said: "Nia..."

Nia reacted in a wierd way as if trying to put something together but she shrugged it off and curled up at Kitsunes feet with a contented 'Vull'.  
Kitsune layed down as well and used her tails as a blanket for Nia. Now was the hard part.. explaining Nia's sudden appearance in their family.  
Sighing with content Kitsune nuzzled Nia and layed her head down to rest.

She woke up a few hours later By Akira who woke up a bit to stretch.  
Akira saw the Vulpix curled up against Kitsune and raised a eyebrow. "Uh.. Kitsune?"

She looked up at him. "Oh.. your awake."  
Akira walked slowly to kitsune. "Whats... with the vulpix."  
_"Could this be a stray who lost its family.. or.. a victim of the virus?"_

Kitsune thought for a moment. "Well.. Just a lost vulpix kit that seems to think of me as her mother... Funny.."  
"You sure?" Akira asked suspiciously. "Of course... Considering the disturbed nests and families caused by the society.. I wouldnt be surprised if this Kit lost all it knew in one of the attacks.." Kitsune said in a unsure yet motherly way.

Akira looked at Evaglin and his sleeping kits. "Well.. Looks like my kids got a cousin or a step-sister... So to speak.."

Kitsune looked at Nia again. "Joy of Joys."

_"I hope that wasnt the kit's real name if it was once human..."_Akira thought grimly. _"But.. atleast she found someone to take care of.."_

Kitsune nudges the kit lightly. "Wake up little one.."  
Nia slowly started to stir. "Vul.." she muttered.  
"Meet your 'uncle' and his family." Kitsune said gesturing to Akira and his family.  
Nia looked at Akira with sleepy eyes. "...uncle?"  
"...what's an uncle?" She asked with innocence.

"In a way... I am 'like' your Mothers brother." Akira explained. _"Such.. naietivity.. such innocence.. It must only a newborn, no older then Ami, Rei and Rin.. but I really wonder what happened to its mother if it was wild.."_

"Oh...like a daddy?" Nia said causing Akira to blush so much it was visible through his black fur.  
"Uh.. not really but if you see me as a dad then I dont mind.." He said causing Nia to nuzzle against him.  
Akira glared at Kitsune and mouthed: 'YOU OWE ME'.  
Kitsune smiled at him with a glint in her eyes.

Soon Akiras kids woke up and approached Nia eyeing the newcomer.  
Ami tilted her head to the side and asked. "Who are you?"  
"Oh..mommy calls me Nia. so that's who i am. vul." Nia cheerfully replied.  
Rin looked at her in confusion. "Mommy?"  
"Dad... what is she talking about?" Rei Said as she looked at her father.  
Nia walked over to Kitsune and nuzzles her.  
"This is mommy."

Rei went wide eyed. "Oh Aunti Kitsune!, I didnt know you had a kid!"  
Kitsune shot a glare at Rei who quieted down.  
It was Nia's turn to ask questions now. "So who are you?"  
"I am Rei, These are my Sisters Ami and Rin.. we are our daddy's kids.." Rei responded. as she gestured to Ami and Rin.  
Akira looked at his daughters. "Girls.. in away.. Nia here is your 'sister'"

In a burst of energy all three girls yelled out: "WELCOME SISTER!" and tackled Nia starting a play fight.  
Akira smiled on the inside. _"Cute..."_  
But as Nia laughed, Akira's sensitive ears picked up a tone that seemed familier to him.  
"Huh?" He muttered. _"That sounded like..."  
_Kitsune was now at Evaglins side explaining Nia's arrival to her. "Oh thats too bad.." Evaglin said after hearing the tale.  
Akira shook his head thinking his mind was playing tricks on him.

Turning back to the play fight between the four vulpix kits Ami made a grab at Nia's hind leg and Nia's face went from joy to fear.  
"AGH!" She cried out causing the other three to suddenly stop.  
Ami looked at her with worry. "Whats wrong?"  
Nia was soon shuddering and clutching her head.  
"VULLLLLLL" She cried out incomprehensibly.

Akira walked to her and layed down to be eye level with her. "You alright?"  
Nia wiped some tears away with her paw and looked at him. "I.. I had a scary thing in my head."

Akira looked at Kitsune for a answer who just shook her head and started to soothe Nia. "Its alright little one."  
Nia got up and walked to her mother and curled up next to her shivering.

Evaglin looked puzzled. "What do you think is wrong with Nia?" She asked Akira.  
Akira sighed. "I don't know.. could be a ghost pokemon using 'dream eater' or 'nightmare'... but she wasnt asleep."  
Frowning Evaglin sat down and scratched her ear with her hind leg like a dog causing Akira to stifle a laugh. "Anyway.. Nia clear went through a traumatic event.."

Akira looked around. "Anyway... we should find a more permanent shelter.. like a cave, I dont know if we will ever get found."  
Evaglin sighed this time. "Pesimistic much?"

Kitsune looked down at Nia who stopped shivering. "Are you calmed down now little one?"  
"Y..yes... mommy." Nia said with a hint of uncertainty.  
"Thats good.." Kitsune said nuzzling Nia.

Nia blinked a few times then looked up at Kitsune. "What are those pokemoln called?, With no fur except on thier head and they have multi colored fur? They stand on two legs?" She asked innocently.

Akira held back a guilty smile. "Those are humans, they arn't pokemon like us."  
_"Well... technecly speaking._" He added in his mind.  
Nia blinked again. "I had a dream i was one..once...."

Akira's eyes went wide and looked at Kitsune who glared at him with the obvious message of 'Do not ask'.

"Well that is interesting.." Akira said trying to hide his curiousity.  
Nia looked at Akira as if trying to remember something else. "I don't know why but...looking at you uncle...reminds me of one from my dream......."  
"Hmm?, Tell me about it.." Akira asked.  
Kitsune started to lay down shaking her head as if he said something stupid.

"..He had cold blue eyes..that's all i remember..." Nia said uncertainly.

Akira was now thoroughly spooked. _"What.. is she talking about..."_  
"What does it mean when a two headed bird asks for your name?" She asked.  
"Probably being friendly." Kitsune said. "Hmph. They almost ran over me. i felt like smacking them! vul vul!" Nia said with enthusiasm that fanned the flames of suspicion in Akira's head. Nia continued. "The one human I remember is the one crying for me..it had yellow fur on its head..." She looked at Kitsune in confusion.  
"Why do they have different furs if they're all the same?" Akira almost faceplanted at the question.  
"I cant really explain that..." Kitsune replied sheepishly.  
Nia decided to ask another question. "Why is uncles mate yellow and you're red?"

Akira and Kitsune grinned a little bit at eachother.  
"Well.. we are special in a way... Aunt Evaglin over there is a normal Ninetales wheras Uncle Akira and I are a special kind.."  
Kitsune explained to the best of her ability.

"She reminds me of another from my dream.. a human who liked her mate WAYYY to much." Nia said smiling a little bit.  
Now Kitsune was curious. "Describe it for me please."  
"Well, her mate would fall on his face when ever she cried out for him.... she had red fur on her head.. not as red as yours though..." She explained causing Akira to faceplant immediatly. "Yea just how Uncle did just now!" She laughed.

_"This Kit... it saw me back when I was human... I can guess from when I faced John, she already described Cindy, Evaglin and I... this is too confusing." _Akira thought as he got up.

"Thats quite a dream" Kitsune said putting a paw on Nia's head getting a laugh out of her.

"I.." Akira started to speak when Kitsune glared at him again.  
Evaglin nudged against Akira as she finally put some pieces together. "This is too wierd.. you think it watched from the bushes during the battle?"  
Akira nodded curtly. "Yea.. thats only way I can think of.."

Nia started to yawn and curled up at Kitsune's feet and fell asleep.

Ami, Rei, and Rin shrugged as they couldn't understand half of what was said and went over Evaglin and did the same.  
Kitsune smiled at Akira before closing her eyes.

Akira groaned as he left Evaglin with the kids.  
He jumped ontop of a large boulder and stared at the night sky. _"Sis... I am sorry.." _He thought for the umteanth time before looking back at his family.

--  
AN: Not much changed. just spelling and spacing.


	10. Reunion of Siblings

AN: Short chapter on Omega

Mika stared at her brothers image on the vid-phone and waited for his answer.  
"So your saying... that Akira and Evaglin had kids??" Mikoto responded while rubbing his bearded chin.  
"Hehe.. he is the first of us to have a family.. and I though I would considering my girlfriends addiction to get me to marry her."  
Mika smiled. "You dont have a girlfriend Mikoto.. but I know you like Nomi.."

Mikoto then let out a loud laugh and tried to change the subject. "So tell me... if they are still pokemon... and their kids have both human and pokemon DNA... hmm.." he stopped in mid-thought.

"I wonder how the kids would look human."  
Mika shook her head. "Only you would find the bright side of everything.., but your buddy's in the science dept. are still suffering from the loss of Jonathan and Emily.." Mikoto nodded. "Yea.. Jonathan had better potential then I did, and Emily always was there to assist anyone with anything." Mikoto let out a sigh before continuing. "Did you know Jonathan liked Emily... in almost the exact way Evaglin liked Akira?"  
Mika nodded. "I noticed... but it seems work relationships don't seem to work out do they..." She stopped then laughed.  
"What's next.., finding out Jonathan and Emily are transformed and they end up with kids?" Mikoto laughed. "Knowing Omega's luck... it will, but I got that blood sample you sent me... very peculiar."

Mika raised her eyebrow. "What."

"The Pokemon DNA was somehow stimulated to absorb and assimilate human DNA.. if we could reverse engineer the virus.." Mikoto responded before being cut off.  
"Then we may have found a cure!" Mika cried out.  
Mikoto sighed. "Not that easy sis.... I need to do so many blood tests and I don't have the time.. my thesis on potential shiny colors is due next week.."

Mika groaned.

"Hurry it up please... and when your done.. I will send a chopper for you."  
Mikoto looked at her inquisitivly. "What about the blockade?"  
Mika laughed. "Its been throughly handled by the ODF."  
Mikoto nodded then hung up.

Two days later Mika stood on the top most helicopter landing pad as a jet chopper landed. The door opened and Mikoto jumped out with a suitcase in hand. "Hey sis." He yelled over the engine of the Helicopter as Mika rushed over and hugged him. "Last time you hugged me like this was when Mom and Dad died.." Mikoto said glumly. Mika's tough exterior she was forced to wear finally broke and she cried. "I want Akira back.... I just do.."  
Mikoto patted her on the back. "We will get him back home... Even if we have to hire people to find him..."

Mika sighed. "I hope your right.. My week was miserable, Not only is Obsidian getting a lead on us, we are behind on half the projects since Jonathan and Emily went missing... Arceus must hate us now.." Mika said.  
"I am sure Emily and Jonathan will turn up.. they probably are taking their time and Obsidian is probably taking advantage of the HDC's blockade... but since they are gone, we will catch up." Mikoto said confidently. Mika sniffled. "Yea your right.. lets go up to the office."  
They turned from the helicopter and headed inside as a flock of pidgey and starly flew overhead.

Later that night Mika managed to get ahold of General Kikari.  
He frightened her a little but she had to deal with him.

"General Kikari, Good to speak with you." She said trying to sound buisness like.  
_"Really huh.. well your wasting time I understand why you are asking and I already dispatched men to locate the targets in question, also we have reason to believe that there is more then One 'special' ninetales." _Kikari replied over the phone.

"Alright but be advised that they may have vulpix kits traveling with them, Try to bring them along aswell.. unharmed please." Mika asked.

_"Fine, but the HDC is not Omega's pokemon catchers, We had to redeploy half our forces to relocate several pokemon and to catch the infected still unaccounted for now, wait you said vulpix kits right?" _Kikari asked with confusion.

"Yes.. thats all I will indulge General." Mika hung up the phone.

"Life's mysterious... and its just a large story with untold chapters.."  
Mika looked up and saw Moro standing over her.  
"What do you mean.." Mika asked staring at her with a worn look over her face/  
"You must understand this is just a dark chapter in everyones life... I forseen it and anticipated everything but not Akira's predicament." Moro said crypticly.  
Mika stared at her. "Ever since I was little.. I knew something was special about you.. but I want to know what it is now."  
Smiling Moro shook her head. "Its not time to reveal my past or reasonings.."  
Mika slammed her fist. "It is time!, I was forced to grow up too fast twice now! One when Mom and Dad died and now when Akira disappeared!, Do you honostly think I will put up with running the company any longer!"

Moro stared at her. "It is a reason I have heard and seen all too much.." She said before turning into her Silver ninetales form.  
Mika sat down and muttered angerly. After a few moments she recalled something her Brother found when she was still a little girl. "Maybe if..."  
She got up and walked out of the office with Moro staring at her as she walked out. It was time to visit her childhood home one last time.

--  
AN: More mysteries with Moro. XD


	11. Day of interest

AN: Little bit of a complex chapter with event rearranged.

Akira woke up the next morning to find no one around. "Evaglin!?, Kitsune?" He called out.

He got up and sniffed the air. After a minute he got their scent and he followed it till he found them at a nearby river.

Kitsune was in a narrow but shallow river batting fish out of the river with her paw. Being in the water caused her minor pain as seen by the mild grimace on her face.  
Nia, Ami, Rei, and Rin were watching and laughing as each fish got slapped out of the water.

"Do it again mommy!" Nia cried out happily.

Kitsune smirked at brought a paw up and slammed it down causing four fish to jump out of the water. "Tackle them!" She said.

"Alright!" Rin said as all four jumped and tackled the fish onto the other side of the river.

Nia had the fish hanging by its tail in her mouth. "Nasty fish.." Nia said spitting it out.  
"You need to cook it first sweety." Kitsune said.

"Yo!" Akira said walking up to them.  
Evaglin walked over and nuzzled him. "Sleep well?"  
Akira nodded. "Yea."  
He looked at the large pile of fish and among the pile were a few magikarp.  
"Fishing huh.. remember the fun we had Evaglin back when we were kids?"  
Evaglin smiled. "I remember a Magikarp knocking you out."  
Akira thought for a moment. "Oh yea our first date.."

Evaglin blushed slightly at the true memory.  
Smiling Akira looked at her. "But I know the truth."  
"Eep!" Evaglin buried her face with her paws.

"Don't worry Eva... I understand.. but seriously. a Magikarp hitting me in the head? Need a better lie then that." Akira laughed.  
"Darn it." Evaglin said.

Rei started darting through the water trying to get fish when she started to wobble. "Owie.. I forgot water hurts." She stumpled onto the river bank and collapsed.  
Evaglin went up to Rei and gave her a Oran berry she found.  
A minute after eating it Rei got up and nuzzled her mother in thanks.

Nia bounced around laughing as more fish were sent into the pile. Kitsune got out of the river panting slightly. "No more fish please.." she summoned up some more of her energy and fired a flamethrower at the fish cooking them enough to eat.

The four vulpix found a giant fish that Kitsune had caught and shared it.

Akira smiled. "Who said Ninetales were herbivores only. If I dont eat meat soon I will die." Akira joked to Evaglin who smiled. "Yea! I am dieing for a hamburger."

As they each grabbed a fish, Akira leaned over to whisper to Evaglin. "You know.. if we ever become human.. I think Purity Canyon would be a great place to visit."  
Evaglin went wide eyed. "Purity Canyon? That place is supposed to have the most healthy water ever!"  
Akira frowned slightly. "Yea.. but the odds of us being found.. are slim, we might as well enjoy what we got.. Besides Nia seems to be enjoying herself to much for us to invoke sudden change on her."Nodding Evaglin went back to eating.

Back in Johto at the Ryoto Estate Mika had chills up her spine as she entered her childhood home for the first time since her parents died. The house was technically abandoned but the groundskeeper kept the outside tidy. The inside was a different story. Dust was everywhere.

_"This place gives me the creeps..." _She thought.  
Something caught her eye and she noticed it was a old family photo taken before Akira went on his trip around the Johto region.  
_"That trip was a milestone for us... Akira became Johto league champion and Kitsune evolved... but After Akira won... Mom and Dad died.."  
_Mika started to tear up.  
After crying for a moment she wiped away the tears.

_"I can't dwell on the past...."  
_She went through the house and entered a old room that she was looking for.

She opened a drawer in the desk in the room and found what she was looking for. A old diary bound by a red chain with a silver Ninetales pendent.  
"I know this is applys to you Moro..." Mika whispered.

She unbound the book and placed the Pendant on the desk.

She opened the book and saw only the first few words were in english. The rest were in a language she couldnt understand. One word stood out among all of them: 'Yasuo'.

Mika stared at it in puzzlement before returning to island.

Mika Returned to Omega Corp and found a Silver haired woman in a ancient dress staring out the office window when she arrived.  
"Excuse me... Who are you?" Mika asked apprehensively.  
The woman turned and her eyes explained them all to Mika.

"M..moro?" Mika said taking a step back.

Moro nodded with a smile. "I thought it would best to converse with you in this form.. But Mind you.. I am not human.." She closed her eyes and she disappeared leaving her Ninetales form in its place.  
She let the information sink in before assuming the human 'astro projection' form.

Mika shook her head. "Of course.. Ninetales have the skill to do that.. but only after a certain number of years.., Moro... How old are you.." Mika asked.  
Moro smiled slyly. "Older then you would think..."

Mika's interest turned to anger as she waved the book at moro. "I will figure your secrets out Moro."

Moro's eyes widened and showed much surprise when she saw the book and the chain.  
The surprise was soon covered up by a sly smile.  
"Try as you might... you wont find it easily.. I said before 'All in due time.'."

Mika stared at Moro with a piercing stare that would have melted steel. "Moro... I am now no stranger to this Society stuff since I had to deal with those brats in the detention level and researching every aspect of this virus until Akira and Evaglin are found."

Moro raised a eyebrow.

"The fact they had kids while inflicted with this virus is strange enough but atleast they are together. THAT IS THE ONLY BENEFIT I SEE OUT OF THIS WHOLE DAMN THING!!" Mika snapped.

Moro closed her eyes and smiled. "You need to relax young one.... The time will come when Akira will come home.. either on his own... or with someones help.. I can sense it."

Mika skepticly glared again. "I heard that one before."

She opened her e-mail and got several encouraging reports from agents in Hoenn. Several have found infected and contained them for eventual curing. No agents were infected.

"Finally something is going well for once."

She started flipping through the book she found more names in english and among them was a man named Demetrie. Again Mika couldnt make any sence of this. She remembered Akira saying the book came from their grandmother when she passed away leaving Moro to their mother who then left Moro to herself when she died. Mika looked at Moro who adopted a statue like appearance standing infront of the window gazing out at the sea.

She thought back to those society kids and remembered them mentioning a figure from the book.

_Flashback:  
The strange kids sneered at Mika as she glared at them. "Yasuo will bless all of you with his gift and you will all understand!!"_

_Mika scoffed at this. "I suppose so.. but I highly doubt it brat, There is two beings I believe in.. Kami, and her pokemon Arceus.. Those two havent blessed me.. what makes you think your demi god will."_

_"Just wait! Yasuo's blessing will come to the world!!" The kid yelled again.  
Mika turned. "We will see.."_

_End flashback_

_--_

_Back with Akira. He was having the time of his life as he played with his daughters and niece._

Nia had come along way since she met up with them and was getting more confident.

"Where are you girls.." Akira said smiling.

"Above you!!" Nia said jumping off a branch and tackling Akira down.  
Akira laughed and tickled Nia with his tails. "How you get up there?"

"I climbed!" She said happily.  
"Hehe where are..." He barley got to finish his sentence when the three sisters jumped on Akira from behind. "GOT YOU!" They yelled together.

Akira shook them off. "Alright go off and play.. your gonna kill dad at this rate."

"OK!" They said again.

They ran off with Nia leaving Akira alone with Evaglin.  
"They are our blessing.." Evaglin said.  
Akira agreed. "Yes they are.."

Evaglin looked at him with in the eyes. "I was wondering.. why did you act so cold to me after the Johto tournament all those years ago?"

Akira sighed. "I supposed I owe you a answer Evaglin.., I was devestated when my parents died and I vowed to run the Company in their name.. I just.. never put anyone in front of me in matters.. it was always the company, but seeing this side of the spectrum now opened my eyes to the worlds beauty and yours."

Evaglin blushed beneath her cream colored fur. "Aw..."

"Our blessings... I hope this happiness can remain..." Akira said.  
Evaglin rested her head against his shoulder. "Yes... This society and virus be damned.. Its given us a chance to be together.. but we cant forget who we are.."

They stared at the playing kids for the rest of the day.

--  
AN: Next chappy up soon.


	12. New home and New Friends

On Omega Island Mika was finally able to contact the HDC camp in hoenn.

"Life's mysterious... and its just a large story with untold chapters.."

Mika looked up and saw Moro standing over her.  
"What do you mean.."

"You must understand this is just a dark chapter in everyones life... I forseen it and anticipated everything but not Akira's predicament." Moro said crypticly.

Mika stared at her. "Ever since I was little.. I knew something was special about you.. but I want to know what it is now."  
Smiling Moro shook her head. "Its not time to reveal my past or reasonings.."

Mika slammed her fist. "It is time!, I was forced to grow up too fast twice now! One when Mom and Dad died and now when Akira disappeared!, Do you honostly think I will put up with running the company any longer!"  
Moro stared at her. "It is a reason I have heard and seen all too much.." She said before turning into her Silver ninetales form.  
Mika sat down and muttered angerly. After a few moments she recalled something her Brother found when she was still a little girl. "Maybe if..."

She got up and walked out of the office with Moro staring at her as she walked out.

When they arrived at the lab Mikoto looked at Mika with a look asking who Moro was but dropped the subject to get at the matter at hand.  
Mika stared at the two contained pokemon that Mikoto was working on while he explained.

"I don't know how to remove the virus completly but I can attempt to remove the anger with a mixture of incense and other ingrediants." He said.  
The captured Infernape and Espion smacked into the side of the clear containment unit they were in.  
Mika nodded. "Yea.. I think we should also send out several search parties to the Hoenn region. Tell them to bring back any virals for curing.. but I got to get permission."  
Mikoto thought. "If I recall I heard on the news that General Kikari got control of the HDC again."

Wide eyed Mika stared at him. "Evaglin's old man?! Wow.. this will be easier then I thought.. I still will send one team to Hoenn to find them."

She walked out of the lab and headed upstairs to the Security division.  
Three large men were tweaking their fire arms when she walked in. "Ms Ryoto! Welcome to our humble abode!" The leader said.

"Can it.." Mika growled. "You three are to go to Hoenn and search for a group of ninetales... infact capture any you find.."

The guards nodded. "we will try, got any toys for us to use?"  
Mika smiled and brought out a single ball. A Gray and White ball with a C on the top of the ball.  
"The Omega Corp Containment ball.., So I hearby authorize the usage of these Modified Masterballs."

The guard smiled. "Alright.. We will head out for ya."

Mika nodded. "Good luck.

--

Back in Hoenn, Akira found a cave late that day that was relatively big but Akira told the kids to not wander to the darker parts of the cave.

"This would have made a good 'secret base' those kids make in the region..." Akira said with fondness.

Evaglin looked around. "Yea.... but are you sure this is a right choice? I mean.. This could be our home for a long time." She said worriedly.  
Akira nodded a her. "We cant live out in the open and this cave is the best we got.."  
They watched as the kits were firing Ember shots at a hole nearby playfully. A diglett kept darting in and out playing with them dodging the shots each time.  
"I got ya!" Rin said slamming her paw onto the hole but it was knocked back by the Digletts hard head.

Rei and Ami fire more ember shots that turned the sand around the hole into glass.

Nia batted at the glass after it caught her attention. "What is this.." She asked.

Kitsune was watching nearby and shook her head. "This is how it is being a parent?" She asked Evaglin.  
Sticking out her tongue Evaglin nodded. "Yep.. just wait till you get the real deal."  
Kitsune shook her head then smirked at Evaglin "That is not such a bad idea, They are cute aren't they.." She said staring at the four vulpix kits.

Akira nudged her with one of his tails. "I remember a certain young vulpix that slept next to me for years.., what happened to her, Hmm?" Akira asked playfully.

Kitsune gave a smooth chuckle then spoke in a soft voice. "She grew up.." Kitsune said in a very seductive voice that made Akira raise a eyebrow. "I am just gonna ignore that.." He muttered to himself as he settled down to go to sleep.

Akira woke up the next morning and yawned as he prepared to go gather food for his family. He turned his head and saw his daughters and niece curled up against Evaglin. He looked around and Kitsune was no where to be found.

_"Where is she.."_Akira wondered as he stepped out into the morning sunlight. Stretching one last time he went off to the river to get fish and berries for the family.  
As he walked to the river he saw more and more pokemon returning to their natural actions since the lilycove incident but Akira couldn't help but wonder how many of those contained the virus or were once human.

He found a nice shallow part of the river which had several berry trees growing next to it. Two Pikachu were trying to get to some of the sitrus berries on one  
of the trees by having one stand on the others shoulders.  
"Come on... we need the food." The pikachu on the bottom said with alot of fatigue in his voice.  
The other Pikachu was female and sounded more annoyed then tired. "I am trying! Its not my fault that that those crazy pokemon attacked our home and ruined our food stores."

Akira walked calmly up to the tree and the Pikachu noticed him and stopped trying to get the berry. They seemed half scared and have determined torn between fighting and running.

"Are.. are you one of them?" The male asked.

Akira smiled. "No.. I am like you two.. just a innocent bystander caught up in this madness."

The Pikachu stared at eachother in uncertainty before looking at Akira again. "Yea right.. your going to get us to lower our guard then your going to bite us!" The male said defensively.

Akira couldn't help but laugh inside. _"It really got that bad around here that pokemon can barley trust eachother."_  
Taking another Step toward the river Akira asked: "Why are you so.. mistrusting?"

The female spoke this time with fear in her voice. "We were attacked by a group of pokemon.. one of which was your species.. we barley escaped!"

Akira frowned. "I am sorry that you are troubled by all this... but believe me.. I am not one of them."  
The Pikachu finally eased up. "Alright... we will trust you for now.. but any funny buisness and we will zap you!" The male said again.

After a few minutes they finally got a Sitrus berry off the tree and Akira had collected a good number of fish.  
Akira stared at them and smiled. "My name is Akira.. whats your names?"

The male gestured to himself. "I am Eric and this is my wife Cillia."  
Akira's eyes narrowed. "Did you happen to once be human?"

The Pikachu winced and nodded slowly. "Yes..."  
Akira looked at them. "I was too.. same with my wife.. but our kids are pokemon born.."

Eric sighed. "Yea.. Cillia and I were taking the Bicycle path near mauville when we were attacked by these kids.. next thing you know we were Pikachu..., we spent the next month trying to make a living.. but to no avail.."

Cillia started to cry. "What have ever done to deserve this?"

Akira closed his eyes. "Only Arceus knows.. but I have no solution for you... except.. maybe you can stay with my family for awhile."  
Eric and Cillia nodded with renewed vigor. "Thank you!, We are desperate for company that wont attack us!" Eric cried out.

Akira smiled. "No problem.. I could use some new friends about now.."  
He moved to pick up some fish but Eric and Cillia quickly picked up several as well. "Let us help you atleast."

_"They must have been nice people before all this started.." _Akira thought solemnly.

When they arrived at the cave Evaglin and the kids were already awake and outside the cave. Kitsune was asleep on top with her ears fidgeting as if she was in a dark dream.  
Akira and his new friends arrived finally. "Yo! I found several friends while I was out." Akira said.

Ami, Rei, and Rin walked up and respectfully bowed to Eric and Cillia.  
"Such nice girls.." Cillia said. Nia on the other hand ran up and greeted them. "I am Nia!"

"Nice to meet you Nia." Cillia said with a smile.

Akira looked at Eric and Cillia. "These three are my Daughters Ami, Rei, and Rin.. this." He said rubbing Nia's head with his paw. "Is My niece Nia."

Eric's ears perked up and he whispered to Akira. "Was Nia human or poke born?"  
Akira shook his head and whispered back. "Truth be told.. I don't know.. she found us a few days back and we adopted her."

"Anyway that lovely ninetales over there is my wife Evaglin, and the Red ninetales on top of the cave is Kitsune."

Cillia smiled and asked a obvious question. "How did you and Kitsune become shinys?"  
Akira smiled and shrugged.  
On the other hand Eric was thinking. "Kitsune... where did I hear that name before..."

Akira raised a eyebrow.

"Now I remember!" He yelled out before whispering to Akira.  
"The Omega Tournament! I took Cillia there when Omega corp hosted it! You are Champion Akira Ryoto!!"

"Bound to find a few fans of mine in life." Akira muttered.

Cillia smacked Eric upside the head with her tail. "Don't grovel Eric.."  
Eric got up and rubbed his head. "Hehe sorry."

"So did you see any other pokemon around here." Akira asked.

"Not really... aside from those punks that ruined our home and your family we saw a Quilava and a Luxray a fewdays back.. we disregarded them and ran off."

_"Must be cindy.. and the Luxray.. Could that be Sarah?, Could explain where she was when I got johns pokemon from those society kids."  
_Akira thought carefully.

Eric and Cillia bowed. "In anycase we thank you for welcoming us to be neighbors so to speak." Cillia said.  
"Yea and its a real Honor meeting you Akira." He said which resulted in another Tail-whip to the head from his wife. "Next time I am using a thundershock."  
Eric scratched his head again in embarassment. "Sorry."

Akira shook his head.

Life just got better but then a sudden realization hit him. _"The day my parents died... it's tomarrow.."_ He thought sadly.

--  
AN: Omega is in on the hunt for Akira and Eric and Cillia are introduced. Also Moro is expanded on alot more.


	13. Solemn Day

AN: kinda dark themed chapter. Just meant for transition. Little to no modification. (PS: Yay I broke Clash of Demons word limit)

--

On Omega Island Mika was not happy at all. Today was a solemn day for Omega corp and very few people were on the island because of it.  
10 years ago today Omega Corp founders Akemi and Yomiko Ryoto, the parents of Akira, Mika, and Mikoto Ryoto passed away.  
Only Mika, Mikoto and a Handfull of dedicated employees actually worked during this day of grievance. Mika stared out the window of her office along with her new friend Nomi Masterson whose sister disappeared awhile back. They stared at the dark sky and into the rain as if the weather mirrored the mood on the Island.

"They say... that when the great beast of the sea weeps.. it appears as rain..." Nomi said.

Mika solemnly nodded. "Yes... I wish.... so many things.. that I doubt even Jirachi can make them come true."  
Nomi but a hand on Mika's shoulder. "Listen Mika.. You want your brother and Evaglin back... I want my sister and Jonathan back.. but I doubt.. even I will see them again.. Why can't you realize the possibility?"

Mika's eyes soon welled up with tears. "Nomi.. I said it before.. I am not ready.. and never was ready..I can't handle loss well.. I cried for weeks when Mom and Dad died... its a miracle I am holding it in with Akira gone."

Nomi looked at her with concern. "Let me ask you.. who do you blame for this?"  
Mika wiped her eyes. "I blame the damn society, the damn HDC, and I blame John Ping.."

Nomi frowned. She had looked at the boys file. "What does John Ping have to do with Akira?"

Mika got a cold look in her eyes. "Akira's final letter said that Kitsune got infected in a battle against John Ping.. and Kitsune in turn Infected Akira and Evaglin.."

Nomi looked shocked. "You can't blame the guy for what was out of his control."

Mika shrugged it off. "Who do you blame for your losses?"

Nomi's face contorted with Rage. "Its obvious that bastard Scottsdale got Jonathan and then abducted Emily out of spite for both Jonathan and the company.. you heard what he said when Akira fired his ass a few years back."

"Right.. after the Lugia Project." Mika said recalling. "But you cant assume its Scottsdale.. I said Jonathan and Emily probably are taking a unofficial vacation somewhere.. you know they been dieing to get time alone." Mika Explained.

Nomi shook her head this time. "No... I have a feeling.. Trust me.. Scientists hold grudges against eachother for along time.. why do you think I am still beating up Mikoto after all these years."

Mika smirked evilly. "Good point."

The door to the office opened and a Female tech with Rust colored hair in black overalls and a Omega Tech Support Suit walked in.  
"Hey Cuz, hey Nomi." She said.

"Oh hey Tanya.." Mika said trying to sound cheerful.

"Say I need new generators for the labs if Mikoto's project works.. so can you authorize the funding?" Tanya asked.

Mika nodded and hugged Tanya. "Anything for you Tanya... aside from Mikoto your the only family I got left right now."  
Tanya smile and hugged her back. "Yea I know and I miss Akira soon.. but get him back here because I owe him a Butt kicking for making me go through all this damn red tape the HDC invoked on us for shipping supplies." Tanya said letting go and walking out.

Nomi flicked her black hair and stared outside again. "Mika.. do you ever thing things will be normal again?"

"Doubtful Nomi.. But I got things to do right now so can you head back to the labs?" Mika said.  
Nomi bowed. "Of course."

After she left Mika glared around the office. "I know your here Moro.." As if on cue Moro materialized out of thin air."  
"It appears my psychic powers cannot fool you any longer." She said slyly.

"I know you miss Mother as well.. so tell me.. how did you truly felt about her." Mika challenged.

Moro lowered her head. "Yomiko was my best friend.. even I confided to her my True identity.. as only one person per generation I will tell.. and I have yet to tell you or Akira the secret."

"So... tell me this.... Were you apart of the Society a long time ago!?" Mika said.

Moro nodded very slowly. "Yes... but in what capacity is for me to tell and you to find out."

Mika clenched her hands into fists. "Moro... get out of my office.... NOW"

"Very well.." Moro said vanishing again.

Mika punched the desk in anger. "AKIRA PLEASE COME HOME!!!" She cried breaking down once again.

--

Akira was also sad today as he too remembered his parents deaths. Evaglin too was sad as she was taken in by the Ryotos after her mother Kanika disappeared.

The girls were having too much fun to notice their parents mood and were tormenting their new neighbors Eric and Cillia Hart. The two pikachu Akira met.

Kitsune was off in her own world and muttered strange things often saying she 'understands' things now. Akira couldn't notice much today.

"Mother.. Father... Please Arceus.. watch over them.." Akira said bowing his head.


	14. Society attacks Past and Present

AN: I am now on the home strech and here is Eric and Cillias tale on their PoV from Mauville.  
--

After a day of of Mourning Akira returned to normal.

He found Cillia playing with Nia who was a bundle of energy that the poor human turned Pikachu could barley keep track of.  
"Where are you Nia.." Cillia said in a sing song voice.  
When she go no reply her ears twitched along with her circlular red cheeks. "There you are." She brought her arms in and released a small bolt of electricity that struck a tree knocking Nia out of it but she landed on her feet in a graceful manner.

Akira watched in amazment. It was like looking at Kitsune when she was a vulpix.  
He turned to stare at the said ninetales and saw her looking at him with a smile on her face.

"She is learning well isn't she?" Kitsune said with much confidence and pride in her voice.

Akira smiled at sat next to her. "Its like looking through a window to the past... she reminds me so much of you."  
Sighing Kitsune playfully rested her head on Akira's shoulder earning a growl from Evaglin who was nearby. "Yes... she really seems to admire me.. she is actually trying her hardest to beat Ami, Rei, and Rin in their games.. she dislikes being the one who trails behind."

Akira coughed slightly. "Yes indeed." His eyes narrowed slightly at Nia. _"Something still is odd about that girl... I cant put my finger on it.... well if I had fingers anyway." _

Nia darted back into the bushes leaving Cillia confused after she was struck with a confuse ray attack.  
Cillia spun around and fell onto her back muttering gibberish.

Kitsune cackled as she watched. "Thats my girl.."

Akira looked at Kitsune out of the corner of his eye. Kitsune how ever noticed. "Something wrong?"  
Shaking his head Akira responded: "No... I just thinking things.."

"Like what?" Kitsune asked.  
"Not much..." Akira said.  
Kitsune layed down and watched Nia jump out and confuse Eric who was walking by.  
Akira decided to join in and Nia bolted back in to the bushes.  
"I am going to get you uncle." Nia taunted.

Akira smirked.

After a minute Nia jumped out with her tails fanned out and she faintly glowed blue.

_"She learned psychic attacks??"_Akira was surprised as he felt Nia use her new abilities against him.  
Even Kitsune stood up in amazment. "Wow..."

Nia smirked. "I saw you use this once before Uncle.. I practiced every day until I was able to do it!" She said with pride.

Akira fanned out his tails and used Confusion on Nia engaging in a psychic battle.  
"You definatly got potential.." Akira said stopping his attack.

Nia also calmed down and panted. "Yea.. just something in me wanted to try and beat you... I dont know.. just another voice.."

Akira looked at Nia closely in the eyes as if trying to view into her soul. "Nia.. you are special in someway.. but in what way.. is too be seen." Akira nuzzled Nia fondly before getting up to wake up Cillia and Eric.

Akira woke up Eric and Cillia from their confused daze and went over to his daughters who were practicing Flamethrower at a cave wall.

"Darn it.. cant make it last long.." Rei said smacking the ground with her paw.  
Ami stopped her attack and collapsed. "This is rough."  
Rin managed to keep her flamethrower stream going for 10 seconds before stopping. "Maybe it would be easier if we were like mommy and daddy.."

Rei looked at her sister. "What do you mean?"

Akira heard everything and understood. "Girls you cant be like us without a special rock called a Fire stone.."  
They looked at him with interest. "Whats a fire stone Daddy?" Rin asked.  
"The fire stone is a orange gem rock with a fire pattern on it that exhibits special energy that makes certain pokemon evolve.. vulpix's such as yourselves evolve by that method."

"Evolve?" Ami asked inquisitivly.

Akira smiled and sat down. "Evolving is a human term to describe pokemon growing up and when pokemon grow up they change shape."  
Rei was really interested. "You mean.. we grow up and be like you..?"

"Yes.. I dont know how to explain it.. but when a pokemon evolves their entire body glows white and then change shape, When the light disappears you will have a new form." Akira explained. "For example.. if you three were to evolve now.. you would glow white and slowly turn into how your mother looks like, your body changes, your fur color changes.."

"So.. we wont be red.. we would be cream colored?" Rei asked again.  
"yes... there are rare cases of pokemon becoming shiny which is a term for different color. Aunti Kitsune and I are two examples."

"I want to be a shiny!!" Rin said bouncing up and down on her paws.  
"Me too!!" Ami said with Rei also agreeing.

Akira laughed and nuzzled his kids. "There is always a chance."

Cillia scampered in.  
"You look like you been a father for years Akira." she said.

"Yea.. but its been little over a month or so." He replied.

Cillia sat down and sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Akira asked.

"When we were human.. Eric and I were planning on starting a family.. but now since we are pokemon.. the question has changed.."  
"If we do start a family.. should the kids be human.. or be pichu..." She said with tears slowly weeping out of her eyes.

Akira sat next to her while the girls surrounded Cillia looking at her.  
"Tell me where did you leave orginially?"

Cillia sniffed. "Fortree city... Eric and I worked at the Secret Base shops there."

Akira frowned and tried to comfort her. "Why dont you tell me what happened near mauville?"

Cillia looked at Akira and sighed at him. "Sure I will tell you.. but I dont think your girls should be here for the story."

Ami, Rei, and Rin heard the hint and left.

Akira looked at Cillia with a glum look on his face. This makes three people he knew infected at mauville.  
Cillia now stared at the celing of the cave trying to recall. "You see it began..:"

_--  
Flashback  
--_

_Eric and Cillia were enjoying their bike ride from fortree city and really enjoying the wind. Cillia laughed as she saw Eric swerve to dodge a torkoal that was crossing the path and almost crash. She stopped and put a hand through her black hair. "Jeeze Eric your a clutz.. we cant have your bike damaged now can we?"_

_Eric scratched the brown hair on his head and adjusted his glasses as he stopped. "Not my fault Cillia.. I just have all the luck dont I?"  
Cillia frowned. "You got decent luck.. remember you won tournament tickets from the radio station lottery?"_

_Eric beamed proudly. "Yea.. 2nd best month of my life! Right after I married you Cillia."_

_Cillia shook her head with pity. "Your a suck up.." She rode her bike up to him and smacked him upside the head earning another embarassed chuckle from him.  
"Come on.. its going to get dark soon. Boss wants us to get those dolls from the Casino before tomarrow." Cillia said starting again.  
Eric looked around nervously. "You heard the on the news about those disappearances right?" He said._

_"Oh please... its a bunch of hooha.. I dont believe anything like that could ever happen."_

_Eric sweatdropped heavily. "Dont Jinx us please."_

_She stopped as she heard movement around her. "Eric.. Get ur pokemon out." she said pulling out a pokeball and releasing a Plusle.  
The mini mouse jumped in excitment as Eric released a Minun._

_"Min..." The minun said shaking in fear._

_Cillia just got off her bike when three strangly dressed kids jumped out of nowhere and tackled Eric knocking him out cold as he fell to the ground. His minun tried shocking one of the attackers but got bit by a Seviper that appeared. The bite wound wasnt serious but the minun twitched for a moment and then got a rage filled look in its eyes as it turned and bit Cillia's plusle._

_Cillia stood in shock then she was hit from behind and her world went dark._

_Cillia and Eric woke up several minutes before midnight tied to a stump along with several other people. The kids were busy with a black haired kid dressed in black and red who was also tied up. Cillia saw a Eevee approach the kids ankle and bite it after a few minutes. Cillia was scared as she saw a boy of about 11 with the seviper from before coiled around his arm. "Enjoyed the show Miki gave you over there? Well now its your turn to be blessed." The boy said with such wickedness._

_Another kid stared at him. "So Kita.. what pokemon shall 'bless' them?"_

_The boy named Kita smiled. "How bout a pikachu.." He said. Just as he finished that one of the yellow mouse pokemon approached._

_Eric was wimpering as he saw the other kid that got bit by the eevee turn into a silver version of the pokemon that just bit him.  
Cillia was so shocked that the last thing she registered in her mind before she blanked out was a cry from the pikachu as it bit her and Eric on the arm. "PIKA!!"_

_--  
End Flashback  
--_

Cillia wiped tears off her red cheeks. "Thats how it happened.. when we came too we awoke as pikachu and everyone was gone.."

Akira bowed his head low. "Again.. I apologize for this.. But the past has happened.. and now we can only look towards the future."  
Cillia looked at him curiously. "How?"

Smiling Akira quoted something he heard Cindy say awhile back. "Its darkest before the dawn.. but the dawn is coming."  
Nodding slowly Cillia understood. "I just hope this ends soon.."

"HELLLP!!" She turned her head to see Eric getting chased by the four vulpix kits in a cat and mouse game.

"Hehe.." Akira chuckled.  
Evaglin walked up to Akira and wrapped a tail around him. "But.. what you do withyour life from now on.. is up to you." Evaglin said to Cillia.  
"Arceus may be testing us.. but its among the worlds many challenges."

Akira shook his head. "When did you get all wise, Evaglin?"

"I pulled a page out of Kitsune's book." She smiled.  
"Stop it, it doesn't suit you." Akira joked.

They didnt know that someone was looking menecingly at the family and their friends from a branch in a nearby tree.

Akira smelled something and his fur stood on end as instincts kicked in. Evaglin too was on edge.  
Cillia noticed this and asked. "Whats wrong."

Akira and Evaglin heard a cry from one of the girls and ran outside and saw a Society kid with a Seviper approaching the kits and Eric slowly. "So this where you two went.. you found yourselves some little friends." The kid Akira realized was Kita from Cillia's tale.

Akira and Evaglin growled and got Kita's attention.  
"My my.. Two ninetales.." He said then he heard another growl and Saw Kitsune behind him.

"And another one?" He said with interest. His eyes then narrowed. "You must be the Ninetales Miki wouldnt shut up about.. the girl never shut up about that Eevee boy and then she never shut up about this Ninetales.." Maybe catching you and infecting all of you will put be in Yasuo's good GRACES!" He yelled the last word and the Seviper lunged at Kitsune who dodged the attack with ease and grace. "AMI, REI, RIN, NIA!! GET INTO THE CAVE NOW!!" Akira yelled.

The four quivering vulpix's nodded and ran inside but Nia paused. "But.." She started. "NOW NIA!!" Kitsune said.  
Nia nodded. "Yes mother."  
She ran inside.

Akira turned to Eric and Cillia. "Please guard the kids.."

The two nodded to eachother and scampered to the cave.

Kita was laughing manically as the Seviper swung its poison tale at Kitsune multiple times striking the ground and trees.

Akira and Evaglin moved to attack Kita but he pulled out two pokeballs. "I hate using these tools of the heretics but they contain my backup."  
He tossed them releasing feral looking Nidorino and Nidorina.  
Akira and Evaglin froze.

"Get them!"

The Nido's roared and charged at the two Ninetales with their horns lowered.

"I Will give Miki the red one and the kits to do as she please.. but you two are mine!" Kita cried.

Kitsune fired off a flamethrower that missed the seviper as it coiled around a tree and lunged at her with awsome speed.  
"SEEEEVIPER!" It cried baring its fangs and attempting to bite her.

Kitsune smirked and jumped on a large boulder causing the seviper to aim for her in a arcing motion.  
"Game over snaky." She taunted as she jumped off and fired a Flamethrower at the boulder superheating it as the Seviper bit down on it burning its mouth and tongue. "

"VIPPPPER!!!" It cried out as it raced to the river to cool its face.

Kita snarled. "Darn you!!" He tried to grab kitsune and missed as she jumped out of the way.

Akira dodged the Nidorino's charge and used fireblast on it knocking it into the side of a tree. It disappeared in a red light as Kita paused to return it and the Nidorina which Evaglin just finished clawing apart.

Kita kicked at Kitsune catching her in the ribs causing her to Yelp.  
"No one.. No one.." He muttered then he felt something bite him. He looked and saw a vulpix biting at his ankle. "YOU LITTLE RUNT!!" He swung his foot up and the vulpix flew off.

"NIA!!" Kitsune cried out as she rushed to catch her surrogate daughter.

Akira trembled in rage as he saw the event unfold.  
"BEGONE!" He yelled as his eyes turned blue and a aura appeared around him. Kita was grabbed by Akira's psychic abilities and thrown into a tree hard.

Kita coughed up blood as he got back up. "Perfect... just what Yasuo needs... just what the elder needs..."  
Laughing Kita backed away and ran off.

Akira finally returned to normal.  
He rushed over to Kitsune who had a trembling Nia shaking with fear next to her. "I.. just like that dream..." She muttered.  
Akira realized she reacted like this when Ami came near her leg a few days before.  
"Its alright.. you saved your mother..." Akira said trying to comfort the quivering vulpix.  
"Vull.." She muttered incomprehencibly.

"You alright Kitsune?" Akira asked.  
Kitsune nodded. "Yea.. I will be alright.."  
She grabbed Nia by the scruff of her neck with her mouth and carried her back to the cave.  
Akira returned and found Evaglin panting pretty hard. "You okay?" He asked.  
Evaglin swallowed then nodded. "Yea... just been a long time since I had a work out like that."

Everyone was silent for the rest of the night. Nia was still however having a new bout of nightmares as she calls them.

Akira frowned as he feared for the safety of his family and new friends.  
_"That society kid wants something from me... but what.."_

Akira left in the middle of the night to go for walk.

After twenty minutes he heard the sound of a car approaching and he darted into the bushes.

He saw the car stop and his eyes immediatly widened when he saw the Omega Corp logo on it.

Two men stepped out of the car and turned on flashlights. They had semi auto tranq guns on slings hanging from their shoulders.  
"Why come out at Night.." One of them grumbled as he looked around before getting back in the car.

"Because.. Ms. Ryoto says the mission is top priority.." The other said getting into the car.

After the men left Akira was frozen.

_"Why.. why didnt I want to be found... its clear they were looking for me.. but.. Why did I not come out.."_ Akira now was doubting himself.  
Was Akira losing his humanity? Did he not want to be found?

Akira growled as he fought a war inside of his mind. _"Why.. I WANT TO BE NORMAL!!" _He cried.  
**_"But what type of normal?" _**Another voice in his mind asked.  
_"I want to be..."_ He replied to himself.

--  
AN: Yep I referenced John and Miki from the "Darkest before the Dawn" story and Eric and Cillia did see John get transformed.  
The Kid named Kita is basicly what I call a 'Society Admin' just like Miki. And HE is the one spying on the family at the end. He is the Beholders series current villain. ^_^ But Kita was apart of a later concept for when Akira is rescued and I like his character alot.  
But his additude is not as sadistic as Miki's but he is too wicked for his age. His Seviper is his 'tool of judgement' which he will call it.  
I know I spoiled a little bit in this AN but I dont care.  
Also the Plusle and Minun that belong to Eric and Cillia was another hint as too what they became. Cute electric mouse pokemon.  
Akira also has begun to want to be a pokemon.


	15. Akira's decision, Kita's Madness

An: YAYAYAYA NEW NEW CONTENT NEXT CHAPTER XD XD  
--

Mika woke up with a terrible shiver up her spine.  
_"Why did I feel cold just now.."_

She shook it off and got dressed and headed up to the office.  
As she got to the elevator she paused and thought for a moment.  
Then she got on and went down to the Detention level. It was time to interrogate the kids again.

She entered their cell to the usual 'Yasuo will bless you soon' crud.  
Honostly it was annoying her.

"Listen brat.. Kami herself along with Arceus, the two religious deities I believe Haven't blessed me.. WHY should I expect your 'demigod' to?"

"Don't Call Yasuo a demigod! He is greater then Arceus!" One of the kids cried out in Defence.  
Mika slapped the kid. "You should learn manners brat." She turned and walked out.

--

Mikoto was in his lab sweating hard over a complex machine he was trying to build.  
"Come on.." He kicked the machine as Mika walked in. "Hey sis.. The cure machine prototype is done.. but without a proper cure agent its useless.. the only thing we got on this virus is how to nullify the rage portion and thats only a long term treatment.

He gestured to the contained Infernape and Espeon which were considerably calmer.

"Shall I return them to the pokemon center for proper storage?" Mikoto asked.

"No." Mika replied sharply.

"No?, Why?" Mikoto asked again.

"I got a plan for them." Mika replied.

--

Back with Akira he played with a now normal Nia who was enjoying tackling Akira and loved using confuse ray on him.  
Each time Akira woke up from the confuse ray, he slightly tossed Nia into the air.

"No fair!" Nia said pouting.

Akira did another double take as he heard that tone again.  
_"Just hearing things again.."_

Kitsune sighed as she watched Akira play with Nia.  
Evaglin came up to her and sat down. "Whats up kitsune." She asked.

"Nothing but I wish I could actually have a kid of my own.. for real." She said.  
Evaglin saw the message the Red Ninetales was trying to get across and a vein almost bursted out of her head. "Don't even think about it.."

Kitsune laughed and closed her eyes.

"GAH!!!" Evaglin shouted as she walked off.

She soon found a hole in a tree and peered her head in. She saw Eric digging something. His ears twitched as saw Evaglin. "Oh Hi.. just making a home for ourselves.. we cant stay in your cave forever you know.. ehehe."

Evaglin smiled. "Yea."

He continued to dig when Evaglin walked back to the cave.

Evaglin took a detour to the river for a moment to take a drink. As She was drinker she notice something flow from upriver.  
It was clothes.. and she saw a backpack among the group of clothing.  
"Another innocent bystander got infected." She thought glummly.

The backpack got snagged and the flap opened revealing something that made Evaglin open her eyes. Several sets of Elemental stones!  
She jumped the river and took a closer look and saw lots of them. The trainer must have been a collector because she saw: Fire, Thunder, Water, Dusk, Dawn, and Leaf stones.

"Wow.." She muttered in amazment. She counted four thunder stones and 5 fire stones.  
She pawed the stones out of the backpack and onto the bank.

After she got the stones out the bag loosened and fell into the river scattering the contents all over the river bottom.

Evaglin smiled as she dug a large hole and buried the stones.  
"These would make a good birthday gift for the girls.."  
--

Akira saw Evaglin walk back with a large smile on her face.

"Why so happy?" He asked.  
Evaglin nuzzled him after she got to him. "I found fire stones.. and thunder stones for the harts if they want them.. they were drifting down river in a backpack."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Akira asked.  
She shook her head. "Trust me.. I heard you gave the girls a lesson on evolution.. now they got the choice to evolve after a certain age.."

Akira nodded. "True.. but I don't see the Harts as Raichu at this point hehe."  
Evaglin chuckled.  
"What if we just give them the stones soon and see if they want to evolve?"

Akira shrugged. "Maybe.."

--

Far away from Akira Kita stopped running after a few minutes and he licked the blood off his lip. "This is perfect..."  
He looked back down the path and smirked. He hissed a second and his seviper slithered slowly towards him with its face still red from being burned.  
"Viper..." the seviper moaned as it slithered up Kita's arm.

Kita pet the seviper on the head as he walked towards a House he saw nearby.  
"I never had this much fun since mauville." He said to himself happily.

He hid in the bushes near the house and saw a young male about 19 watering the plants around the house.

"Ignorant fool.. well time to bless him."Kita thought evilly.

He moved the bushes slightly so he got the attention of his target.

The man looked up with a small hint of nervousness on his face.  
"who..whos there!?" He said.

Kita lowered his arm to the ground and allowed his Seviper to slither off towards the man.

"A seviper..., Gah I hate snakes!" The man yelled as he jumped back spraying the seviper with water to ward it off.

"Viper!!" It cried out as it slithered closer.

"Someone help me!!" The man said as he tried to run inside but Kita cut him off.

The man was delerious enough to not notice Kita's markings.  
"Please you got to help me!"

Kita smirked. "Fine.. I will help." He pulled out a syringe and jabbed the man getting a sample of blood then he injected himself.

The tingling sensation he was feeling since being bitten faded.  
"Another sin... but I carry on."

He smiled evilly at the man who was staring in confusion.  
"One more for good measure." He extracted more blood as the man cried out in pain. "What was that for!"  
"Your blessing is to be granted." Kita said evilly.

"What blessing?" He said failing to notice the seviper preparing to bite him.

"Welcome to yasuo's blessed world.." Kita muttered at the seviper bit the man.

"GAAAAAAH!" The man screamed falling to his knee clutching his bleeding wound.  
Kita calously checked his watch. "11:45."  
"It was only luck I came across you or else I would have been blessed in your place.."

"What do you mean you brat?" He said between gasps.

Kita pulled out a pokeball and tossed it. "I could use another snake..." Kita then caught the ball. "You will see."

14 agonizing minutes later the man was screaming in pain as it started.

"And.. here... we... go." Kita said smiling.

The man convulsed in pain as his arms and legs snapped together and seemed to fuse.  
The bones melting as his vertebraeand spine disappear as his body gets smaller and sindular like a snake. His muscles contracted and rearanged as his arms and legs disappear fully. His feet snap all the way around in a sickening 'snap' and fuse turning into a red blade like protrusion. His skin turned black and yellow and purple marks and patterns formed all over his body.

Kita relished the screaming as he saw the mans face force outward and form the angular head of a seviper. The mans ears were gone and the mans eyes turned into red elliptical pupils. Two large fangs emitted from his mouth as his other teeth disappeared. Two smaller fangs jarred upward. The change was complete as the new seviper slithered out of the clothes of its old self and collapsed.

"Magnificent..." Kita said pressing the button on the pokeball and throwing it at the seviper.

It hit the seviper and landed after sucking it inside. It wobbled once, twice. Then stopped as a faint 'ding' was heard.

Kita started cackling. "Cured!, New Tools, and a means to my plan!"  
He laughed menecingly for atleast another 10 minutes.

--  
AN: NEW CHAPTER IS NEXT!!


	16. Akira and Kitsune's confrontation

AN: This chapter is my golden chapter. I have finally caught chronicals up to speed and now I can commence with NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!  
I own Akira and his family along with Kitsune, and Eric and Cillia Hart. Jonseycat79 owns chapter was worked on along with Jonseycat79.

--

The day after Kita's attack Nia and the kits were playing around as if nothing happened, usually using Eric as the target of their games much to his ran from the kits with terror on his face. "LEAVE ME ALONE!! PLEASE!!"Chuckling from the sidelines Evaglin watched with interest. It wasn't everyday in the normal life that you see a grown pikachu being chased around by Vulpix also watched but his body refuses to untense itself from the events of yesterday. _"He was close... so_ _close to harming my family."_Kitsune looked at him noticing his physical stress. "Something on your mind, Akira?" She closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "That kid... he got so close to harming them." He replied with guilt in his flinced from the memory of the kick to the ribs she got from Kita. "But he didn't, did he?, thanks to you." Kitsune said encouragingly.

_"Yes.. but I nearly lost my self in the rage.." _He thought before answering. "Yes.. but I got a bad feeling he will be back.., he looked at me as if I was some sort of prize to be won.. its sickening..." Akira shivered as he said the last part.

Kitsune gave a sly smirk as she walked around Akira swishing her tails. "Well, We aren't very subtle ninetales.. you and I..." She said referencing a obvious fact.

Akira twitched again which was starting to bother him. "Yes.. i know...""Eric and cillia told me about him... Kita.. he was the one who turned them into pikachu." Akira sat near Akira. "It seems this Society has us all in a bundle..."

Akira closed his eyes and mentally did his trademark annoyance gesture. "I wish this can all end.."Kitsune leaned close and whispered something. "Especially after what mother's told me."

Akira looked at her in great confusion._"Your mother... Moro?"_Akira straightened up. "What do you mean?"

Kitsune grinned again. "Oh, nothing of importance." Akira frowned at her. "Tell me.., I know you Kitsune."Casually kitsune has one tail covers her face in a almost seducting manner. "Do you?" She lifted her left front paw and seemed to be inviting him with her put his face near hers and narrowed his eyes at her in a mixture of anger and confusion. "At least I think I do.."Suddenly akira had a brief image of a woman in a red dress and red hair beckoning him, her eyes show a familiar look to blinked his eyes of the image and shook his head. _"That... who.. was that?"_

"Wierd..." he muttered as Kitsune smoothly looked at her with much seriousness. "Kitsune.. tell me please, no secrets in this family."

Kitsune sighed as if she was dealing with a persistant child. "If i must..."He walked toward Akira and leaned towards his ear and seems to begin to whisper before she batted him with her paw.

Akira stared at her. "Hey!""Heh-heh. I don't give in that easily.." She said as she gave him a deep look. "There are even things I don't know about mother...."

Akira smiled slightly. "What happened to the vulpix i knew! You were so vocal back then."

"Vul vul vulpix vul!"

Akira blinked. "Bad deja'vu just there.."

Kitsune cackled. "No, that was just me being 'vocal' ..no one changed the system.""Right... thats a wierd way of putting it.." Akira noted. "But why wont you tell me.."

Nia rans by and while playing tag with Rei. Rei dodged one of Nia's tackles and smiled. "I'm gonna get ya!" Nia saidRei smirked in a similar way to her father. "No ya wont!""You may be smart but I got some tricks of my own!" Nia said defiantly.

Rei chuckled. "Hehe! Yea don't get ahead of yourself!"Nia did a feint manuever and hopped off a nearby tree before landing in front of Rei.

Catching Rei off guard she softly taps her nose. "Tag."

Rei wasted no time and tapped her back on the head. "Tag!" She jumped back in growled. "Oohh!"

Rei's body flickered as she used double teamThe three Rei's giggled simultaneously."Which one, which one!" She jumped at one Rei and flew through the image. "Oof! No fair!" Nia pouted.

Rei giggled again."Think lil sis.."Nia concentrated hard and wiggled her behind a bit, then leaped, hitting another false shook her head. "Got to learn a little bit"

Kitusne walked over and spoke to Nia. "Here's a tip.. listen to the source of what you hear..."Nia cocked her head to the side inquisitivly. "Sound mama?"Kitusne smiled then explained. "Just clear your head..."

Nia closed her eyes and listened carefully, she heard Rei's footsteps on the right and she reached a paw out, and tapped Rei. "Ha!" She jumped back and ran Rei chased after her.

Kitusne sighed happily. "What a joy it is to teach a child...""Yea but.. you yet to know true parenting hehe.." Akira ran past again with Ami and Rin after him. "PLEASE!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

"Kitsune chuckled maybe I should have him around when I have my own, kit he would give it a pretty good exercise."Akira laughed. "Yea but u need a mate first."

"Oh, and how i will do that." She gave him a almost hypnotic raised a eyebrow in confusion. "Uhh."

Evaglin stepped between them and glared furiously at Kitsune."Why you red bitch..." She snarled. Akira gulped loudly. "Oh crap."Kitsune cackled. "Ooh, launguage in front of the kits...""I saw what you were trying to do, tricking Akira so he can.." She snarled before Kitsune cut her off.

"It was just conversaion among friends." She started to walk away with a smirk. "I don't know what you're thinking."Akira just sighed with confusion. "I dont understand.. not one bit."Evaglin turned to him with a piercing glare. "And you...why didn't you put up a fight?"

Akira sighed as he struggled to find a answer. _"I.. just dont know, I could't put up a fight." _He thought before answering verbally. "I... i dont know"Raising her tone a little she Continued. "Remember.. you have a family.. with me, not her..." She then nuzzled him worriedly.

Evaglin spoke again. "I know it sounds selfish but.. I can't bare or have the thought of you giving yourself to someone else.. especially her...."Akira sighed. "Yea... but its just... I dont think I know her anymore."_"What happened.." _Akira layed down. "What should I do Eva.."Evaglin struggled to answer. "I.. it's just not so easy any more....." Akira raised his head and looked at her. "Who can I trust now?"

"Well, your familly for one..." Evaglin replied with just sighed. "Yes.. but remember I considered Kitsune family since like forever, She was with me since I was born..." He continued to look at Evaglin. "What would you do in my position."

Evaglin smirked as she answered. "I would try not to piss off my spouse..."Looking insulted Akira defended himself. "You think i am intentionally doing this?"

She backed off. "Well..just focus on the children.. looks like we'll be stuck for awhile."Akira starts to get uncomfortable as a guilty look forms in saw this. "What is it?"

Sighing with much guilt Akira told her. "We are being searched for..., I saw a omega search team a while back."Evaglin nearly jumped. "What, you did? did they see you?""No.. I stayed hidden..... something inside me wanted to stay hidden."Evaglin stared at him before whapping him with one of her tails in frustration and turning away from him, shuddering."You...."

Akira sighed again. "Eva..."Evaglin cut him off. "..Do you want this? This to be the only life you have?."

"Eva... I am sorry." Akira said trying to apologize."Its our life.. and you want it to be this way forever?" Evaglin said trying to get her point across.

Akira now was doubting his sanity at this point. _"Your right... but."_ "I dont know.... I...."  
"I imagined our life together to be different... I mean this one is a blessing but we're human for arceus's sake. Do you think I want to die a ninetales?" Evaglin snapped.

Akira tried to explain again but was cut off yet again by his disgruntled mate. "No.. but."

"Akira... I can't belive you sometimes.." She walked to him and nuzzled him. "and I love you no matter what, human or ninetales."Akira closes his eyes and asked a retorical question. "What.. does arceus expect from me now.."

Nia ran by and hits her head trying to catch turned to see Nia hit her head. "There you go again..""Vull.." Nia muttered as she rubbed head"You really had to move there, eh Cindy?"

Nia put a paw to her mouth in confusion.

Akira heard everything and was frozen in place._"What.. what did she call Rei? Cindy? But how?"_

Nia stared at Rei. "What did I call you?"

After chuckling for a moment Rei responded. "You called me Cindy, You really hit ur head hard this time you clutz."

Nia ran to her 'mother' Kitsune. "Nama, what's a Cindy?"

Kitsune looked at her with mild interest and worry that was hidden well. She then looked around and sighed."Cindy is a name."

Nia tilted her head. "Oh...but her name is Rei, not Cindy.."

Akira stared into space blankly as he tried to wrap his mind around it."It cant be.." He muttered as he dug his paws into the looked at him. "Akira, what's wrong?"Akira struggled to answer. "I am.. not sure, but.. Nia called rei.. Cindy,does that name ring a bell?"Evaglin raised a eyebrow ."That girl that the boy tried to protect?"Akira nodded and thought back to that battle. "Yes.. but besides us.. John and Cindy there was only one other person there....... but it cant be.""You mean that girl Lina I argued with?" Evaglin closed his eyes and thought hard for a moment."_Arceus this better not be a test.."_

"Yes.. the very same.." Akira said before getting up to look for tried to subtly hide in the shadows but Akira caught her. "Kitsune! Get out here!, I WANT NO MORE GAMES OR SECRETS." He stepped out and casually spoke. "As you command..…'master'."Akira glared at her. "Kitsune.... tell me the truth on everything.…"Kitsune chuckled and feigned innocence. "I thought you have already figured out the rest of it by now."

Akira stared at her. "So Nia is Lina huh............. my adoptive niece is a girl I attempted to apprehend? Is that it!?"Kitsune smirked again "..I knew I had a very smart master."

Grunting with annoyance Akira continued. "Stop with the master thing Kitsune.. I just want the truth."

Kitsune sighed. "I recognized her scent...but I decided to take advantage of the situation and called her my own precious little Nia.…""You know she will get cured eventually." Akira snarled."Are you that desperate for a kit of your own you took advantage of her!?"Kitsune smiled as she now played her trump card. "So what, its not like you were planning on getting cured anyway.…"Akira flinched. _"Damnit… My selfishness may already ruined her life.."_

Kitsune spoke again "I sensed much turmoil in her mind.., she doesn't even remember who she was before."

Akira retaliated back. "Still isnt right to take advantage of her.."Kitsune said her views again. "Arceus handed me a blessing and I took that, is it wrong?"Akira couldn't believe what she was saying. "If your so desperate for a kit of your own why don't you do something about it other then doing this to her!,and while ur at it! Tell me what Moro spoke to you about."

Kitsune avoided the subject again. "She came to me! She came to me, called me mother! How do you deny that?! ,Would you rather she be locked up in some containment cell or even kill herself trying to find a mother that isn't there?!, I wanted to say no but I knew that as a pokemon and a woman I couldn't let her perish by herself!"

Akira snapped at this. "I AM NOT A HEARTLESS BASTARD KITSUNE!!, I still think you shouldn't have kept the truth from me!"Kitsune started to tear up. "Is it wrong to desire happiness?"

Akira stopped and looked down. "No..…, just tell me.…, what do you want from me...…, I feel like everyone wants something from me."

Kitsune walked up to him and licks him slowly. "I just want you to be happy.…"_"No… no… no!" _Akira's mind was in shock at this. "No..…" He backed away from her shaking his head. "Your not getting me that easily...…"

Kitsune looked at him and slowly nodded. "Then Lina perishes and Nia remains." She started to walk away when Akira called to her again."What are you doing.. Black mail?, Tell me.. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"Kitsune stopped in her tracks. "Oh. Mother used to tell me stories about some society that was harmonious with pokemon but fell.., I didn't think much of it because I was naive but it appears her tales are making sense."

Standing dumbfounded Akira asked. "Moro knew of the society..?"Kitsune gave him a mystic stare. "The day of promise approaches"Akira growled. "Tell me the full truth.... Now!!" Then pain like a needle going through his skull hit him and his mind started to fade out again.

"_No… not now.."_

Kitsune walked up to him and playfully asked. "Why so seroius? I already told you all I know about it, mother was very sure to not get me involved in such matters."

Akira collapsed as his mind overloaded.

Kitsune smirked "I guess it was too much for him…"

She walks over to him, licked his nuzzle and walked back to where the cubs was getting worried. "Where's Dad at?"

Kitsune looked at her. "He's taking a nap."Rin frowned. "Strange.. He doesn't take naps out in the woods.."Kitsune smiled. "Oohh lookie, the pikachu's back. She pointed them at Eric who just came out of his den.

Eric turned a almost grey color. "Aw crud!" He quickly scampered up the tree. Kitsune closed her eyes and put a psychic field on Eric and slowly brought him with in reach of the cubs. Eric started to squirm. "Gah!!, please let me go!!"

Evaglin glared at her. "Kitsune, stop torturing the poor guy, he's gonna have a phobia of Vulpix's if you don't…" Kitsune smirked again. "But its for the children.." She looked up and put Eric back at the top of his den where he passed out on the branch.

Rei sighed then scratched her ears with her hind leg. Nia walked up to her. "What's wrong sis?"Rei sighed again. "I dont know.." Nia asked again. "Is something wrong?"She just looked at Nia skeptically. "Not sure.. Like I said..""Was it that scary kid?" Nia asked.

Rei was confused. "Scary kid?""The boy with the slithery thing. I nipped him!" Nia said happily.

"No.. its not him.." Rei said as she got up and ran over to where her father isRei soon found Akira passed out.

"Father get up!" She cried as she smacked him on the head with her ran up as well. "Come on uncle, wake up!" She said as she pushed against him.

Akira groaned as he started to wake up. Kitsune walked by. "He's getting up, relax, don't get your tails in a bundle." Akira got up and rubbed his head with his paw. "Ow.. my head hurts like hell Did anyone see the snorlax that sat on me?"

Nia looked at him. "Did you hit your head like me?"Akira frowned. "I don't know.. I just passed out.."Did you dream?" Nia asked.

Akira was confused as ever as bits and pieces flashed through his mind. "I think so…"

Nia batted her paws together. "Ohh, don't scare us like that, you had me and sis all scared for you!"Akira looked at Kitsune and the vision went through his head again he then shook head to get it out of his head. "Yea.. lets go back."

Kitsune looked at Nia. "Nia, come with mama.""Ok!" Nia replied happily.

Akira thought of the image of the woman again. "Who was that…"He muttered to himself.

Rei looked at her father. "Who was what father?"

"I dont know.." Akira said with at the cave, Evaglin was sitting with Cillia watching the cubs play"Cillia?" She asked."Yes Evaglin?"

Evaglin looked at the sky. "...Have you ever wondered if this will last, forever?"Cillia thought for a moment. "At least twice..""Have you and Eric ever try to be found?" Evaglin started tearing up. "Yes.. but when we found a human we got chased away like diseased animals.." Evaglin smiled. "I think we actually tried to attack some one…" She paused and chuckled. "A bunch of cocky kids who thought they could capture us."

Cillia looked at her with shock. "Really?" Evaglin quickly finished. "Don't worry we didn't bite anyone.""Hmm........... I hope if we get cured we still have our jobs.." Cillia chuckled weakly.

Evaglin continued. "You know, I think Omega can get you a job if you can't find one…, I'm head of security there not to mention.. The 'wife' of the boss." She snickered. Smiling Cillia looked at her. "Thats nice..""So...have you decided on having a family or not?" Evaglin asked all of a sudden.

Cillia sighed before answering. "Eric is avoiding the topic.. I think he is ashamed."

Evaglin smiled widely. "Well at least you still had your mind...I didn't know we had kits until the day they were born!" She broke out laughing.

"Yikes…, must have been a surprise for you.. One minute your human then you wake up and find yourself as a ninetales with three kids.."She smiled. "It really was." Cillia looked at the sky. "How did you react when you found yourself with kits?"

Evaglin smiled again. "Like this." She said as she fells to the ground doing a mock faceplant. Being serious Cillia rephrased the question. "After the initial shock.""Oh..well....at first, I couldn't believe this was happening to me... ,I get turned into a pokemon.., have kits with the one I've been in love with for awhile, it was pretty overwhelming.. but when they opened their eyes and began to walk around...I couldn't be more happier, my wish and dreams came true.""How did Akira react?" Cillia asked looked at Akira who was walking by with Rei and Nia in tow. "He passed out too."Cillia looked at Akira, then batted at her cone like ears. "Yea.. I bet.""But he realized the same thing too... He couldn't be happier after it sunk in.. I was afraid he would reject it. But I was wrong." Evaglin said softly.

"Well.. I noticed a small argument earlier between you and him." Cillia looked down. "Oh...that was nothing.. no big deal.""Ok.." Cillia said avoiding the matter. "Say.. when did you first meet him anyway?"Evaglin smiled "Well...when we were kids...my mom worked for his mom and well.. we kinda just clicked."

"Really?"

Evaglin chuckled. "Yea, but I had to fight three other girls for his attention and I won.., I was glad he liked me better because I loved him for who he was, not for his money and status but believe me he tried everything to get out of a date with me.., except that one time.…"

"I got to hear this!" She said excitedly. "Let me guess, you were the kind of girl in school that was the gossip type that had to hear everything, right?" Evaglin asked. "Yep!, Now spill it!" Cillia said."You see he took me to his families town house in New Port city before taking me out to dinner and he was contemplating something out on the deck of the house which was close to the water, when I just up and kissed him on the lips. He was so surprised he fainted and was knocked out for hours, when he woke up, I told him it was a magikarp that jumped up and smacked him in the head!"

Cillia laughed like crazy. "Heheh priceless! This is the funniest thing I ever heard!""He found out recently that it wasn't the fish but I think all this time he knew but wouldn't admit it." She chuckled but it sounds like a pikachu more then her couldn't help but chuckle. "Cute." She said.

Ami was playing a bit recklessly and she stumbled and fell down and soon began to whimper as she tried to get up. "Oh no…" Evaglin said as she rans over to her hurt held back tears but was hurting. "Ow... Ow Ow.." Evaglin pulled her over with her paw. "Shh little one. Mommy's here.…" Evaglin switched into her concerned mother mode. "let me see it…"Ami raised her hurt leg and her mother licks the wound. 'It'll heal.…" She looked at Cillia. "Cillia, I need you to find some herbs and a leaf of some kind. Cillia nodded and scampered off. Evaglin then remembered a song that her mom used to sing when she got her as a kid and started to sing in a soft voice as she started to rock her.

__

_"Little child, straining with tears,  
__Hold back your pain, calm all your fears  
__Mother is here, to warm you, to guide you  
__Like a guardian angel, over your shoulder  
__Wiping your tears  
__Mother is here, here for you _  
_A guardian angel,  
__Ever watching, ever lasting  
__To catch you when you fall  
__To answer to your call  
__Mother is here, and will always be"_  
_"Little child, hurting with pain  
__hold on to mother,  
__and it will fade like rain  
__hold back your tears, mother is here  
__like your shadow, going where you'll go  
__being a shelter that you know"_

  
Evaglin finished singing.

"Beautiful.." Akira said looking at Evaglin who jumped in surprise. "Oh Akira." She said blushing felt embarrassed how she went from acting like a seasoned mother to a giddy school girl again. "It's just an old song my mom used to sing when I fall…"  
Cillia came back soon after. "Here you go Evaglin."  
"Thanks Cillia…" She said/Takes them in her mouth and then tries her best to rub them over wound."Say.. Cillia, you have thumbs, well atleast almost normal hands, can you tie this?" Evaglin asked slightly chuckled and tied the makeshift looked at Ami. "There you go.. now you be careful"Thanks mommy" Ami said while nuzzling smiled and continued to sing hummed his own song he remembered while watching Evaglin bond with their daughter. Kitsune meanwhile stared off into the sky thinking '_Is it wrong to desire that.. even at the cost of another?'_

--  
AN: Things are intence and are about to get better! Long time to wait for next chapter though.. sorry.  
The song evaglin sang is a custom song created by Jonseycat79 so credit goes to him.


	17. Twins of Anarchy

AN: this is a dual production chapter made along side Jonseycat79 who owns Miki who appears in this chapter.  
--

Kita had just finished curing himself and was on his way to fulfill his next objective. He needed to find Miki. The last time he saw the crazy girl was at Mauville city and he needed her on this next escapade. He needed to find his twin sister.

_"Tsh.. If my plan is to succeed I need my sisters skills in raids like these to get them.. Not to mention.. We work well together.."_ Kita thought to himself.  
Luckily he knew what happened to her and where she was last.  
Sure enough he arrived and found her as a purple Luxray bounding through the woods giggling incessantly to her.  
She stopped and sniffed the air and giggled before speaking in pokemon, but Kita was able to understand her perfectly due to the Societies 'natural attunement' to pokemon as he calls it.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen.." Kita said to himself but Miki heard.  
_"What do you mean fallen!?"_ Miki snarled.

Kita walked around her as if he was a elder lecturing a young one.  
"You were at your prime… and then you had to go and end your wonderful career by getting 'blessed' all because of a shiny color.. Is that it?"  
Mika stared at him. _"Says the maverick."_  
"Oh don't say such rude but true things to me.. _Dear Sister_.." Kita said in an offended tone.

_"Is that Seviper I smell?" _Miki asked as Kita's Seviper slithered from the bushes near her shortly before his voice rang out in song.

_"As purple as a Luxray… aren't you happy this very day??" _Kita sang out in a teasing tone similar to Miki's style.

Miki frowned. _"Not funny, that's my song... my brother.."_

Kita jumped down from a nearby tree and landed in front of her eyeing her appearance. "Well Sis... I figured you would do something to get yourself blessed.."  
Miki made a purring noise before speaking. "_Aren't I pretty?"_

Kita kneeled down and allowed the Seviper to coil around his arm which caused Miki to shudder.  
_"Uh, you still have Sevipy there, I hate it when he does that."_

Miki noticed the bruises on Kita's body.

"_Picked a fight you couldn't win?"_ She said commenting on Kita's injuries.

"Oh Kinda...but the good news is...I found your shiny." He said with boredom in his voice.  
_"My Shiny… You mean the Eevee boy!?"_ She asked with giddy.

"Oh no.. last I heard he got cured and later got turned into a Doduo back at Sakura Base… The elder was there I believe.." He explained.

"_Pity.. But what other shiny is there?" _She asked.  
"I believe it was the shiny red Ninetales you talked about before your 'blessing', Along with a Black one, a regular one and four kits… I think… The other two were 'blessed'." He said.

_"Ooh… but what does this have to do with me..?"_ Miki asked.

"Though something about the black one has got my interest and I need your help to deal with him.." Kita clarified.

_"Can I keep the shinies if I do help?"_ Miki asked excitedly_._  
Kita shook his head no. "The red one is yours... but the black one… he is mine, I also noticed that three of the kits have hints of shiny in them.."  
Miki shuddered with delight. _"ohhhh"_

"How ever... you must hear another reason why I seek you, I heard rumors that I fear to be true... The society of old is about to be destroyed and a new set in its place. Demetrie has abandoned all of us in favor of his new master plan… but before I leave the society.. I plan to liberate you...... "Kita said advancing on his sister.

"_What the elder decides is none of our concern.. and what do you mean liberate me?"_ She replied.

"Actually it is.. You see… he may no longer have use for us.. But I decided to.. Shall we say…. Break off.." He said with a smirk and the Seviper coiled around his leg and slithered up to his arm.

Miki shivered. _"I hate it when your Snake does that, Anyway so your becoming a even bigger Heretic and you plan on dragging me along with you?" _

He produced a needle with blood in it and twirled it in his fingers with an evil chuckle.

"_Wait! What are you doing!!" _She cried.

"Helping you out my sister... no matter how it pains me to do this!" Kita cried sarcastically as he injected her with the cure.

The cry of the Luxray was soon replaced by screams of pain then anger. Miki began to grow a bit as her tail started to shrink. Her legs began to straighten themselves as her paws began to split into toes. Her hand fur began to recede as her fingers grew out. Her body regained its feminine shape as her blue skin turned back. Her purple spikes turned into messy magenta hair as her muzzle became a mouth and nose again. The rest of her fur shrunk back and she was human again, naked and shuddering but something was… different. She had a purple Luxray tail.

Kita took no notice to her now lack of clothing but was surprised at the tails appearance but his Sister glared at him not noticing.

"You… You… YOU RUINED ME!!" She cried.

"NO I DID NOT! I GAVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE MIKI!" Kita roared.  
"Why throw away your life so recklessly just to live out your shiny fetish! Besides.. I have…" Kita narrowed his eyes. " Better plans… if you want your shiny Ninetales you will have to follow my lead. Other then that...like it or not… You are just like me… isn't that correct now eh Sis?"

Miki growled and lunged at Kita who dodged. "Before you kill me, Yasuo seems to have kept you blessed… for you now have a tail..."  
She calmed down instantly and smiled and giggled for minutes at the sight of her tail before turning to her brother.

"Alright... Tell me what you need."

"All in good time but in the meantime we are free to serve Yasuo by our choosing… we can spread the terror beyond this region if we wanted… all in the name of Yasuo!" Kita said.

Miki shuddered with delight. "I heard a voice inside me and say a dream…a dream when ALL became a pokemon."

Kita shook his head. "You are ahem exposed sis... now please… don't embarrass me, Go cover up. I will wait here for you." Kita said finally unable to ignore the fact now that 'Business' was out of the way.

Miki walked off and returned a few minutes wearing nothing but a purple jacket. "Just like my shiny fur..."  
Kita could just smack his head cursing his god for the awkwardness his sister put him through.

"Oh, I know how to get more..." She said before she got a glint in her eye.  
Kita looked at her. "Eh?"

With wisdom beyond her years, her expression changed. "Introduce a little anarchy...disrupt the established order... everything becomes..." She said seemingly prompting Kita to finish the line.

"Chaos.." He finished with a confused look on his face.

"That's right." She seemed to change expression and had confused look as she held her head.  
"Whoa..head rush..."  
Kita shrugged it off. "Lets introduce a little anarchy then.. after you finish covering yourself.. I got the perfect target.."

"Hehee" Miki giggled as they both ran off.

--


	18. Recovery

AN: Sorry about the short absence XD I am in a bit of a idea slump but thanks to Jonseycat79 I can do this. Reintroduce a popular char into this story, and set the stage for later events, This is a different PoV chap to several New Dawn chapters.  
John belongs to Swack and Mary belongs to TaM

Mika was going through ever more stress then ever as she waited for news about her brother. She got up and she crossed her arms as she looked out the window. Her emotions soon started to overwhelm _"Akira.." _

Soon she couldnt hold it anymore and she openly started to cry and she wiped back more tears with her arm. She Managed to barley calm down as she went over to the radio reciever she had installed in the office to communicate with search teams. She stared at it for a moment before the phone rang.  
She forced back more tears and answered it. "Mika."

"Hi sis, it's Mikoto, Do you want me to be with you? Is there anything I can do for you to take your mind off of.." He paused obviously to find better words.  
Mika closed her eyes and looked to the side. _"Mikoto.. you have been always trying to hard.."  
_"No thanks, I'm fine." Mika responded back looking to the side. "Any update in trying to figure a cure out?"

"Well, like I said before, all I need is a cure agent to figure out how to flush it out of the Pokemon's system completely, still figuring that out." He cleared his throat. "But we were briefly informed about the possible cure from our operatives in Slateport. I think it's actually a bit too simple but from what they say, all it takes is a strand of uninfected human DNA." Mikoto replied.

Mika closed her eyes with frustration as she tried to remain calm. "Yes that's very interesting but are we talking about prevention or an actual cure here?"

"Well, we know the DNA interruption helps for prevention, but we have no known proof that this actually reverses the process. No one has ever come back from full transformation, at least as far as I know. They say that that Missy scientist from Rustboro has, but she's gone missing again that I highly doubt she came back at all."

Mika put on a grim mask of determination as she looked out the window to see a helicopter bearing the familiar Omega symbol as it was approaching the island. "Can we at least test it out? What do we have to lose?" She could sense Mikoto's confusion even on this end and decided to make it easy on him. "Um test? We'll need a Pokemon turned human to test it out and the only way we can obtain them is by capturing them or making one of our own, and I find it highly doubtful any one is willing to-"

Mika saw the chopper land and saw the uniform of officer Yui stepping out and ushering his team out. "I think you may have your chance."

"What?" Mikoto asked suddenly with confusion.

"Meet me at the helipad, I just have a feeling about this."

"Ok, see you there." The phone clicked off and Mika put it down and looked with hope toward the chopper. _Please, please let it be Akira...or at least something that will take me closer to finding him…_

"I sense your hope child, it helps make even these dark hours seem not so dim anymore." A wise soothing voice sounded behind her and Mika turned to see the silver haired Moro standing in a more modern version of her silver silk dress and she had most of her markings concealed save for the one on her forehead.

"I modified my appearance to blend in a little more." She said with a slight smile. Mika tried not to look her in the eye and walked past her. "I swear Moro, you are just unbelievable at times."

Moro closed her eyes and smiled. "These are unbelievable times child, and soon you will come to realize just how far the human spirit can soar."

She began to follow Mika down the stairs to the elevator. Mika narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Moro flashed another wise smile. "In my life time, I have learned that in times of immense trials that the full extent of ourselves truly shines."

They walked into the elevator.

"And it has been a long life."

-0-

They walked to the helipad and Officer Yui stood up and saluted Mika as she approached. His men did the same. Mika nodded and they stood down and Yui began to walk with her down the aisle to the island interior. "How was your search, officer?" she asked.

"Well, Ms Ryoto, we have not found Akira or any other Ninetales in this last venture, sorry to say."

Mika closed her eyes as she tried to hide her disappointment and opened them again as she stared ahead. "Well?"

"We did obtain several VP's that I thought you should look at." Yui said while reaching into his belt and pulling two Pokeballs.

Mika looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "A feeling?" Yui nodded. She looked at the balls and could feel some sort of strange connection as if she were meant to have these pokemon here.

"The wheels of fate are shifting." Moro said from behind her with her trademark smile. Mika jolted up and stared at Moro with disdain. "For Arceus's sake Moro, you know I don't like it when you do that."

Moro smiled with her eyes closed, seeming almost youthful. "Sorry, the opportunity presented itself."

Mika took the two balls in her hands. _Well, Mikoto has some test subjects now…hope I'm not making an even bigger mistake._

-0-

Mikoto was rushing through the halls to get to the helipad. _Man, lateness is not a trait of mine, but I have been so backed up with this whole thing with the virus and Akira, plus not to mention my thesis on the shiny gene. And- _His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into a young black haired female scientist.

"OOF!" he landed back and heard papers scattering. He looked up and saw Nomi Masterson rubbing her head. "Ow, in a hurry Mikoto?"

Mikoto stood up and helped Nomi to her feet. "Sorry Nomi, I was on my way to the Helipad and-" he looked behind her and saw Mika walking with some omega officers and a silver haired woman he didn't recall meeting but had an air of familiarity about her. Nomi and Mikoto both dusted themselves off and bowed.

"Hi Mika, sorry I didn't meet you sooner but-" Mika held up her hand and smiled. "It's all right brother." She hugged him there, causing Mikoto to blush at being hugged in front of his peers by their boss but he hugged her back and smiled. It was a warm hug. They parted.

"Ok, officer Yui and his tame managed to capture some confirmed viral pokemon that you can test your theories on." She gave him the two balls she had in her hand. Mikoto recognized the ball as being an Omega designed ball, the specially designed capture ball that was made for this crisis. It was made only for the transport of pokemon but does not designate them to the trainer. _And if they are human, they won't have to worry about belonging to or following orders from the person who caught them…_

He took them and nodded to his sister. "Ok, I'll see what I can do."

They walked to the lab and walked to the new cells where they studied the viral pokemon that Akira shipped to them. It was a small square room with an observation window and a lock so that if the pokemon became too rowdy, they would seal it inside and the automotive systems will sedate the pokemon. Two omega guards were armed with electric rifles in case the pokemon was rowdy on exit. Mikoto placed one ball at the center of the room.

"Ok, let's do this one first..." Mikoto pressed the button and stepped back and a Doduo appeared.

"Duo! Duo!" they squawked as their heads swooped around, trying to gain an idea of where they are as they panicked. The men in uniform reached for their rifles and aimed at the two-headed bird, but the scientist with glasses and the black hair urged them back.

"No, don't shoot! They're probably a little rattled from being in the Pokeball." He said, looking to them.

"Well of course we freaked out, we had no body!" John said to them but it came out as Doduo squawks to the humans. He was careful and shut his beak, trying not to rattle them or appear threatening to them. His eyes fell on the girl with black hair and blue eye who looked almost familiar, almost like…

_Akira…_

This girl looked like the man who battled and defeated him. She was probably his sister or something. He also had this strange feeling about the silver haired woman at her side. Mary looked at the mark one her forehead. "John, look, she has a mark like those kids." She noted. John saw it too, bit he didn't feel threatened by this woman. "Yeah…but she seems different."

The black haired girl walked over to the scientist. "So, what do we do Mikoto?"

Mikoto played with the rim of his glasses. "Well, from what the reports say, we just inject them with human blood."

Mary and John got excited. These people knew about the cure. They soon began to bob their heads, nodding to tell him he was on the right track. He saw this and smiled.

"Ah, I take it you've been through this before?"

They nodded again, their hearts beating fast. This could be it, they might be cured.

Mikoto walked over with a syringe and looked to his younger female comrade. "Nomi, do you mind?" he offered her the syringe and she offered her am. "Not at all." Mikoto stuck the syringe in and extracted some blood, then he walked over to the Doduo.

He looked to the blood and then to the bird. _Ok, this is it._

He took the syringe and stuck it in the birds round body and pushed the blood in.

The Doduo began to tingle and its body stiffened up as it felt the cure rushing through their systems. The first thing that happened was that their beaks began to slowly creep back to their face and shrink and split until they became soft lips again and the nostril holes settled where they should be and grew into a human nose again.

Mika and Mikoto took a step back at this new development, their eyes wide, but the silver haired woman watched with a sense of familiarity and odd curiosity.

The brown feathers began to fade away as the right head began to sprout long blond hair while the other head was growing messy black hair, their beady eyes returning to human shape. Their black necks began to shrink back as they bent their legs and sat down as the skin on their sides began to quiver and the area began to round off into a shoulder and that area swirled like flesh colored silly putty as a mass began to grow out longer and longer, gaining shape as the muscles and bones grew and the fleshy quivering stump began to sprout five digits and become an arm as it sprouted to full length. This arm as slender and petite and on the other side the process repeated itself only this arm was a bit more muscled.

At this stage, they looked like conjoint twins merged at the center with only one arm each and chicken legs at the bottom. Where their necks met the torso began to shift and suddenly split and traveled down to their legs. The boy and girl suddenly flinched, feeling themselves beginning to separate as new bones and organs grew from the old ones that split into two. John could feel the moment their beating heart ceased being one and stopped for a moment as it split and relocated the pieces to their proper places where they began to beat again. Where their necks met the torso began to shift and suddenly split and a line traveled down to their legs, the body splitting at that moment in two.

With more space to grow, their other arms began to grow in their respective places and their clawed feet began to shrink as the four twos got shorter and stubbier and shifted and moved until they became human feet again. John felt a sensation as his bones shifted and begin to move to make a new leg as he saw his flesh shift and move and felt a numbing sensation as nerves traveled along with the bones and muscles and felt a pinprick of sensations as they returned felling and he had his right arm and leg back. He felt one more sensation and felt himself growing what made him himself in the first place and he was human again. Mary felt her leg grow back and had her left arm back and she felt her breast return and she was human too.

The two humans were lying on the floor, breathing, staring at their hands and feeling their faces to feel no more feathers and to actually have arms again. With tears in their eyes, Mary and John both hugged each other, feeling the warmth of their bodies. Then after a moment of realization, the gasped and blushed as they parted from each other and whirled way fast with red faces. John tried to get up but felt his leg act sort of tender and fell on his stomach, hitting the linoleum floor with an audible smack, feeling the cool floor against his bare body. Mary just curled up her legs and curled in a fetal position, blushing from John. Nomi walked by with her lab coat and covered Mary and helped her up while Mikoto walked over john and took off his lab coat and wrap it around him. John struggled to stand up but cold see Mikoto's smile. "Well what do you know, it worked. Welcome back." He took Johns trembling hand and slowly walked with him, John having a difficult time with his right leg while Mary had a hard time with her left leg. She looked to John with a smile. "John, we made it, we're cured."

Mika seemed to focus her attention to the boy when she heard the girl call his name out. "_John…not John Kai ping, could it be?, If it is.. then about time something good happened to me!"_

Moro herself seemed to visibly flinch at the boy as if some recognition came to her and she looked at him with a look of yearning. "_So much like him…" _

Mikoto and Nomi helped the cured boy and girl to take a seat at some sofas they had handy. They held the coats close to themselves as they blushed. Mika walked up to the boy. "…what are your names?"

John looked up. "huh?"

Mika stared at them. "Can I have your names?"

"My name is Mary." Mary said.

John shrugged. "And my name is John."

"John Kai Ping?" She added.

John was beginning to nod when he looked at her. "Wait, how did you-" His words were cut off by a slap on his cheek as he fell to the side and held his face and shot an angry look at the woman. "Hey! What the hell?!"

She began to bite back tears of anger. "Your fault, all your fault…" She then began to rush out of the room.

Mikoto stared down her way with curiosity. "Wonder what set Mika off." He looked to John and offered a hand. "Mikoto Ryoto, Mika's older brother."

John's eyes widened. "Ryoto…wait, are you related to Akira Ryoto?"

Mikoto smiled. "Ah, so you know my brother."

"Yeah, we battled against each other." John said. "Beat me pretty bad."

Mikoto fiddled with his glasses. "Ah, so you're the one who led to Kitsune getting infected." He waved his hands. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hit you."

John looked at Mikoto with worried eyes. "Akira...how is he?"

"Well, he's infected, like you were. He's a Ninetales right now."  
John's eyes widened as he stared off in disbelief at Mikoto's words.

"No. no it can't be." He was beginning to tremble. Mikoto edged in closer. "Hey its ok. Nomi can you fetch some clothes for our gues-" John kicked the floor and beat his fists against the sofa. "NO!NO! DAMNIT! IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WAY! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!" John beat the sofa with tears building up.

Mary reached and arm and put it over his back as John stared at the ground with tears building.

_Cindy… Akira… Lina… so many people deserving of being saved and only I get rescued…why did this happen this way?_

Moro walked by the boy and looked at him with compassion and began to walk out the door, leaving him there with only Mikoto, and Mary for company.

--  
AN: Apologies for it being a rehash chapter from new dawn, but it is needed to progress this story. All credit goes to Jonseycat79.


	19. My love for my family

AN: Well I finally updated and boy is it good to be backThis is a 1 year anniversary chapter for the Beholder series and I want to congratulate Jonseycat79 for 1 year on quarantine and bringing me into the fold for this series, and thanks to turtlesandmonkeys for starting it all!

Thanks to Jonseycat79 for assistance in creating this chapterSchool starting AGH!!

--

Akira watched Eva tend to their daughter before walking towards the cave to cool off after his argument with kitsune. Before he got there he felt something tug gently at his tail. Akira turned and saw Nia there smiling cute and innocently.

"Hiya uncle." Akira put a fake smile on. "Hi.. Nia…"  
'_Lina.. Now that I know the truth.. I hope your in there somewhere..'  
_Nia looked at him worriedly. "Uncle, can you tell me what's wrong with mama? she seems sad?"  
Akira sighed heavily before answering. ".... its grown up matters.."  
"oh." Nia cocked her head to the side in that cute way of hers and smiled. "Auntie Eva sings pretty, does mama know how to sing too?"  
Akira thought for a moment. "I.. think so"  
Nia blinked a few times. "oh.. where you going anyway??"  
"...uncle needs to think alone for awhile.."

Soon Rin and Rei popped up and walked towards them.  
"Hey Nia, wanna tag?" Rin asked Nia.  
"Ok vul!" She ran off with Rin but when Rei was about to join when she saw her father and the look on his face.  
"Dad... is something bothering you?"  
Akira smiled abit._ "Always my perceptive child…"  
_"... sort of.." Akira said half truthfully. "Is there any way I can help, father?" Rei asked.

Akira nuzzled her in thanks before saying. "This is beyond you Rei.. but thanks.."  
Rei nuzzled back and heard her sister and nia playing and looked to them and then back to her father. "I'll be playing now dad."  
Akira nodded. "Have fun sweetie.." With that he turned and walked deep into the cave to lie down in the darkness. He sighed heavily before falling asleep with his mind sending him into a near realistic dream.  
In his dream world, everything is haze and a blur of colors, soon the colors come to focus and he can hear children laughing  
Akira looked around. "Where am I.."  
He then saw his dream self is Human. Akira looked at his hands fondly for a few minutes until he heard familiar laughter.  
Akira looked and saw himself in newbark near a swing set with two young girls playing. Akira looked closer and saw that one is a young blond haired girl her face was not as clear as her eyes and other features seemed hazy, but the girl next to her is clear as day, she had brown hair and brown eyes and wore orange.  
Akira was surprised. "Lina... then.. This must be.."  
Soon a familiar smooth voice filled his ears.

"Yes, you remember her as well as I do."

Akira turned around and saw a beautiful red haired woman in a red dress with a fox choker smiling at him with an almost seductive and sly stare."Hello Akira.."_"Its.. Her again.. From before.."_Akira blushed before he can compose himself ... "Do I know you??" he stammered out.  
She walked up to him smirking. "Of course you know me.. but I bet I am not recognizable in this form.."  
Akira nearly overloaded when the realization hit him. "KITSUNE!?!?!?"  
Kitsune cradled his face and whispers seductively in his ear 'Vul…' She then licked his cheek causing a shiver to run down his spine as he blushed again. "Sune.. how did you get in my mind?!!?" He asked nervously.  
Kitsune smirked more. "I am psychic aren't I, plus.." She looks at him with a sensual smile. "You let me in here…" she said while stroking his chest causing Akira to squirm slightly.

Akira quickly backed away. "Sune.. you can't.. this is not right.."  
Kitsune looked hurt. "Why not, aren't you not attracted to this form?"  
She waved a hand over her body for emphasis before continuing in a hurt voice showing her frustration and increasing desperation.  
"I spent a good deal trying to create it just for you so you can notice me."  
Akira went on the defensive quickly. "I thought you were a psychic.. cant you tell that for yourself.." He blushed abit more.  
Kitsune chuckled. "Cheeky.." She walked up to him pressing the advantage while she had it. "Why are you afraid then?"  
Akira sighed and explained the hurtful truth. "Kitsune.. your a pokemon.. I am human.. besides.. I am with Evaglin.. I... cant even if I wanted to.."  
Kitsune rolled her eyes with a loud scoffing noise. "You and evaglin…"  
She turned away with obvious anger and jealousy in her body language.  
Kitsune spoke with much anger and jealousy in her voice.. No longer was it sly, smooth and seductive. "There was a time when we belonged to each other, just you and me!"  
Akira frowned. "Sune.. if your referencing back then.. Evaglin was still mine yet you made no complaints… why now.. Why when I have a family with her?"  
"That was before my eyes were opened." Kitsune sighed. "The mind of a child is too young to understand a concept as beautiful as love.."  
Akira decided to press the issue. "Sune.. why me.."

Kitsune turned around with tears streaming down her face. Akira was taken aback.. He never saw her like this. "Because there is no one else! You and I were practically together form the start, only separated by a mere species boundary.... Its not fair!"  
Akira looked down and spoke with seriousness. "What would your mother say about this then."  
Kitsune chuckled. "As if she were one to talk…" She paused as she began to tear up again. "I don't even know who my own father is.... your kits were more than lucky.."  
"Kitsune.. I... if I could... I…" He found it hard to speak. Kitsune was never this personal.. Ever. Kitsune broke down completely by this point. "You despise me for what i am, don't you!, A pokemon lusting after its master right!?" She got on her knees in front of him. "I'm nothing.. I am cruel, cold, heartless... I'm not the sweet innocent pokemon you always knew...and you hate me for it!!!"  
Akira sighed. "Kitsune.. I don't hate you.."  
"Then why wont you...love me?!?!" Kitsune snapped."..... I... I.…" Akira's mind started to fight against itself again.

Akira was finally about to respond when he felt a jarring impact and Kitsune's human form began to flicker before fading away along with the rest of the dream world. He finally awoke but he was sweating and his black fur was damp and matted in places.  
"Kitsune…" Akira said to himself, his voice sounding desperate.  
He ran out of the came and saw Kitsune getting up from an nap... The ground under her face was wet and the fur under her eyes were matted… She was crying.  
"Kitsune!!" Akira yelled out as he ran up to her.  
"Akira…" Kitsune shook her head free of tears and regained her normal composure. "Is there anything I can help you with?"  
Akira's throat seemed to lock up again like in the dream. "Kitsune... I... I.…"  
Akira bit his lip trying to get the nerve to say what's on his mind.  
Sighing Kitsune asked. "What is it?"  
"_Now or never."_ He thought. Closing his eyes tightly Akira said it loud enough for her and only her to hear it. "I love you!"  
Kitsune was taken back at this and her eyes widened. "you...what?"  
Akira started to pour his soul out. "I love you... I am sorry for denying you what is supposed to be yours!" He immediately looked down crying.  
She looked at him and wondered if this is all true and she walked up to him.

"You mean.…"  
"Yes…"

Kitsune stared for awhile trying to register all of this before she suddenly pushed her muzzle against his kissing him.  
Akira closed his eyes and kissed back.  
Kitsune parted and savored the moment it in a beautiful manner and opened her eyes with tears. "But.. Why?"  
"I had my eyes opened.. but I.. cant abandon Evaglin.. but I cant let you be alone…" Akira explained  
Kitsune just nuzzled him. "Thank you."  
"Anytime.. my love…" Akira nuzzled back in response and his body felt a little lighter as the anvil of problems was removed from his back with his declaration.  
They sensed someone watching and turned and saw a little vulpix watching them, it was Nia.  
"Awww…" Nia said innocently.  
Kitsune stared at her. "Uh, Nia, what are you doing here?"  
"I heard you crying and saw Uncle cheer you up…" She replied.  
"Um...nia?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes mama?"

"Can you not tell anyone else about this?" Said Kitsune.  
Nia tilted her head to the side confused. "Vul?"  
"It will be out little secret."  
Akira looked at nia then at kitsune with a smile.  
"If you do, i'll teach you a secret technique that I know.." Kitsune bribed.  
Nia's eyes lit up. "Ohh..ok, vul!"  
Akira nuzzled Kitsune again for her brilliance.  
Kitsune looked at her. "Run along now."  
Nia nodded and ran off. "So Kitsune will you forgive me.." Akira looked down with pleading eyes still gazing at her. Kitsune smirked. "....I guess…"  
"Just tell me what you want.. anything.….. I want to make it up to you." Akira asked. Kitsune went up close to him and whispered in his ear "I want you to help me accomplish the joy you gave Evaglin…"

Akira's eyes widened. "You mean.."

"I wouldn't have much need for using Nia in her current state....makes it easier when she'll be cured…" She explained.

Akira eyes darted back and forth in deep thought while he tried to answer.  
"I.... I…" his throat locked up again.  
Kitsune sighed. "..That is all i ask of you…, you can grant it now.. or whenever you choose but that is my request" Akira looked at her with confidence. "I.. would be honored Kitsune…"  
Kitsune licked him in thanks. "Excellent.." Akira blushed but on the inside he was regretting already.  
"_Evaglin.. I am sorry.. but I owe her more.."  
_Akira nuzzled Kitsune one last time. "When ever your ready... come see me.." With that he walked away.  
Evaglin was sitting with Ami, still nursing her wound.  
Akira walked up to evaglin and sat in front of her. "How is Ami?"  
Evaglin smiled. "Just fine.."  
Ami perked up in her usual way. "Its ok.., mommy was with me so I am all better now.."

Akira smiled. "Thats good.." He sighed silently and got up and then nuzzled Evaglin. "I love you Eva."  
"Ok what's up?" She said detecting a obvious case of sucking up.  
Akira quickly answered. "Nothing.. just saying what I mean.." Giving up he sighed and walked deep into the caves again and stared at the wall while he sat down. "Am.. I doing the right thing Arceus." Akira sighed again. "Send me a sign.."  
He heard giggling and he turned to see little Nia chasing a small dragonfly and failing to catch it. "I am gonna get ya VUL!!" Nia cried jumping after it.  
Akira couldn't help but chuckled as he laid against the wall and closed his eyes to slumber once again but soon had another all too realistic dream, He was human again back home in his office on Omega Island.

"This is just what I need.." He said as he sat in his chair staring out the window enjoying the peaceful view wondering if he will ever see it as a human again.  
He heard a noise come from behind him.

Akira turned around. "Hmm?"  
A small white haired child appears in front of his desk.., He looked a lot like Akira when he was that age besides the white hair, yet he has purple eyes eyes…, A strange mixture of His and Kitsune's eye colors..  
"_Ok…. Now I am freaked out." _He thought. "Uh.. Hi? Can I help you?" He asked awkwardly.  
The boy blinked his purple eyes once. "Hello, father…" He said in a calm blinked rapidly shaking his head. "F..father?? Huh?"  
The boy disappears and a white vulpix is in his place.  
"_What in the name of Darkrai is this!?" _Akira thought.  
The vulpix spoke.. In clear English. "Do not deny her happiness...do not deny me my own existence.. because without you...I cannot ever be…,You know what you must do…"  
Akira shook his head rapidly and almost felt his brain rattle. _"I must be seeing things.."  
_It spoke again. "But now is not the time.. my presence is not needed…"  
Akira sighed. "Then what is the time then!?"  
"Your own heart will tell you...but heed it well, or I will never be.…" The vulpix then faded away like a woke up sweating even harder then before. "That… cant be…."_"I am dreaming about my pontential child with Kitsune… what is wrong with me.. Is this the psychic prowess of the ninetales playing tricks on me.. Or…something else.."_

Akira breathed fast and groaned loudly. "I opened pandoras box….. This just wont end.." He groaned and kept his head down for the rest of the night haunted by Red haired women and a white vulpix.

The next morning Akira got up before everyone and headed to the river but Evaglin was right behind him. "Akira, do you thinks its safe to be in the open?"  
"I... dont know" He said as he stared at his reflection. His blue eyes seemed hazy in the clear water.  
"_Am I losing my mind.. am I becoming a pokemon.. or am I just that easily manipulated.." _Akira started to tear up but he shook them away when he heard Rei's voice next to him.  
"What is wrong father, why are you crying?"  
"It's nothing…" Akira lied and he walked off and sighed as he tried to stay away from everyone while he tried to sort his mind.  
Ami and Rin were playing close by when they heard a noise.

"vul?" They both said at once.

"What is that?" Rin asked.  
Ami shook her head. "I don't know.. but.. I hear singing…"  
Akira heard the voice as well and his mind clicked and his fatherly instincts immediately went into over drive as the singing became louder.

_"And so the girl of flame rebrith, becomes a child of the earth!"_

_"And with the gift that never fails, she now sprouts six vulpix tails!"_

Evaglin's instincts also kicked in and got defensive. "That voice…"  
Akira walked to Evaglin and snarled. "Her.…, First that boy now her…"  
Akira shook then let out a yell like a wild ninetales that translated to his daughters and Kitsune and nia: 'get together NOW'  
All the kits huddled around each other behind their parents and kitsune, except for Nia, who seems to be contemplating something.  
"...vul?"  
In her head... Some long lost memory surfaced. _"you must be a pokemon or be punished!"  
_She immediately held her head and said. "Vull..that scary voice!  
Akira looked at the others. "Eva.. Sune... Lets make sure he or she DONT COME BACK!"  
The harts showed up and their ears twitched as they looked around.  
Eric looked at Akira nervously. "Akira, what's going on?" "I think He is back.. with a associate.." Eric gulped his tail and ears hung low. "Uh-oh...what do you want us to do?" Akira snapped at him. "Fight.. hide... What you choose.." Eric looked at his wife. Cilia, what do we do?" Cilia tensed up with. "Lets fight.. all we done is run.."

_"And then her mind becomes a blur, as she's washed in orange fur!"_

Akira snarled and let out another roar. "SHUT UP!!!" The yell went far out into the forest scaring away dozens of smaller creatures in fear of the anger laced in the voice. Kitsune ran up to the trembling Nia. "Come along little one.." Just then Nia spoke. "....Eliza…"  
"What?" Kitsune asked staring at her. Nia yells to the forest in a recognizable tone, one older sounding and much angrier then the naïve voice she usually had.  
"YOU"RE THE ONE WHO TOOK ELIZA WAY!" She then fired a ember attack into the forest hitting a large boulder before shaking her head in confusion.  
"Lina!" He forgot all reasoning and pulled her back jus as A pokeball hits the area he pulled her from.  
"Ooh I missed didn't I… hehee" the voice said from within the tree's.  
Akira wasted no time. "INTO THE CAVE!! EVERYONE!!"

He turned back and saw a girl in a purple jacket swinging off the branches.. hanging by what appears to be a luxray tail.  
"hii-yeee." She said a little to cheerfully.  
Akira recognized her as the society kid he snagged johns pokemon back from. "You.…" he shivered and stared for a second at the luxray tail.  
"DIDNT I BEAT YOUR ASS BACK AT LAVARIDGE!!?!"  
Miki jumped down and waggled her finger and swung her luxray tail in her free hand. "Yes...mee. me me me!" She laughed. "And ah-uh-uh.. watch your language in front of young ones.." She said in a taunting manner. Akira's eyes glazed over slightly and growled like a feral ninetales as he launched a flamethrower at her.  
Miki giggled more as she cart wheeled out of the way  
"You really are a pretty one, Now I know what Kita was talking about.."  
Akira stumbled and the 'mind lost' glaze in the eyes starts becoming even more apparent. "I.. will defend my family!"

Cilia frowned and stepped forward. "I will get back at you for ruining my life!"  
Miki smirked in a playful yet creepy way. "Oh… aww a pikachu. You must be those two we blessed back in mauville.. Teeheee" She got another ball with almost innocent kid smile. "Wanna join my team?"  
Cilia scoffed and fired a thundershock knocking the ball out of her hand and numbing it slightly. Miki just smiled and shook the electricity off.  
"Aww.. too bad.. we could have been great friends…"

Eric was surprised. "Cilia, what are you doing?"  
Cilia stared at him. "Do what we should have done."  
She turned back and glared at miki. "NO WE WOULDNT YOUR ONE OF THOSE FREAKS THAT RUINED MY LIFE!!!!!" With that she fired a more powerful thunderbolt.  
Miki took a small wand like device and collects the lightning.. then forced it back at cilia, knocking her back.

Cillia twitched. "Owww…"  
Akira sniffed the air and got another scent. "Hes here as well" Miki smirked and called out behind her. "Bro, they know you're here!"

Kita's oily voice came from the trees. "Well Snakes arent known for their subtlety.. Or is it the other way around.. Hehehe." He hung upside down from a branch licking his lips. "Sis.. Don't antagonize the poor souls... oh wait.. thats opposite of our motives.." He laughed making everyone shiver.  
"After all.. thats what the twins of anarchy do…" He smirked evilly.

Akira growled. "you..…"

Miki started jumping excitedly. "ohh. I see shinys!" She said pointing to Kitsune and Akira.  
Kita rolled his eyes. "Down sis.. you crazy luxray.." Miki's hair went all feral like for a second but she calmed down. "Lux…." She said in a dejected manner.

"LEAVE US ALONE!!!!" Akira roared as he fired a large fireblast causing the trees to erupt in flames. Kita dodged and got out of harms way by letting his legs slip off the branch and he lands on all fours. "Wheres the fun in that?!?!" He asked. Miki let out a luxray like cry. "rahh, here we come!" she removed a dagger from her jacket and has a crazy grin as she runs on all fours after them after putting the dagger in her mouth. Akira snarled as he fires another flamethrower that Miki near gracefully jumps out of the way of. Akira's eyes glowed blue and he roared as he gathered a ball of dark energy and fired a shadow ball at miki.  
"Espy!" She held a glove device out and absorbed the energy and it dissipated  
Akira flinched in disbelief. "A espeon.. your mind is messed up!!!" He fired another flamethrower.

Miki dodged again in a contortionist style slide with her back bent.  
"It's a good thing we stopped by that rocket base before we got here.. Teehee."  
Akira looked back at the others with desperation in his eyes. "EVAGLIN!!! A LITTLE HELP HERE!!?!?!" He fired another flamethrower. Evaglin snuck around behind miki and tackled her holding her down "Dodge this bitch." Akira smirked. "THATS MY GIRL!!" He then aimed a flamethrower at Kita.

He dodged and throws a needle. "And they say acupuncture is only for therapy.. Hehehahaha!"  
Miki used the glove to shoot the absorbed dark energy from the shadowball into the ground, which then pulsated up Evaglin's leg knocking her back.  
"Agh!!"  
Akira cried out. "EVAGLIN!!"  
Miki curled the glove into a fist. "Wow, that was a powerful dark ball.. it worked well."  
Akira's eyes glowed blue and a massive wave of energy erupted in the area knocking all combatants back a few steps.

Miki's eyes took a dark shine to them as she curled back and growls with a different aura completely taking over her eyes.  
"Just like that silver fool.…"

"LEAVE!!" Akira roared out loudly causing nearby rocks to crack before firing a white hot fire at Miki and Kita.  
Kita was abit nervous, his cockyness long gone. "Sis.. now I suggest pulling back!"  
Miki blinked for a moment. "Why?" She saw the flame and barely dodges it.  
"oh.. that's why" Kita blinked in disbelief.

"LEAVE!!!" Akira roared again as he fired another one.  
Kitsune stared at Akira scared at the actions. "A…akira?"  
"Ohh. I sense someone who wants to come out." Miki said suddenly then she waved. "Bye bye!" She jumped into the underbrush. "We'll be back.." Kita said before he followed. Akira snarled and stumbled collapsing.

Evaglin and their daughters walked to Akira.  
"Akira!!"  
"DADDY!!?" Screamed his daughters.  
Akira still had the glazed look in his eyes but then he shook his head as if trying to shoo a fly away. "My head…" Kitsune looked at him. "How do you feel?"  
"My head is on fire.... just like when I first got transformed.." He replied.  
Evaglin asked again. "You alright?" She flinched from her injuries. Akira started to shiver "I am losing it.. I.. acted like a wild ninetales in defense of its family.…"Kitsune smiled. "Rest...you deserve it."

"I cant.." He said as he struggled to his feet.  
Eva and Kitsune and even Eric tried to help him up as his children held up his tails. Akira stood up finally and panted hard as he turned and walked into the cave looking pale. He barely made it inside before he collapsed again and passed out. Akira woke up the next morning rejuvenated but scared for his state of mind.  
Nia was looking at the wall with a sad look. "Nia.. come talk to me please.." Akira asked her. She trotted slowly up to him and tried to avoid his eyes."I'm sorry uncle Akira.. it's just.. I feel bad about yesterdays battle.. I didn't do anything to help and.." She paused as she looked downwards. "You got hurt because I didn't do anything." Akira smiled weakly. "Nia.." He nuzzled her. "Your motivation for me to fight.. so in a way you did help…" Nia perked up and smiled and nuzzled his leg. "Vull!" Akira sighed and went to look for Evaglin or Kitsune. He found Evaglin soon. "morning.. you ok, 'Uncle akira?'" She teased.

"Mornin... and yes I am ok.." Akira replied.  
"You had us all worried there…" Evaglin stated.

"I almost lost my mind again.. you know what happened last time…"  
"Akira...you nearly risked yourself for the sake of your family." She nuzzled him. "You really are a family man."

"But.." She started to tear up. "I can't stand to think what would happen if I lose you!"  
"Evaglin... remember when we talked about having another child...?" Akira asked staring at her. "Yes.. as a human, right?" Evaglin replied remembering it. "Yes that... but.. I think we should before something happens to prevent that…" Akira said looking into her eyes. "Like what...we are never found?"  
"That among.. other things…" Akira said hesitantly,  
"If I lose my mind.. I.. could... probably abandon you.. or... be taken advantage of.. I don't.. I just don't want you to be hurt.." He said sadly.  
"Akira, don't say that.. that's never going to happen!"

Akira paused.

"Evaglin.... come with me.." He led her away into the cave to talk.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Evaglin.. its.. Kitsune." Akira started. "She.…"  
Evaglin tensed a tiny bit with apprehension. "What did she do?"  
Akira sighed. "Made me promise...... to give her a kid.."  
"WHAT!?" Evaglin yelled in surprise and anger. Akira decided to just come clean. "She wants me to give her a kid of her own.. she is basicly lusting after me and saying that she had first dibs on me before you…"  
Evaglin snarled and bared her fangs. "That red..ohhh!" She started to tremble with rage. Akira gulped. "Evaglin.. Don't go charizard on me.., I... just need to.. if anything just to keep her away from me.."  
"But what do you owe her?" Evaglin asked. "I.. don't know.. its she is jealous of you.. she wants to be a actual mother.. and she only wants me because we were with each other since birth essentially" Akira tried to explain."Akira, you can't do this…we're human beings for arceus's sake.." Evaglin said. Akira sighed. "I have to evaglin…. But answer me this.. ARE WE HUMAN NOW!? We may have human mindsets but our bodies and their needs are pokemon...... When you lost your mind you were acting no different then kitsune is now..... thinks and gulps oh shit.." He ended suddenly."What..?" Evaglin asked annoyed. "That 'season' for ninetales, it hit you now it hit Kitsune.."

Evaglin scoffed and turned away to leave the cave.  
"Evaglin… listen.. Please." Akira pleaded.  
"I just.." Evaglin tried to say something. "I know what your going through your afraid of losing me aren't you" He queried. "I finally have you and this happens" Evaglin said softly.

Akira decided to just finish it. "I am still going to be with you…, I love you evaglin.. I just..…"  
"Just kiss me.." Evaglin retorted and Akira sighs and does so letting them have that brief moment.  
"I just don't want that to end…" Evaglin said with worry in her eyes. "I swear it wont…, What do I have to do to prove that." Akira assured her.  
"Don't.." Evaglin said before she suddenly kissed him deeply and slowly wrapped her tails around akira's as she felt herself giving in to her emotions.  
Akira was surprised at her sudden attitude shift.  
She gently pushed him to the cave wall forcing him to lay down.  
"Evaglin??" Akira said blushing heavily. Evaglin didn't respond and playfully licked his cheek.

She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Don't worry.. I'm still me...and I'll still be me as long as you are still you.." She finished with another lick.

"Evaglin…"

"Yes?" She replied.

"Nevermind.."

Evaglin looked up and hears the kits playing near the entrance and blinked while shaking her head. "What was that, that felt.. real.…" She smiled  
"Was it like this the last time?" She asked referring to before.  
"Um.. last time I recall was waking up with a headache and you walking around like a wild ninetales very happy about something.., before that I passed out.." Akira replied thinking back. "Well lets make it something we'll remember.. like it should be.." She said as she leaned in with a smile.

Akira gulped.

"It be a shame to have some one else cherish these memories besides the two of us.." She said coyly.  
"But what felt like the start of something wonderful to us.. Should only remain with us.."  
She looked to him. "You know what, let kitsune try to have you.. she'll never have the same thing we have.. its unique.. its special... and its only for us…"  
Akira smiled. "Right.. because your my mate.. my wife.. not her.."  
Evaglin nuzzled him in thanks. "So..when do we bring our litle wonder to the world?"  
"Anytime... you want my love.." Akira said happily.  
"Wait.. did the anniversary of our first date pass already?" She asked.  
Akira thought for a minute. "That's.. today I think.…"  
"Even if it isn't.. let's make it special.. tonight.." Evaglin said with a wink.  
Akira only nodded.

"Not a word to the kits.. we'll surprise them."  
Akira nodded again. "And Kitsune?"  
She smirked. "Let her think what she wants.."  
"Right…"  
"I'll see you later tonight." Evaglin said as Akira walked out smiling.  
He stretched his neck and back out abit and felt in a better mood then he had in weeks.  
He saw that Kitsune was over by Nia, apparently teaching her something.  
"….And then you focus real hard.." She said. "Ok." Nia replied as her tails fanned out and a blue light surrounded her and the rock infront of her budged a bit.  
Nia fell from exhaustion. "Its.. Too heavy…" She panted.

"Its ok.. you're still learning." Kitsune said smiling.  
Nia then got up again. "Come on.." She focused harder and harder until the stone rolled forward a bit. "I did it!" She cried out.  
"Very good.." Kitsune said as she nuzzled her. Akira just smirked and walked to the river to catch something

Later at the river Akira was pawing at the water absentmindedly when Rei came up to him.  
"Father?"  
"Hey Rei." Akira said smiling at her.  
"You feeling better?" She asked.  
"Yep.." He smacked a remoraid out of the water and Rei made to tackle it but slipped and fell in the water with a splash... She then came out spiting water with her ears drooped with embarrassment.  
Akira chuckled and helped her out and then wrapped her up in his tails to dry her off. "Thanks father, I mean.. daddy…" Rei said finally not being so formal as she nuzzled him. Akira nuzzled her and she was silent for a while before asking. "Daddy...do you find me strange?"  
"Strange? No.. why do you ask?" Akira looked at her.  
"I... I have dreams…"  
"Tell me.. About them sweety." Akira said.

"I have a dream about a forest.. but its different.. its a human forest, with reflective trees and tall towers…" She explained as Akira listened intently to her. "And then see you.. but you look different.. you're one of them.. and you're happy to see me.."

Akira smiled. "That's not weird…"  
"And that's not all.. I want to be like you.., I hear mama and you talking about 'going back' and I want to go too.." She said.  
Rei paused again before asking another question. "..Daddy.. are we all human?"  
Akira smiled at her smartness. "Rei.. yes.. we are.. Me and Mom were human.." "Even me, Rin, Ami, and, Nia?" She asked.  
"You and your sisters are pokemon born but there probably is human DNA in you.. and Nia.. she is human but.. something happened inside her head.. In anycase.., I want you to not tell this to the others ok.." Rei did a cross my heart motion.

"Thats a good girl.." He said before nuzzling her.  
"Vul." She replied happily.  
"Is there anything else you need?"  
"Yea, Rin and I need a ninetales to compete with Nia and auntie Kitsune

in this game called "tug-o-war".  
"Ok.." Akira said smirking.

Later that night. Evaglin was getting the kits to bed."Alright my little ones, it's time to sleep. She tucked all the kits by the fire and they drifted off. Nia slept underneath Kitsune's tails. Akira walked around for abit when Evaglin came up to him.

"Let's go to the back of the cave."  
"Ok.."Evaglin sighed. "So this will be fore real this time?"

"For reals.." Akira replied.  
Evaglin giggled. I feel like we're back at orange palace at new port all over again.

"Lets up I don't pass out from a kiss again.. Hehe."  
Evaglin stroked his chin with her tail.  
"Then make this a night we'll both remember."  
Akira smiled and looked into her eyes.""Oh.. I will. For you.. I will do anything.."

The next morning Evaglin was curled up around akira.. With a very contented look on her face.

"Thank you so much…"  
Akira nuzzled her. "Your welcome... I hope it comes to fruition.."

Evaglin nuzzled him back. "That was the most magical night of my life.."  
"I am happy for you Evaglin.. But I still feel the punches your dad is gonna throw at me.." He sighed "How should I handle 'her' now.."  
Evaglin smiled. "Just do what you need to.. But you are and always mine.." She smiled.  
Akira sighed. "Yea but did you ever notice that when one good thing happens and I know I am going to suffer.. it seems to be the ryoto karma..  
remember.. I won the Johto league and my parents died.., we got together again and we got infected.., what's going to happen now.."  
Evaglin smirked. "The whole world could just go away for all I care, but as long as I have you, I am in heaven…" Akira nodded in agreement and kissed her. "If we are pokemon forever.. so be it.. as long.. as we are together.."

--

AN: Aww.. Best chapter I ever wrote and yes.. They did do 'it' off screen..


	20. Family blessing

AN: Yes Akira and Eva did it but that isn't the only 'offscreen' lemon that will occure…  
Trust me this was needed in the story. Also another Offscreen deal will occure...

--

Evaglin nuzzled Akira. "That was the most magical night of my life…. And I am thankful it was you.." Akira smiled. "I am happy for you Evaglin.. I am glad too, But I still feel the punches your dad is gonna throw at me.. if he already had enough reasons to kill me.

He stared at the celing of the cave watching water drip from it and sighed. "How should I handle 'her' now.."

Evaglin was silent for a moment. "Like I said she isn't your wife.. If she so desperately wants a child she needs to talk to me.." She got up and walked out of the cave. "Thank you so much Akira… I love you with my heart and soul and nothing can stop that."

"Neither forces from above or below… Or your father can stop it.." Akira joked.

"Oh you…" Evaglin giggled.

Akira sighed heavily causing Evaglin to frown. _'Looks like it's time to take matters into my own 'paws'' _

She found Kitsune and advanced on her.  
_'Time to settle this.'  
_Kitsune smiled. "Oh Evaglin, I heard you and Akira had fun last...-

"OH SHUT UP YOU BITCH!!!!" Evaglin yelled causing Kitsune to flinch.  
"Evaglin??" Kitsune asked trying to figure out Evaglins outburst.

"NO JUST SHUT UP!!!, I HAVE HAD IT!!!"  
Kitsune backed up with her eyes watering. "Evaglin.... what has gotten into you!?"

"YOU DID!!!!! I just had the most romantic night of my life with my husband, and he cant help but worry about you plaguing him with all this self pity crap!!"  
Kitsune frowned. "You have no idea Evaglin what I am going through!"  
Evaglin and Kitsune stared eachother down until Evaglin snarled.

"All right, you red slut, spill it!" She yelled out causing Kitsune to flinch and look down at the ground  
"I..."

"Why are you forcing this on him?! Can't you see he's falling apart inside!" Evaglin yelled.

Kitsune teared up and whispered. "So am I.."

Evaglin was caught off guard. "Huh?"  
Kitsune stared Evaglin square in the eyes and said what was in her heart with every fiber of her being. "It tears me up inside.. seeing you and akira happy with kids.. I never may know what that feels like.. and akira is the only one i trust...." Evaglin was taken aback but pressed on. "But why did you force him to do something he wasn't willing to do?"

She looked away. "I.. was afraid.. and embarassed."  
Evaglin couldnt help but feel sympathy seeing she was in that position not to long ago.  
"If you love him so much, why are you doing things to harm him?"  
"I.. i dont know.." She started to cry and tears rolled down her face.

"Kitsune... part of growing up is learning to let go... you should know that." Evaglin said as she walked over to her and helped wipe some tears off

Kitsune's features hardened and she glared at Evaglin. "I had.. him first.. he was mine first.."

"Kitsune..."

"What..." She said still glaring.

"I know you love him.. but if you really do... you'll stop hurting him.."

Kitsune looked down. "Then... How will I get him..."

"If his love isn't meant for you, it isn't meant for you, but the grown up thing is to learn to accept it, I know i'm barely getting around to that with my life..." she said explaining it.

"But..."

Evaglin sighed. "Look..I'm trying to be 'civil' with you.. its taking all my skill and patience.. not to go all 'ninetails' all over you.. which is my right.., i'm am staying calm out of respect for Akira, my children, and that one child you have resting by your side."  
Kitsune then noticed Nia sitting next to her who cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Vul!"

Kitsune smiled weakly. "When and if shes cured its over with.. besides it aint the same as going through the real joys of motherhood.."

"But what's with all the mental manipulaition?, the real beauty of having a child is the result of love, not manipulation." Evaglin said staring at Kitsune in the eyes sincerly.

"You dont understand Evaglin.. you just dont.., I aint projecting all those visions.. some yes.., but... I am getting them too.."

Evaglin raised her head in confusion. "huh?"

"I got a vision.. of what my son with akira.. 'could' be... pleading that I do be with akira... It... was.." She said before Evaglin interupted her.  
"You almost had me there..."  
Kitsune snarled and did her best attempt at a slap knocking Evaglin back a bit. "I AM NOT LYING!!" She snarled.  
"Thats half the reason I am like this, its maddening!"

Evaglin scoffed. "Look, you can be crazy all you want, but you're not bringing my husband down too!"  
Kitsune chuckled evilly. "If I recall your not officially married yet!!" She growled and tackled Evaglin pinning her.

The kits who were watching nearby gasped. "Momma!"

Evaglin kicked Kitsune off furiously.  
"How dare-"

"You.. dont.. get it.. but I will make you understand!!!:  
Her eyes glowed blue and Evaglin eyes widen as she recieved flashes of kitsunes visions and she almost lost her footing from the mental assault.

"...I...had no idea..."  
Kitsune stared her down. "... no.. you dont.. I am sorry but you needed to see I aint what you think i am.."  
Evaglin tried to speak but she could only stammer. "...but still..all the pain.."  
Kitsune looked down. "Unbearable isnt it... thats how i been feeling since i became a ninetales all those years ago.. and when Akira became a ninetales i thought i had a chance.. but when he mated with you my heart nearly tore.."

She heard a noise and saw Nia walk to the front of them and sit down with that naive innocent smile on her face. "Vul.."  
Ami, Rei, and Rin walks up and huddle behind their mother.

Kitsune sighed. "I... am so sorry Evaglin, please... forgive me.."

Evaglin looked at her kits, then at Nia then at Kitsune. "I forgive you."

Kitsune sighed and played her last card. "I.. dont care if you have Akira forever.. I just... want him once.. i want to experience love from the one I love and no one else..  
Evaglin looked at her then slowly nods silently.  
Kitsune's face lit up and she nuzzled Evaglin to her surprise. "Thank you... so much.. I am in your debt." She then walked deep into the cave to wait.

Akira meanwhile stared at the sky contemplating his problem. "Arceus.. what do I do, Tell me.. so I can get on with my life.." He then walked back to the cave and just as he entered A tail slowly slinks toward him and carreses his chin.

"What the..." Akira said.  
Kitsune then walked out of the darkness.  
"Kitsune.." Akira said wondering.

Kitsune stared at him "..I..want to apologize.."  
"I also apologize to you.." Akira said as he started to walk past her.  
Kitsune stepped in his way.

"What now.." He said.  
"Akira.. I don't want to force you.. I don't want to hurt.. I want you to be happy... but I don't want to force you to make me happy.." She said.

"I understand you.. but.. I just need straight answers.. and to know what my life is..., I mean.. I dont even have Aniki here to help me.  
Kitsune's eyes widen. It was a long while since Akira's Eldest brother Hideki was mentioned for the first time in 5 years. "..Ok..but i'll be here when you need me.." Kitsune said.  
"Now is a good as time as any.. i dont wanna be alone anymore." After he said that Kitsune went up to him and whispered in his ear.  
"You are not alone..."

"What you mean.." Akira asked.

"I'm with you too.." kitsune said.  
Akira sighs and lays down and tries to sleep. "I dont know.. I just dont know."  
Kitsune just sighs and begins to walk out he cave.  
Akira sighed. "wait.." Kitsune stopped. "Tell me flat up.. what do you want now.."  
"I want you to be with me.. but only out of love.. not because I said so or cause of specters or insistence or anyththing like that."

"Kitsune.., I.. do love you but.. Evaglin.."  
Kitsune cut him off. "We talked...but i want you to understand..byyourself..not because i put something in your head."  
Akira looked at her. "Then.. help me understand."

Kitsune looked sad. "When I do.. I end up pushing you away..."  
"I wont push you this time.." He said.  
"Promise?" Kitsune asked hopefully.  
"Promise.." Akira nodded.  
Kitsune walks forward and nuzzled her head on Akira's... much like she did when she was a vulpix.

"Kitsune..." He said as he nuzzled her back. "I... love you..

Kitsune smiled and kissed him passionatlly fully glad she could admit her feelings.

Akira widened his eyes and kissed her back with just as much passion and enjoyed the moment feeling calm for the first time in months.  
He then looked into her eyes and he saw a image of both of them as children and he smiled. "Kitsune... I understand now."  
"I... I... would be honored.. and glad.. to make this.. child in our visions.. a reality.. if you are willing."

Kitsune gasped. "You mean it?"  
Akira nodded. Kitsune then let out an child like vul of happiness and nuzzles Akira enthusiasticly.

They kissed eachother and went into to cave.

--  
Miles away  
--

Moro is sitting in a meditative posture when she opened her eyes.  
"Even more blessings to the family... and the prophecy is unfolding.." She smirked and then she sighed. "And it came at a time when it is most needed..." She looked at her pendant around her neck and started fingering it. "Much like how we were.. my love..." She turned away from the window she was infront of and stopped looking at the coastal view as sentimental tears flowed. "My airen...."

--  
With Akira later that day.  
--

Akira stared at the sky and smiled greatly as a great weight was lifted off him.  
Evaglin walked up behind him and chuckled. "What's got you so happy this morning?" She asked rhetoricly as she nuzzled him.

"My concious is clean, everyone is happy, what could go wrong..."

Evaglin laughed. "Careful, don't jinx it."

Akira just smiles. "I am glad you and sune are now happy and content." He said as he nuzzled Eva  
"I wouldn't say content but you wont have to worry about me scratching her face off that much." Evaglin joked but soon she looked down. "You don't know how hard this has been.. on both of us"  
Akira looked into her eyes. "I know.. but trust me.. its over with.. its you and me now." He said as he sat against her and wrapped his tails around her in a embrace.

"So what happens now? Evaglin asked.

Akira smirked. "Just live our lives."  
Evaglin nodded. "I'm still hoping omega hasn't given up on us."  
"Sis wont, That I promise, we will be back home."  
"I hope so.. I wonder if there's anything we can do for the kids..." She wondered.  
Akira sighed. "I want them to be human as well.. but only if they want to.. I wont force them, if there is a way."

"Speaking of which, I think they should be waking up now.." Evaglin said. "I think its your turn to go foraging with eric today."  
"Ok." He said as he walked off with a smile.

Akira walked past kitsune and saw Nia curled right next to her, looking as natural as a ninetales and her kit and she smiled at him with a assuring nod. Akira smiled at sune before going to find Eric who did find was seen coming out his den.  
"Oh, morning Akira."  
"Mornin Eric!" Akira said enthusiasticly.

"So our turn to catch the breakfast today?"  
"Yup!" Akira said.

"Great! I know where to start. Me and Cillia discovered a fine berry tree awhile back."  
"Lead the way!"  
"Ok this way." Eric said doing a pika dash through the forest gesturing akira to follow.

--  
meanwhile, on omega

Mika sat drinking her coffee and a minute passed before her desk phone beeps. Mika presses the speaker button "Yes?"

_Omega secretary: you have a call on line 7 from hoenn. it's yui._

"Thanks" She answered. "Go ahead."

_Yui: Ms. ryoto. As you can guess we barely hit delta base now, we would have been here sonner were it not for a slight hinderance  
,we were attacked..ambushed by those society wackos_

Mika frowned. "Whats your status.."

_Yui: One casualty.. our driver._

Mika facepalmed then spoke. "Keep going Yui.. if you make it back.. with or without objective.. I owe you big time."

_Yui: Well the thing about the assualt is the form of the virus they_ _used. They got a faster strain.  
_Mika jumped. "What!"  
_Yui: we wern't even close to midnight and it worked fast._

"This changes everything, use lethal force to protect yourself.."

_Yui: Then i have authorization to use live ammunition if necessary..?_

"Yes you do." Mika said.

_Yui: Another thing... the kid, john..he's been kinda out of it lately._

Mika raised a eyebrow. "Out?"

_Yui: Well he jumped out of a moving vehicle to puruse a quilava he thought was one of his infected colleagues he cured it but it wassomeone he knew plus he's been having these "eevee" quips._

Mika sighed. "Keep a eye on him."

_Yui: will do, well we're begining our search now._

Mika sighed once more. "Good luck.."

_Yui: We will find himm, Yui out._

After the phone hung up Mika felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she looks.

"I just thought, I would comfort you in knowing that things are changing for the better." Mika frowned. "How."

"I can feel it... a strife has been put to rest."

Mika groaned. "That concerns me why?"

"My daughter.. has had a burden released as well as your brother." She said.

"What about Kitsune and Akira?"

Moro smirked. "Time will reveal.."

"No cryptic noncence.. please." Mika snapped.  
Moro chuckled. "I cannot reveal more."

Mika sighed. "Right.. but if you excuse me I have a press conference to go to.

-  
Lilycove City  
-

Hideki Ryoto stroked the head of his ninetales Calcifer as he watched the press conference his younger sister held and sighed. "Damnit.. Akira how did this happen.."

--  
AN: Yep it all happened. and sorry for the late update.


End file.
